The Prince and the Sorceress
by claudius
Summary: COMPLETED- The Tenchi Muyo gang meets the New Mutants. Celebrating the 10th anniversary of Tenchi and the 20th anniversary of the New Mutants! (First Published 2001: Revised somewhat with corrections 2002) REVIEW
1. 1 No Need for Meetings

The Prince and the Sorceress 

Part 1: "No Need for Meetings"

By claudius

            I did not create these characters (Tenchi Muyo! is the property of AIC, the New Mutants is Marvel Comics, Inc.). If this story captures any similarities with other fan fictions or stories, it is purely coincidental and accidental. Please don't sue me! Except for the prologue, the time of the major story is based just after events of the first OVA series of TENCHI MUYO: RYO-OHKI and events after NEW MUTANTS # 21.

Foreword: Well, it's been a year since I worked on this chapter. I released it on a different fanfiction page last year, and now I'm going to present it on this net. The reason for this are two: one, I wish to release a sequel on fanfiction.net soon, and thus I feel that some readers should have an idea on what they would be getting into in the sequel. Rather then just inform them to look the story up in another web page, it would be easier to have the readers find the story here. Second, I'm a perfectionist who is often bothered by grammar and spelling mistakes. I had already released two drafts (one in April 2001 and another that June), but find that I am still capable of goofups. I hope to remedy this with this new edition. If that makes me like George Lucas, then so be it.  

            As the light snow traveled upon the forest hills of Japan, its whiteness not yet overwhelming the natural woodland color, one could see a lone man wandering.

            He was a man of slender build. Although a young man, his grim, experienced features made him look much older. Whiskers decorated his chin with stubbles. For protection from the elements, he wore a long drab coat and a hat. The latter almost disguised the fact that he was bald. But the man paid no attention to his present appearance, his thoughts devoted to his sorry plight.

            The traveler knew things could have been different; He was going to be married to a beautiful woman. However, before these plans were realized, he was drafted into the United States Army. His unit installed in Korea, the new soldier went into combat, hating every moment of it.* He was later wounded, but this injury was nothing as compared to the wound he got from a letter: His fiancee never wanted to see him again.

            Afterwards, the heartbroken soldier considered returning home, but just saw no real ambition to do so. There was nothing for him to go home to. No family, no friends, and certainly not a lover. He was alone. Alone. The wanderer knew that fact all so well. He was different from other people. Not in the same way most people would define as different, like color or language. It was something else. Something rather unusual. For this person had a special gift: He could listen and see into another person's thoughts! This was the traveler's gift since childhood. It was very special, but also a curse. From what he knew, no one else possessed such powers. He was unique, but also alone. 

            So for weeks, the wanderer traveled place to place. After Korea, his journeys took him to Japan, where he was now walking through some forest. Throughout this trip, nothing was found worthwhile. He was a man with no dreams, no ambitions, no-

            A beautiful woman...

            The traveler stopped. An image had appeared in his thoughts. Not his own, but belonging to someone else. His moping had caused his thoughts to wander around. The hardest thing to being a telepath is not reading minds, but trying not to read them.  Sometimes it was so difficult to think about his own thoughts without picking up another's.

            At any rate, the traveler decided to discover the identity of the thinker. Turning his head, he saw no one nearby. The time called for him to remove all conflicting interests, and concentrate on this visiting figment of thinking. In his mind he saw-

            ...A beautiful Japanese woman, holding an umbrella.

            Then he felt-

            ...A sense of loneliness.

            By concentrating, the man tried to locate the source. Leaving the road, he passed through several bushes covered with snow, then traveled up a short hill. As he hiked, the thoughts became more solid. Getting closer to the source, the wanderer could hear sounds. Sounds of crying.

            After parting some branches, the wanderer paused. His search was over. He had found the source. From that tree, the person could see a large cave, and before that cave laid the figure of a small boy.

            The boy was probably no more than four years old, the stranger perceived. Although the child had his back to the wanderer's view, it did not take much to deduce that he was Asian. His wardrobe was familiar with boys of his age and nationality. His hair was sprouting what would become a ponytail.

            The boy was weeping. Why, the stranger did not know. Concentrating, his mind picked up a jumble of memories...the boy playing in the snow...the boy being visited by a man with a sad face...an embrace by the child and the man, all interlapping with a fixed picture of the beautiful woman and that lonely feeling. With that the wanderer found out the reason.

            Poor boy, he thought.

            Suddenly, shame appeared to him. All his selfish grumbling looked trivial compared to this boy's plight. Compassion now became the traveler's major interest. This would not be easy, he thought. The boy was in the emotional shape to reject anyone. So the stranger gently projected his mental abilities into the boy. This was directed into a feeling of intimacy, of friendliness. It was wrong to manipulate the boy's feelings in such a way, but the situation called for it. The stranger walked out of his hiding place towards the boy, sitting beside him on a rock.

            "Boy, why are you crying?" he asked.

            The boy lifted his head and looked at the stranger, his eyes soaked with tears. At this moment, the child would have been resentful to this new visitor, but somehow he felt comfortable with the presence. Slowly, he turned over and sat on the rock, his hands clutching an umbrella with devotion. His face presented a mask of misery. In a choked voice, the lad answered:

            "My mom is..."

            The sentence stopped midway. Tears came out of the lad's eyes.

            "I understand," the figure calmly spoke. "I lost my mother when I was very young. I felt so alone."

            "Why did my mom go away?" the boy sadly asked.

            "I wish I knew," the stranger responded. 

            "It's not fair."

            "No, it isn't fair. It's horrible, but we must learn to accept these things. It's the only way to survive." The stranger sadly responded, placing his arm around the boy's shoulders.

            The two sat at the cave for a while. Except for the child's sobbing, no other sound was heard from the two. Minutes passed without a word. Soon the boy's crying turned softer, and shortly afterwards he was sleeping on the traveler's side. The stranger didn't care. He shared the boy's grief and plight with his own. They were so terribly alone.

            Or were they? The stranger noticed something. The child's unconscious state caused his own mind to wander again, and this concentration detected something. It was an essence of some sort. Hard to identify, like catching smoke, but somehow it came from inside the cave. Thinking further, the stranger felt the essence right next to him...

            "Tenchi!"   

            The cry broke his concentration. The wanderer turned his face forward. He saw a man approaching from the snow. It was the sad man from the boy's memories. He was about a few years older then the stranger. Like the boy, he possessed a face that looked as if his whole world had collapsed before him.

            The man spotted his son and the stranger. With a tense expression, he came closer.  

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!" he shouted in a voice drained of all warmth. Dramatically, he swept the boy into his arms in a protective embrace.

            "I'm sorry if my appearance showed the contrary…" apologized the wanderer, taking off his hat, which revealed his bald head, "...but I meant no harm to your child. In fact, I tried to comfort him in his grief."

            The father's tense face shrank to a more tolerable resolve. "I'm sorry for my behavior," he said. "He...I…are going through a hard time. We lost someone...very special."

            "I understand." said the stranger.

            The father studied the stranger's appearance, than said, "You must have traveled far. Do you want to have dinner with us?"

            "Thanks for asking," kindly responded the wanderer, "but I must be going on my way."

            "All right, mister..."

            "Charles," spoke the stranger, "Charles Xavier."

            "I am Nobuyuki Masaki. This is my son Tenchi."

            "Well it was a pleasure to meet you." Xavier said.

            "Well... Goodbye." Nobuyuki spoke in a sad tone, moving away with Tenchi in his arms.    

            Xavier turned toward the cave. The essence he detected earlier was gone. Turning his head, he looked back at the departing acquaintances. He took one last glimpse of the boy, whose face lied upon his father's shoulder. Within seconds, the two vanished in the snow. 

            13 years later

            Why me?

            Such thoughts loomed in Tenchi Masaki's mind. Today, for possibly the umpteenth time this month, he was being a 'guinea pig' for Washu. As always, Tenchi was grabbed by metal tentacles, stripped to his boxer shorts, then held in a rigorous display as Washu probed, picked, shocked, pulled, and examined him with all sorts of gadgets, all for the name of science...or Washu.

            "For someone who considers herself the greatest scientific mind in the galaxy," said Tenchi, "you could probably think of a BETTER way to examine me."

            Washu looked like she was in another world, her eyes forever grafted to the transparent computer she dialed on. However, she responded to this reply.

            "All in favor of another way, raise your hand!" she cried out.

            There was only one other person to respond to this vote. Unfortunately, Tenchi's arms were manacled by the tentacles.

            "All opposed?" Washu shouted, raising her hand. "So it's unanimous; this method stays."

            Tenchi was taken aback by this unfair ruling. Still, if he himself had played by the rules originally, he wouldn't have been in this position. As apprentice to his shrine keeper Grandfather, Tenchi disobeyed orders to stay away from a certain cave, accidentally releasing a 700 year-old demon named Ryoko. From that time forward, the most unusual things had happened from space princesses, space pirates, spaced out space police officers, and scientific geniuses living at his house, as well as the revelation that his grandfather is a space prince, making Tenchi a crown prince of some space empire.

            Although these events happened a month ago, it appeared to be a century, thought Tenchi. Sometimes he wished he never released Ryoko, thus continuing to lead a quiet life working at his Grandpa's shrine. No catfights, no space operas, no signs of violence. However, deep down, Tenchi knew he could never forsake Ryoko and the others. His previous lifestyle was quiet, but also lonely. Shy from classmates, his grandfather and father were his only companions. Suddenly, the arrival and co-existence with Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Mihoshi, and Ryo-ohki filled that incomplete void in his life. He could never turn his back on them, no matter how many times they drove him crazy!

            "All done!" Washu yelled with glee, her computer vanishing. Washu was the latest visitor in Tenchi's life. She was a scientific genius, the creator of Ryoko. Tenchi met her after defeating Kagato, an evil pirate who held Washu prisoner, and enslaved Ryoko centuries ago. In fighting Kagato, Tenchi found that he possessed great powers he never knew he had. It was his heritage from the Jurai royal family, descending from his grandfather Yosho to his mother to him. It was this ability that made Tenchi a victim of Washu's experiments. Unfortunately, so far she had found no physical evidence of this power, nor could Tenchi create it by will, though he could use a lightsaber called Tenchi.

            The tentacles released its captive, and Tenchi got dressed. It was his usual garb of jeans, red shirt, and gray coat. Rolling up his sleeves, Tenchi heard a familiar voice calling his name. Instantly his collar started to crumble. Tenchi froze. Not her again. Suddenly Ryoko materialized behind his back.

            "Will you stop doing that!" Tenchi cried, knowing full well this would not be the last. Ryoko had this crush for him ever since she was released from the cave. She was always at his side, from sleeping to bathing to eating dinner. Tenchi was a little irritated at this display. It wasn't because he hated her. Ryoko was his friend despite everything, but couldn't she just leave him alone for a day!

            "Sasami's got breakfast ready!" Ryoko spoke seductively. "Want to sit next to me?"

            Tenchi cringed. Although he felt Ryoko was a very attractive woman, the mysteries of love and sex were things Tenchi was not yet ready for.

            Just then, a dozen logs materialized around the pair. It's her again, thought Ryoko. That woman. Knowing what the logs would do, Ryoko faded away, rematerializing somewhere else in Washu's laboratory, which was located in another dimension.

            "DEMON! Tenchi promised to sit next to me at breakfast!" said a lady at the door. Despite her royal beauty, she looked grim.

            "Yeah right," shouted Ryoko. "You probably forced him to agree with those logs of yours."

            "Tenchi and I are of noble blood," snapped the lady. "I would never sink to YOUR level." Not again, bemoaned Tenchi. It appeared that Ryoko and Princess Ayeka were going to start another one of their battles. They certainly have been doing this since the day Ryoko crashed Ayeka's ship, stranding the princess and her sister Sasami on Earth. By coincidence, Ayeka and Sasami were half-sisters of his Grandfather, which made them family. Nevertheless, Ayeka, like Ryoko, possessed an attraction for him as well.

            "You've been a royal alright," joked Ryoko. "A royal pain!"

            "You never learn, demon!" shouted Ayeka with a fury most unbecoming to a princess. Ryoko instantly fired an energy bolt from her hands. Waving her arms, Ayeka formed a barrier that ricocheted the blast, causing it to hit a machine. It exploded.

            "Stop it!" Washu called out. "Don't fight in my lab!"

            It was to no avail. Ryoko projected more blasts and Ayeka blocked them. Tenchi thought this a good time to escape. As Ayeka got closer to Ryoko, the path to the door was open. The boy ran for it. He was about to reach the opening until his foot hit some wires. With the speed he was going, Tenchi lost his balance. He fell into one of Washu's devices, the impact lighting it up.

            "Tenchi, get away!" yelled Washu.

            It was too late. A greenish glow spread from the device, forming into a circle. Before Tenchi realized what was happening, his arms were engulfed by the glowing disc. 

            "Help!"

            Tenchi's cry broke the attention Ayeka and Ryoko had for each other. Simultaneously, they both cried the name of the man they love.

            "Hang in there!" cried Ryoko, speeding to the rescue. But by the time she reached 

Tenchi, he was all the way through the disc. When traces of him were no longer apparent, the glowing circle vanished.

            "TENCHI!" hollered Ryoko, her eyes seeing the revelation. He was gone.

            Instantly, she flew to Washu. "Where's Tenchi, Mom?! Bring him back!"

            Washu stood with a stoic posture. "For the first question," she coldly remarked, 

"That was a dimensional simulator. It creates portals to other places. Lord Tenchi's fall activated it. He could have been transported to some different part of this world, or beyond. As for the second, your 'lovers' spat' damaged most of my machines, complicating any attempts to locate him."    

            Ryoko stood dazed. Ayeka also took the news badly.

            "Now if you want to continue your war with each other," Washu responded coldly, "by all means go ahead. But if you want to get Tenchi back, then leave me alone."

            It was Illyana Rasputin's turn now.

            The door marked DANGER ROOM swung open to reveal a large metal-plated room inside. The walls were solid and smooth, giving the conviction that nothing dangerous would happen here.

            The blandness of the room, however, was offset by a huge window on a side of the wall. Even with the room lights shining brightly, one could see two figures through the window. Illyana recognized them as her comrade Sam Guthrie and her instructor Professor Charles Xavier.

            "Illyana," a call blurting out of the speaker, "Although your powers are of a less offensive nature then the rest of my pupils, I believe your training can cope with what this session will bring."

            Yeah, whatever, Illyana thought to herself. I've never seen you go through any sessions here. It was a good thing the Professor couldn't read her thoughts, because some of it wasn't very nice.

            Much of her life wasn't nice either. Although it normally has been a year since Illyana first entered Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, seven years had actually passed in her life between then and now. At the age of six, she was kidnapped from her home in Siberia by the villain Arcade. Illyana was rescued and lived for a while at the school with her brother Peter and his friends the X-Men. However, she was kidnapped yet again by the demon lord Belasco. She was transported to a dimensional Limbo, where she lived as a disciple under that demon sorcerer. Eventually she returned to Earth, but due to anomalies in time, she was now an adolescent version of the little girl she was before.

            "On my word," said the speaker, "you will use your abilities to pass the session."

            Illyana was a mutant, a person born with powers a normal human being would not possess. In her case, it was an ability to conjure up trans-dimensional 'stepping discs' that can be used for transportation. That wasn't all she could do. Her years in Limbo had granted her the magical powers of a sorceress. Unfortunately, although this gift granted her the nickname Magik, that ability was of little use against the physical surprises the room had for her.

            "Sequence activated!" roared the speaker.

            Instantly, the normal surroundings shifted abnormally. Metal bars sprouted from the floor beneath Illyana, surrounding her in a cage. It's showtime, she thought. Suddenly, a glowing bright disc spread from under her feet. The disc elevated itself, engulfing Illyana. By the time the disc passed above her head, it vanished into thin air. Nearby, the disc reappeared. When it elevated again, Illyana's form was seen again. She was now in a different part of the room. A good thing too, for the encaged platform she previously stood on opened a trapdoor with spikes below it.

            From the wall facing Illyana, a box-shape device appeared. In seconds, as the device hit the girl's direction, metal spears popped out from it. With skill, Illyana jumped and somersaulted away from the target. However, this new position caught the device's attention and it turned to face her again. Seeing this, the girl called upon another disc to teleport her again. She was once again transported to another part of the room. But the machine was clever. Once Illyana had materialized, the device once again turned to her direction, spraying its deadly weaponry. Like before, the girl darted away from the target's source.

            All this was being reviewed by the Professor, standing safe in the control room. 

Sam Guthrie stood beside his instructor. Sam, codenamed Cannonball, was deputy leader of the New Mutants, a group of teenager mutants that Illyana had a membership in. Although their team was not quite as professional as the Professor's older students the X-Men, that did not save the next generation from meeting threats themselves. As a result, they were trained on how to best protect themselves.

            "Though only a new member," Sam related in a southern accent, "Illyana learns things purdy fast."

            "She has the experience," the Professor replied, "though how bad that experience was I can't discover." For some reason, Illyana was immune to the professor's ability to read minds, no doubt a product from her time in Limbo. "Still, Sam. Though some of the weaponry used here are 3-dimensional holograms, it is pretty formidable to-"

            Just then, an unusual thing occurred in the Danger Room. When Illyana conjured up another stepping disc, it was therefore normal for the girl to transport by herself. This time, when Illyana ended teleportation, she wasn't alone. With her was an unknown teenager of Asian descent. This meeting had caused both persons to get tangled and fall to the floor. Above them was the spear machine.

            Sam! Shut off the session! cried the Professor telepathically.

            With lightning speed, Sam ran and triggered the button marked PANIC. Within the Danger Room, the spear machine went dead.

            Oh my head, thought Illyana as she touched her cranium. This never had happened before. When she had passed through this stepping disc, something big rammed smack into her. As she started to rise, she found out what that someone was. On her was a boy about her age, his head on Illyana's breasts!

            "Get off!" roared Illyana. The boy, realizing where he was, freaked and backed away from the girl's cleavage. Then he started speaking in a language Illyana couldn't comprehend.

            "Who are you? What are you saying?" asked Illyana.

            Just then, a sword hilt came flying out of the boy's pocket into his hand. A blue beam grew from it. With a furious speed, the sword darted toward Illyana. By reflex, the girl moved her left arm to block the attack. The blade struck it. The girl screamed, but in rage rather than pain. For the arm that blocked the sword was now encased in glistening armor. This was yet another product of her magic abilities. Illyana wondered about the armor's meaning, especially the day she would be fully garbed with it.

            Still, this fact was far from her mind today; seething with anger, she wanted blood. "All right, Buster!" Illyana shouted. "Now it's your turn!"

            From her armored hand, a white sword conjured up from thin air. It was her Soulsword, the ultimate physical manifestation of her magical powers, created from her dark soul. No magic could escape its deadly touch. With a warrior's speed, Illyana swung her blade at the opponent. The boy backed away. Then, his sword went toward the girl's throat, only to be blocked by her weapon.

            "Not bad, big shot!" cried Illyana. She sensed some mystical phenomenon on her opponent. However, the boy also possessed properties of a nonmagical aura as well. Her sword, vulnerable to nonmagical anomalies, might not fully do the job in decapitating her adversary. But at that moment, she didn't care; a part of her loved the violence of it all. That part of her wanted the boy's heart as a trophy.  

            Tenchi couldn't comprehend what was happening. First he was in Washu's Lab, then in some sort of vortex. Now he was in full combat with this girl. He couldn't accurately control his sword's movements; like his first fight with Ryoko, the blade Tenchi, as it was called, attacked with a mind of its own. He was fighting with great exertion, putting all his Grandfather's training into avoiding this opponent's attacks. 

            Suddenly, his opponent's eyes turned wary. Underneath her feet shined a circular glow that rose up and swallowed the girl as if she had never existed. At first confused, Tenchi realized she had seen something behind him. He suddenly heard a loud noise. Turning his head around, he saw the head and fists of a boy flying right at him...

            ...And the next thing Tenchi saw was black.

            Consciousness returned to Tenchi abruptly. All he could remember last was that flying boy. Opening his eyes, he examined his new surroundings. He was in bed, placed in some sort of infirmary. Where he did not know. He also noticed that someone was right beside him. On a chair by his bed, this person sat with a calm yet stern expression on his face. In a way he resembled Grandpa, Tenchi thought, except that this stranger was bald. 

            As Tenchi started to raise his head, a small pain flashed into him. Putting his hands to his head- the pain's source- he felt a bandage wrapped around it. This action caught the attention of his new companion, as he suddenly started talking. What, Tenchi couldn't understand, although it did sound like English. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't particularly good at languages, though he passed his introduction exams on vernacular.

            Then something happened. The man's words suddenly became understandable! It sounded like "-never thought of seeing you again, Mr. Masaki."

            Tenchi sat transfixed. What did he mean by that line? More to the point, how did he know his name? The best reaction he felt was to say something, never mind if the man didn't know Japanese.

            "What do you-"

            Tenchi paused his voice. Confusion and bewilderment instantly followed. He was now speaking in this person's language! It wasn't as if he lost his Japanese. Far from it. It was just that he could now speak English as if it was a native tongue.

            "What...how...why am I saying this?!" Tenchi exclaimed.

            "It is a gift of mine," spoke the man. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier. Like you, I am a mutant."

            That last revelation was unknown to Tenchi, but at least the person had given his name to him. However, that didn't solve the question on how the Professor knew his name.

            "That question will be easily answered." said the Professor, as if he had read Tenchi's mind.

            Just then, thoughts and memories instantly erupted into Tenchi's mind. First of these images was that of Tenchi's mother. How did he know her? Then another, more somber vision followed: Tenchi as a boy weeping over her death. In an instant, all the sorrow and pain he felt back then had returned. Finally, a third apparition appeared in his mind: a stranger giving comfort to his grief. That stranger looked just like--

            "It was you!" Tenchi shouted in his discovery.

            "Yes," replied the Professor. "Long ago, I saw a young boy in need of consoling, which I tried to provide. That boy was you."

            "But how-"

            "I'll answer that question and more," spoke the Professor, rising from his chair, "if you get dressed and come with me. Your injuries are mild at best."

            It was a long hallway that the two walked through, but Tenchi didn't mind. The conversation he was having with the Professor took up his full attention with its fascinating story.

            "Now, Mr. Masaki." spoke the Professor.

            "You can call me Tenchi," corrected the boy.

            "Very well. Now Tenchi, the answers to your questions need some explanation, which I'll gladly be able to give. These days, the human race is evolving. A new breed of human beings has been created, possessing a special advantage. We are that new breed. We are mutants."

            "Mutants?"

            "Yes, Tenchi. We are born with a genetic mutation that gives us a special gift that a normal human would not possess. These gifts vary from flying, greater strength, or other unusual abilities. My gift is the power of telepathy."

            "You mean you can read minds?" asked Tenchi.

            "Precisely. It was with this gift that I made contact with you years ago. It was also how I was able to recognize you when you came here today."

            This gave Tenchi some concern. "Professor," he asked, "are you reading my thoughts now?"

            "No, Tenchi," Xavier reassured. "Unless it was an emergency, I would never use my powers on another person. Your thoughts are safe."

            "Professor," said Tenchi. "You say I am a mutant?"

            "Correct. I am able to detect a mutant presence at a close vicinity, and your appearance confirmed it. Besides, you were able to generate a sword from thin air that you seem able to control."

            I wish, thought Tenchi, but what the Professor said gave him some ideas to think about. First he learned he was a Crown prince, now he was a mutant. Perhaps his Juraian powers was his gift.

            By this time, the two had entered an elevator, which transported them to a higher level. On leaving, Tenchi found another hallway, which looked more elaborate then the drab one before. He started to wonder who that lady with the sword was.

            "Who were those people I met?"

            "My pupils," replied the Professor.

            "Your PUPILS?! You mean this is a school?"

            "Yes. A School for Gifted Youngsters. You see Tenchi, having possession of such a gift requires responsibility to handle it well. My School teaches mutants that responsibility. As you've noticed, the students you met were about your age."

            "I see," replied Tenchi.

            They then entered a room, bearing a desk and chairs. Possibly the office, Tenchi deduced. Sitting down, he looked around. His attention was taken by a picture on the wall. It portrayed the Professor and possibly the most bizarre graduating class Tenchi had ever seen. Most of the graduates wore blue and yellow outfits under their black caps, and one wore a visor, another had wings, while yet another was covered completely in snow.

            "Now I believe I've said enough about myself and the school that has answered your questions," said the Professor as he sat at his desk. "Speaking of which, you've probably noticed that your sword is back in your coat pocket. It was difficult to touch it, let alone pick it up, forcing me to use a pair of tongs. Perhaps you can explain its properties as well as a little bit of yourself."

            So Tenchi told the Professor about the sword, and his adventures with it. From Ryoko's cave to his Juraian heritage to the defeat of Kagato to his weird journey to the school, he related with confidence. He had never told this to another person, but like that dark day of long ago, the Professor was someone he could really trust with his secrets.

            "Somehow, Tenchi," the Professor broke his silence. "This Washu's device must have placed you in some sort of dimensional vortex. One of my pupils has the ability to transport through dimensions. It is reasonable to believe that when she was practicing this power, she had accidentally linked into the vortex you were in, thus resulting in your collision."

            Whoa, thought Tenchi.

            "Your story intrigues me. I have heard much about this Juraian Empire, but I never thought I could actually meet one on Earth."

            "I'm still trying to believe it myself," replied Tenchi.

            "I understand that it was by accident that you came here," questioned Xavier. "I no doubt think you wish to return to your native Japan?"

            "It is, Professor." 

            "I would be too happy to comply, but transportation at the moment is limited." 

            "I understand," Tenchi sadly remarked.

            "However, you can stay here until such transportation comes. I am going to be gone most of tonight, but I'm sure my pupils will be hospitable to your stay. In fact, I think I have such a person to help you." 

            While Tenchi was telling the Professor his story, Illyana Rasputin was working on a rather formidable opponent: algebra. It was a doomed battle. Her only hope, mathematical whiz and best friend Kitty Pride, was off in Japan with the X-Man Wolverine. Still, she couldn't concentrate on this work if she wanted to. Her mind was on different matters.

            For the last hour or so, Illyana was troubled over her experience with the boy she fought in the Danger Room. True, it was the boy who started it by attacking her, but that wasn't the point. It was like someone activating a bomb. Which was more dangerous: the activator or the bomb?

            What occurred frightened her. In her fight, she was without restraint, but full of aggression. She had wanted to kill him. After Cannonball knocked the boy senseless, she would have cleaved off his head if the Professor hadn't stopped her with a loud mind-cry to stop. This action returned some sanity to her head, for which she was both grateful and shocked. Realizing what she had almost done, Illyana agreed to transport the boy to the infirmary then ran to her room to be alone.

            Illyana closed her notebook. There was no point of continuing her studies. Putting it aside, her attention was then directed to a gold medallion. Illyana picked it up.  Clicking open its crucifix-embedded case, the locket revealed a pentagram that had three bloodstones on three of its points. This was a special possession to the girl, given by someone who loved her. Viewing it made the Illyana remember the promise Belasco made to her seven years ago.

            "When you are grown into a woman, and have learned in full measure the arts arcane, when at last the bloodstones are in their proper places...you, Illyana, will ascend to the most glorious of destinies."**

            Illyana thought hard about this 'glorious destiny.' Through sorcery the demon lord Belasco had corrupted her soul. His plan was for her to become a devil like himself, as a means to conquer Earth. Even though Illyana had defeated the monster, taking over his domain Limbo, and returning to her native dimension, the girl wondered if she was just delaying the inevitable: that one day she would fulfill Belasco's promise and become the Darkchylde, a sort of evil messiah and conquerer.

            Suddenly, Illyana's mind caught something alien. It was the Professor, summoning her to his study. Although her mind was mystically protected from telepathy, it was still sensitive enough to at least get a message, assuming Xavier knew where she was.

            Well, thought Illyana, she was now in for it. The Professor was going to talk to her about her behavior, as well as ditching dance lessons. It was time to take her medicine.

            "Tenchi," said Xavier, "I am summoning one of my students, Illyana Rasputin, to be your guide."

            "All right," spoke the boy. He was amazed at how the Professor was contacting somebody through telepathy. And he thought his houseguests were weird! Tenchi heard the door open behind him. He turned around and freaked. It was that girl with the sword!

            "Professor," said Illyana politely as she opening the door, "what is--You!" The girl paused. It was that boy with the sword! Her eyes blazed as she roared, "So, you want a rematch, eh?" She was about to conjure up her Soulsword when the Professor shouted.

            "That's enough, Illyana! There really is no need for your behavior."

            With that, Illyana controlled herself.

            "Now," spoke the Professor in a more softer voice, "This is Tenchi Masaki. He is staying with us temporarily. I wish for YOU and the rest of my students to treat him with hospitality. YOU will be a guide for him while I am away at a lecture. He can be trusted. 

From what I've heard, he knows how to keep a secret."

            "Pleased to meet you." said Tenchi rather nervously.

            "Charmed." spoke Illyana sarcastically.

            The two shaked hands.

To be continued.

* Although it is true Professor Xavier served in Korea, this does not mean that he served during the Korean War. 

** The quote is by Chris Claremont from UNCANNY X-MEN #160. 

This is my first fanfic, I hope readers will look at this and give me their opinion.


	2. 2 No Need for a Guilt Trip

The Prince and the Sorceress 

Part II: "No Need for a Guilt Trip"

By claudius

            I don't own either Tenchi Muyo or New Mutants. This revision hopefully improves upon the previous version of my chapter released to this page. 

=================================================================================================

Soon after the Professor's departure, Illyana gave Tenchi a guided tour around the wings of the mansion. Obviously, it was an awkward job for the both of them, but the ice that was made between them had started to melt, though Illyana still kept a distance. Critiques were being made that wiped away the earlier perceptions one had originally made about the other. Tenchi felt that Illyana, with her blond hair and graceful features, looked angelic- except for her eyes: they had a maturity that lacked the innocence integral to a teenager of her age. Illyana too saw some new revelations toward her former opponent. He possessed an awkward sensitivity, and yet this didn't make him look wimpy. Rather, this was of a gentle characteristic that appeared almost noble. It reminded Illyana of her brother Peter. Another thing she noticed was that the boy was rather cute.

            Throughout this, silence was mostly dominant, save for the few explanations Illyana gave about the rooms they passed. Tenchi decided more should be said. "Illyana, I'm sorry for hitting your arm with my sword," he apologized. "Sometimes that thing has a mind of its own."

            Yeah, I'm sorry too, thought Illyana to herself. I'm sorry for letting my dark side get the better of myself, causing me to almost decapitate you. Of course, Illyana knew she couldn't possibly say that. So instead:

            "So the Professor gave you an English lesson with his powers."

            "Uh...yes, he did." Spoke Tenchi nervously.

            "He did the same for me," revealed Illyana, then approaching a tone that fully exploited her accent, "Do you know, com-rade, that I am Russian?"

            "Know I did not, com-mie!" joked Tenchi in a tone that showed his Japanese dialect.

            Both smiled at this 'witty' exchange. The ice was broken.

            "I must say this day has been getting weird for me," replied Tenchi, who obviously knew what weird was. "One moment I was at home one morning in Japan, now I'm in the USA at night; from one place to another totally different one."

            "Story of my life." replied Illyana.

            Tenchi took this as mere sarcasm, so he continued, "Well, at least things can't get any strange-"

            Suddenly, something approached Tenchi and Illyana from a corner. Something that proved Tenchi wrong.

            Despite all his encounters, Tenchi never saw anything like the creature facing him. It had the outline of a person yet very tall and elongated. It looked blackish gold with a glowing web of circuitry enshrouded all over it. It possessed no permanent shape or form in that it kept shifting and reforming into something different.

            Obviously stunned at this, Tenchi's instant response was to protect Illyana, who stood paused before this monstrosity. "Get behind me, Illyana!" he shouted as he positioned himself toward her, retrieving his sword from his pocket.

            "Tenchi, what are you doing?"

            "Protecting you from this monster!"

            Tenchi was about to turn on his sword when he suddenly heard giggles. He turned his puzzled face around, to find that the damsel in distress was laughing!

            "Illyana?"

            "Tenchi," Illyana said cheerfully, "This 'monster' is a friend of mine. His name is Warlock."

            "Huh?!?" As Tenchi was taken aback by this discovery, the creature stretched its head to the pair. It then started speaking, in a voice that sounded as if each word was made under a different sound.

            "WHO- is- THIS,- selffriend?"

            "A...friend of mine," softly replied Illyana, walking past her stunned 'protector'.

"His name is Tenchi."

            The creature then moved its weird-looking head toward Tenchi. Its eyes stretched out like telescopes.

            "ARE- you- ILLYANA'S- friend?" it spoke.

            "I-I-I guess," Tenchi stuttered, his eyes wide, his face breaking into sweat.

            The creature's eyes retracted. "ARE- you- A- Selffriend?"

            Tenchi didn't know what to say. Illyana nudged him in the back, stating, "Say yes."

            Hearing this, Tenchi said, "Uh...Yes!"

            Suddenly, the creature's arm stretched its long black hand to Tenchi. "SELFFRIEND- reply- TO- self's- TOKEN- of- RELATIONS?"

            Tenchi slowly summoned up all his courage to move his shaking hand. The two hands joined. It felt like touching metal.

            "HOORAY!" yelled the creature in a joyous sound, its arms winding around the terrified boy. "SELF- has- a- NEW- selffriend! SELF- will- TELL- selffriends!"

            With that, the creature released its embrace on Tenchi. Its legs then shrunk and flattened into the shape of a box. Wheels sprouted on the four points of that flat bottom. Once transformation was complete, the creature moved away like a rocket.

            Tenchi stood motionless, then crashed to the floor. Illyana, giggling, grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him back standing.

            "Wh-h-ho is that?" Tenchi stuttered, his eyes affixed to where the creature was.

            "A new arrival," replied Illyana, His/its name is Warlock. He's an alien from outer space."

            "Outer space?" questioned Tenchi with interest.

            "Yes," said Illyana, "Despite the appearance, Warlock is a pretty good guy or whatever it is. I can understand your reaction though. This must be your first meeting with an extra-terrestrial."

            Not really, thought Tenchi.

            As she was helping Tenchi up, Illyana noticed his weapon. "That's your sword, huh?"

            "Why, yes."

            "Nice detail." remarked the girl. She was picking up mystical signs from the wood-carved hilt. At the end of it were two red gems. They were giving off energies that contrasted with the overall magical energies she detected. This signified the nonmystical anomaly she sensed earlier.

            "Can I hold it?" she asked. 

            "I don't think so." said Tenchi, instantly putting the hilt into his jeans pocket. He was afraid that the sword would burn her hand, since it was patterned only for those of Juraian blood.  

            Illyana thought this was rude of an otherwise nice person, but she decided to forget it...for the moment.

            Walking along, the pair saw another person coming around a corner. Tenchi was relieved that this time, it was a normal-looking boy with blond hair.

            "Hey, Illyana, was locke just here?" the boy said.

            "Yes, Doug," replied Illyana, turning her face to Tenchi. "He scared the daylights out of our new arrival.

            At this, Doug noticed Tenchi. "Hello, my name is Doug Ramsey. What's yours?"

            "Tenchi Masaki."

            Doug's eyes widened at the sound of that name. He then replied, but in a different language. Tenchi smiled at this, and spoke words in his native tongue. Illyana appeared lost in this exchange. She decided to break into the conversation.

            "Say, Doug, why aren't you with the gang at Stevie's?"

            "I'm here to help Warlock. So, has he passed by here?"

            Illyana nodded, pointing her hand at her opposite direction.

            "Then I'm off," said Doug, "See ya."

            As soon as he left, Illyana decided to question Tenchi about Doug.

            "What did he say?" she asked Tenchi.

            "He asked me if I was Japanese- in Japanese," Tenchi joked. "Did he go to my country recently?"

            "Nope, but it's hard to see why not. You see, Doug is also a mutant. He can read languages."

            "Wow," Tenchi gathered. This was a time for such an exclamation. "You have a pretty colorful class here."

            "You don't know the half of it, brother," corrected Illyana. For a moment she hesitated on the next word, but remembering what the Professor said about secrets, she decided to chance it. "Tenchi, have you heard of the X-Men?"

            Tenchi stood still at this question. He had heard of them. A while ago, he overheard some people talk about this group. These X-Men were rumored to be a band of outlaws. It was said that they fought a dragon in Tokyo. Slowly, he said, "I think so." 

            "Well, they live here."

            Tenchi somehow knew that was going to be the reply. "Really?"

            "Sure. The Professor founded the group. My brother's on the team." Instantly, Illyana took out a wallet from her pocket. She took a picture out of it, which she showed Tenchi. In the picture was a dark-skinned woman, a dark, hairy, and short man, a blue-skinned elf, a teenage girl, and a tall, muscular person.

            "My brother's the tall one," directed Illyana with her finger, "The girl's my best friend."

            "Well..." Tenchi said with amazement, "your school has some pretty weird students."

            "Look who's talking, 'sword boy'." Illyana remarked.

            "Touche!" Tenchi replied at this. He had no right to make remarks about Illyana's friends and classmates, especially since his own life wasn't normal either.

"Speaking of which," said Illyana, "You can join the school if you like. Being a mutant is your admission."

            "Well...thank you," Tenchi said in a somber tone. "But as soon I can find some transportation, I have to get back home." 

            Illyana's face slumped. She felt like an idiot.

            Tenchi saw this. "It's not your fault," he apologized, "its just that my family must be worried sick about my disappearance."

            "Oh." Illyana somberly spoke. She knew it was her fault Tenchi got here, so she wanted to help in some way. Suddenly, she got a brainstorm.

            "Perhaps I can help."

            "What do you mean?"

            "My mutant power is teleportation. I can probably take you home."

            "Well, I don't think..."

            "It's my fault you got here, so I want to atone."

            "But my home's in Okayama, in Japan!"

            "No problem. We'll go to Limbo first."

            "Limbo?"

            Illyana decided to chance it. "It's...a dimension I rule."

            "What?" Tenchi exclaimed, "Now wait-"

            "Here we go," shouted Illyana. Suddenly, a glowing disc spread beneath the duo's feet. It then elevated, engulfing Illyana and her reluctant friend, until there was nothing left.

            They were in a cave, Tenchi deduced. Even though there was light, it was all but overwhelmed by the dark shadows decked all around. The whole spooky environment resembled Ryoko's cave in the Masaki Shrine, he thought. This of course made him remember that eventful day when Ryoko was released, starting all these strange events...

            Not as if today wasn't devoid of peculiar incidents. Tenchi gathered all the things that happened: First a machine by Washu sent him in a vortex, than brought him to a duel with Illyana. This was than followed by a meeting with a person from his past, a Professor who not only taught him the English language in ten seconds, but said that he was a mutant. Next he was reacquainted with Illyana in friendlier terms, then meets yet another alien and a mutant who knew how to speak languages. And now Illyana has taken him to this weird Limbo where he was now following her to get back home. It was just one of those days, Tenchi sorrowed.

            "Where are we going?" asked Tenchi.

            "In order for me to send you home," replied Illyana, "We must go to a place where the dimensional barrier between Earth and Limbo is thinnest. It is where I can best pinpoint the best way to your home."

            "But can't you just teleport me home from the school?"

            "Since I haven't been at the place before," reassured Illyana, "I can't teleport blind. 

The appointed place in this dimension will give me the path."

            For a minute there was silence, then Tenchi broke out:

            "Illyana, you said that you rule Limbo. Does that mean you're some sort of a Queen?"

            "You can say that." answered Illyana.

            "That's funny," smiled Tenchi, then speaking louder as he lost sight of Illyana in a cavern, "Recently, I learned that I was--"

            Suddenly, the wall exploded next to Tenchi. Coming through it was some large beast. Despite the shadows, Tenchi could accurately describe the monster. It had purple skin, a face resembling a boar, with a horn protruding from its head. Ryoko may have been called a demon, but here was the real definition of that name. The definition looked at Tenchi with glowing eyes.

            Instinctively, Tenchi reacted with defense. Instantly, his hand went to his pocket. 

However, as quickly as Tenchi could move, the demon moved quicker. Its large hand rammed Tenchi to the wall. The hand then increased pressure on the boy.

            "You'll make a nice snack," spoke the demon in a harsh voice. At this, more pressure was applied to crush Tenchi. It was getting hard to breathe, he thought. Worse, the force of the blow had taken his hand from his pocket, and his present position kept him from retrieving its contents. He was about to lose consciousness...

            Suddenly, a green mark appeared upon the boy's forehead, ripping through the bandage around it. However, just before the creature noticed this, its view was caught by the appearance of a bright light from afar. This caused the demon to retreat back a few feet, causing it to release its grip. Falling to the ground, Tenchi gasped a few breaths in gratitude of his sudden release. Then he looked toward the apparition. Was it the Juraian goddess Tsunami coming to his rescue again?

            Tenchi found that the source was certainly not Tsunami. It was Illyana! She stood erect clutching that sword again, the blade emitting some sort of white fiery mist around it. Illyana also looked a bit different: her sword arm was once again covered in armor. Her face once again achieved the stern expression Tenchi had seen before, this time with glowing, pupiless eyes. In a way it looked like Ryoko when he first met her- very scary.

            "Sym!" exclaimed Illyana, "you know my word is law here. How dare you attack my friend!"

            The beast started to move back in fear (from her, Tenchi noticed). It spoke, "Look toots, I didn't know this human was your boyfriend."

            "Now you know!" declared Illyana with a warrior's courage, "Begone from my sight!"

            With that, the demon turned away. Vapor appeared around the creature, vanishing it into thin air.

            Now Tenchi was lying on the ground while this was happening. The sight of Illyana transfixed him from standing up. He saw Illyana walking toward him. She looked normal again, no sword, no armor, no glowing eyes.

            "Who was that?" Tenchi exclaimed.

            "One of my servants," Illyana spoke seriously. "Are you all right?"

            "A bit winded, that's all," said Tenchi with some concern.

            As Tenchi got back to his feet, Illyana noticed a green mark on his forehead. Then it vanished. She was probably seeing things, the girl decided.

            "Now stay close behind me this time," she said. 

            To prove her warning, she grabbed Tenchi's hand. The boy took this with some apprehension. He was trying to comprehend what just happened. Illyana looked frightening, and the demon appeared to be scared of her. Was she some sort of monster herself? He then remembered their first meeting, and how the Tenchi blade automatically attacked her as if she was an evil opponent. Looks like you done it again, Tenchi, he thought to himself. Once again he'd met a person who was more then meets the eye. Will he meet a normal person ever again?

            Illyana also had a lot to think about. It was stupid of her to leave Tenchi unprotected. It was also dumb of her to let him see that side of her. Of course, she knew this incompetence all came down to one stupid action: taking Tenchi to Limbo in the first place! What was she thinking of doing? Taking her boyfriend to meet her satanic folks?

            That joke didn't seem all that funny at that moment, especially that label on Tenchi. What did she mean HER BOYFRIEND?!? Was she falling in love with Tenchi? True he was cute, she thought, but that didn't mean anything, or did it? On second thought, maybe that's why she was acting so stupid. Well, that's going to stop, Illyana decided. Once she gets Tenchi home, she'll mystically erase his memories about what happened.

            At this point, Tenchi and Illyana were well out of the cavern. They were now in this huge place full of mist and glittering light. The two viewed this place from a star-shaped balcony.

            "We're here." said Illyana. She let go of Tenchi's hand, and walked toward the middle of the balcony. Turning toward Tenchi, she said, "What do you think?"

            Tenchi looked dumbfounded at this place. It was bright compared to the dark cave they previously walked in. Compared to the narrow passage, this new place was immense, stretching possibly miles of space. The clouds from above ran as if someone had placed them in fast forward. The horizon was spectacular, and yet barren.

            "Amazed?" Illyana asked. Tenchi slowly moved his head up and down.

            "Now hold on a moment," said Illyana as she raised her hands. "I will mystically locate the coordinates to your home."

            "Mystically?" questioned Tenchi.

            "I'm...a Sorceress." Illyana reluctantly said, smiling nervously.

            "Is there anything else you haven't told me about you?" Tenchi seriously asked.

            "N-no," Illyana smiled. 

            Tenchi had reasons to doubt this. At any rate, he resolved that the best solution was to get in the act. Looking down on himself, Tenchi noticed how beat up and dirty his socks had gotten. He had been teleported to the school without any pair of shoes. He didn't bother to talk to Xavier about it because he was still inside a house, and thus following the custom. Now being in this dimension called for the matter to be settled.

            "Illyana, can you magically conjure up for me a pair of shoes?"

            Illyana waved her hand to Tenchi's feet. Instantly, the boy saw himself wearing footwear: black leather boots, the type a punk would wear.

            "Thank you." replied Tenchi rather sarcastically. 

            Meanwhile, Illyana sat with her knees crossed on the floor. Suddenly, a silver flame glowed around the girl. As it shined, it flowed and shifted around her like waves of water. In seconds, this apparition swirled about her, flying around a very dazzled Tenchi. These misty rays then touched the ground beneath them, filling up marks that formed into a pentagram. Tenchi had read about this sign. It stood for the conjuring of white magic...as well as black.

            "I'm taking you home, Tenchi," Illyana victoriously declared, "Here we go!"

            The surrounding pentagram then exploded into a blinding white flash, engulfing the two persons until both vanished without any sign.

            The next sight was scant of glittering lights and mist. The sky was blue with white clouds. From aside, greenish woods and forests studded the background. For a moment, Tenchi and Illyana felt they were above the world. IN FACT, they actually WERE above it all, elevated above a lake. But gravity must make its presence known, and its law caused the boy and girl to fall into the waters below. As their bodies became one with the water, for a brief moment any trace of them was unknown to see. But just as the law of gravity must apply, so to the natural law of breathing; Tenchi and Illyana arose from the water, gasping for air.

            "What...are we doing here?!?" coughed Tenchi.

            "I guess I wasn't as sure of the coordinates as I thought," breathed Illyana. "I'm not in complete control of my powers." 

            With effort, the two swam toward the shore. The sudden crash took much out of them, but they eventually made it. Dragging themselves on the ground, they both sat on muddy grass. They were both exhausted, not to mention wet. After a few breaths, Tenchi took off his drenched gray coat and started to twist it free from water. Illyana started to blush at Tenchi's soaked shirt. It clung to his body, revealing a well-rounded physique. Enough of this, she thought. She got up and started to strip. Tenchi's cheeks turned red at this sight, but it disappeared when he saw that the girl was wearing something underneath her sweater and jeans. It appeared that almost her entire body was covered in a black leotard suit, save for a yellow tunic that covered her torso. Around her waist was a red belt with an "X" in the middle. Tenchi suddenly realized it was the same outfit Illyana wore when they first met.

            "What are you wearing?"

            "It's my school uniform," Illyana stated, wrapping her sweater around her belt, "It possesses an insulation that's warming me up."        

            "Some school," Tenchi remarked, lamenting his lack of such an outfit. He then started to look around. Tenchi recognized the place. His home was just about a half-mile away. Wrapping his coat around his waist, he started to walk to a road. Illyana threw her pants over her shoulder and followed. Their wet shoes squeaked as they walked.

            Illyana looked around the countryside and farmlands. She had never been to Japan before, though her brother had visited the place three times. Her friend Kitty was in this country at present, though she didn't know where.

            "You live around here?" she asked Tenchi.

            "Yes, I live near my Grandfather's shrine, working as an apprentice, training, farming.

            "You're a farmer? Illyana lightened to this, "Why, I was born in a farm, and my brother has a garden near the School."

            "Really?" Tenchi replied, "From what I've seen, I wouldn't have thought it."

            "Well, I'm not as good with a green thumb as my brother is. I guess magic is my only vocation." Illyana joked. Her powers were definitely NOT a laughing matter, but Illyana marveled at how she was suddenly treating it as if it was.

            "It must be fun to have a brother or sister," Tenchi lamented. "I don't."

            "You're an only child?"

            "I'm afraid yes."

            "Must be lonely," Illyana seriously intoned. She knew the feeling.

            "Not any more. My house has recently acquired some 'boarders'."

            "From out of town?"

            "You...can say that."

            By now Tenchi and Illyana were about to pass the clearing that blocked the house from their view. Moving away from it, they were able to fully see the disaster.

            Tenchi paused for a moment. The Masaki residence was a wreck. The front of the house was practically blown apart. Concerned, he ran toward the ruins, with Illyana in pursuit. Finally, he approached the inside. The roof was caved in, with support beams, broken plaster, and wrecked furniture beneath it. Getting closer, he could smell a pungent scent. There were signs of ash, showing the evidence of a fire.

            "RYOKO!" he screamed. "AYEKA! SASAMI!"

            What had happened? Tenchi thought to himself. Did those girls have another fight? Did Mihoshi crash her ship again? Did one of Washu's experiments go wrong? He hoped these were the cases, for it appeared that a more serious conclusion was the answer. But he was gone for only a few hours, hardly enough time for all thi-

            Tenchi froze when his sight caught something.

            Illyana was standing next to Tenchi as he explored the ruins. A grim foreboding approached her. The place had obviously seen a battle, with perhaps some casualties. Turning to Tenchi, she found him standing still toward a messy corner. Slowly, she watched as the boy kneeled down, sweeping away the debris. His head then lowered. Illyana walked a little closer, and moving past Tenchi, saw the grim sight. On the floor lay what was left of some furry animal, probably a rabbit.

            Illyana backed away. Suddenly, the whole place was looking like a morgue. She remembered a hallway in Limbo where the corpse of her brother was hung out like a large piece of meat. It was ghoulish standing here, but Illyana persevered. Her experiences had toughened her.

            Suddenly, Tenchi stood right up and walked passed by her, revealing the face of a person ready to snap. He started yelling in Japanese, though Illyana could understand the tone of the words, if not the meaning. Then he ran to a small door under the staircase. 

Illyana ran to his side, but before then the boy had turned away from it. The girl looked inside that doorway. It was nothing but a ruined broom closet.

            Turning way at this, Illyana saw Tenchi darting away from the ruins. As usual, she followed, screaming for Tenchi to stop. He was now going up a long stone stairway on the hill. Before Illyana could reach the first step, Tenchi was just about on the last one. She could easily have teleported on the top, but unless she knew what the top looked like she couldn't do it. So she continued on her trek. She was halfway through it when she suddenly heard a loud cry.

            This stopped her. It sounded like an animal in pain. Illyana had heard such painful cries before, in Limbo. 

With determination, the girl darted up the remaining steps. The top revealed yet another destroyed building. "Tenchi!" she cried out. Looking around, she spotted the boy. He was groveling over a hill before a bunch of tombstones. Illyana now knew what the cry was about.

            Tenchi remembered that on that day it was snowing. He was probably four or five, playing joyously at his Grandfather's house. The snow flittered down upon him, his small hands grabbing the flakes. He was building a snowman when his father appeared. Happily, he ran to him to show his creation. But his father had a sad face. As if to make the gloom spread, Dad said:

            "Tenchi...you're mother is..."

            With that next and final word, Tenchi's world collapsed, his life shattered beyond repair.

            He never wanted to think about that horrible day so long ago, but the present situation opened the wounds to bleed afresh. Standing before him were five freshly dug graves. Two of them bore inscriptions and pictures of his father and grandfather, but the others were unmarked. One of them was smaller then the rest, and somehow Tenchi knew it wasn't Washu.

            They were gone. Perhaps not all were dead, but it looked like those missing won't come back. At any rate it was both real and unbelievable. He was not gone long. How could this have happened? The faces of the departed flashed in Tenchi's mind. He tried not to, but memories of Dad, Grandfather, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, and Washu were all so hard to blot out. They all grouped together to spread the pain he felt. No, not pain, Tenchi corrected himself. Sheer agony. His world was destroyed; not since his mother's death did he feel so hurt and alone.

            A hand came upon Tenchi's shoulder. It was Illyana.

            "I'm sorry." she said.

            Sorry she said. What a hollow consolation that was, Tenchi thought. It didn't bring back his father and grandfather, the two closest figures in his entire life. Nor did it return the aliens who were perhaps the first real friends he ever had. The sweet Sasami, the arrogant but friendly Ryoko, the graceful Ayeka, not to mention Mihoshi, Washu, and Ryo-ohki. He wished with all his heart for them to come back (even if it meant another fight), and thus stop the grief he felt. Saying sorry would not do that.

            "Please," Tenchi coldly exclaimed, "leave me alone."

            "I know what you must be-"

            "NO YOU DON'T!" interrupted Tenchi, his body rising from the ground, his face full of rage. "You have absolutely no idea what I'm feeling right now! My family is dead! They're dead, and there was nothing I could do to stop it!"

            "It wasn't your fault!"

            "Like hell it wasn't!" Tenchi snapped at Illyana's face. "I have this great power, and it did nothing to save them. I made a promise to protect them, and now look at what happened? I should have been here!"

            "And WHAT?" hollered Illyana, her patience thinning at this assault. "So you can die with them? Oh! That's really smart-"

            "SHUT UP!" interrupted Tenchi. Without a moment's hesitance, he slapped Illyana in the face. The girl recoiled at this harm, her hands clasped into her face. She had had enough of him. All she had to do was conjure up her Soulsword and...

            No. Illyana controlled herself. No. Don't do this. Just go away. Don't look at him, don't-

            Illyana looked back. Instead of an angry opponent, she saw the poor distraught figure of a boy looking down in misery. His knees suddenly bent out of shape, shrinking him to the point of kneeling. He raised his head, now full of tears, looking around for comfort. This sorry disposition moved Illyana. The urge of aggression has been overwhelmed. She wanted to help him. Like Tenchi, she kneeled down, in front of him. With a face of understanding, she embraced him, her head beside his.

            "It's not fair." mumbled Tenchi.

            "I know...I know," hushed Illyana calmly. "Believe me, I know how you feel. I've lost some people very close to me. I don't want to remember, but I do. I have to."

            Tenchi said nothing at first, then asked a sad question:

            "What am I going to do now?"

            "If it makes things easier," Illyana said, "you can live with me at the school. The

Professor would be too happy to accept you. You can start a new life with my 'family'." 

            "Thank you." Tenchi choked. Slowly, his arms returned the embrace.

            It was probably a few minutes by which the two held each other, but as far as they were concerned, it was hours. Tenchi needed someone, and Illyana was happy to oblige. He wanted to thank her with all his heart. Illyana felt sad for Tenchi's plight as though it was her own. A sharing made bearable by her ability to comfort him. Something was happening to her feelings for this boy.

            It was Tenchi who finally broke the embrace. With a face of forced acceptance he said, "I wish to be alone for a while."

            "All right." understood Illyana. They both got up and separated. She watched him go back to the graves, where he sat down and made some sort of prayer. Then she turned and walked toward the steps, trying to make meaning out of the tragedy that happened. 

            A catastrophe that she believed was her fault. She was partially responsible for teleporting Tenchi to the School. He helped Tenchi get back home, only for him to see his family dead. It was as if she was proving Belasco right, all she could do is bring misery and destruction. If only she and Tenchi had arrived earlier to-

            Wait a minute.

            Illyana thought of something. It was probably a long shot, but...

            "Tenchi!" the girl screamed, charging back to the praying boy.

            "What!" Tenchi turned around.

            "You can read Japanese, right?" Illyana excitedly gasped, "Then what does the inscription say about the day of death? Is it the day you left or afterwards?"

            Tenchi looked closely at his father's tombstone. His eyes widened.

            "After the day...but-."

            Illyana's face brightened up. Tenchi was confused. Putting her hands on the boy's arms, she said, "Tenchi, I think we traveled into the future."

            "What?" 

            "As I said before, I am not in complete control of my powers in time and space. I believe that because of this inexperience, we've arrived not on the day you left, but days later."

            Tenchi's face turned rash with overreaction. Grasping Illyana's arms, he shouted, 

"Illyana, are you sure!"

            "I hope so, which means if I can teleport us back to the correct day of departure..."

            Tenchi cried with ecstasy. He threw himself on Illyana, lifting her up in the air.

            "There's no time for that," the girl giggled in excitement. "There are more important things to do."

            "R-right." Tenchi excitingly said, putting Illyana back down.

            Illyana then waved her arms. A stepping disc appeared beneath the two.

            "Whatever happened to your family must have been caused by something big, maybe bigger than the two of us." said Illyana with caution. "We need help, and I know where to find it."

===================================================================================================

To be continued          

Next time on Part Three: The Tenchi gang meets the New Mutants!                                     


	3. 3 No Need for First Impressions

The Prince and the Sorceress 

Part 3: "No Need for First Impressions"

By claudius

            I do not own the copyright to either Tenchi Muyo or New Mutants.

========================================================================================

"Hello?"

            "G-grandpa?!"

            "Tenchi? What is the meaning of this call?"

            "…Well, actually…is everything all right there?"

            "From where I am standing, everything seems fine. Why do you ask?"

            "Well...I've been transported somewhere by Washu. But don't worry. Can you please tell Ryoko and the others that I'm all right, and will be back soon?"

            "All right, I will inform them."

            "...and Grandpa?"

            "Yes?"

            "Please take care."

            The School for Gifted Youngsters was located at Manchester County near Manhattan. It was a woodland area isolated from the rest of the town. This was because Professor Xavier wanted to protect his mutant students from a community that may fear and hate them.

            That is not to say all normal human beings were prejudiced to mutants. One good exception was Stevie Hunter, a former ballet dancer turned teacher. For a while she had been physically conditioning Xavier's students, with the knowledge that they were mutants. At this moment she had already finished a class with them, offering the students a ride back to the school.

            Sam Guthrie was among this particular carpool. He sat in the front of Stevie's mini-van while his classmates were in the back. Sam hadn't seen them before class, they being either at the mall or some other place. On their return home, Sam was now telling them about his encounter with an Asian visitor.

            "Anyway, this kid hadda lightsaber out of a Star Wars movie," Sam explained. "Seein' there was trouble, ah rocketed myself to the Danger Room, where ah saw Illyana fightin' with the boy. Seein' that the kid had his back to me, I flew toward him and knocked him cold. The boy saw it comin', but did nothin' in time."

            "Wish I had my hands on him." said a male friend in the back.

            "Ya probably still can, Bobby." said Sam. "With the kid down, Illyana 'ported us down to the infirmary, though this meant going through Limbo first. Finally, we reached the place, where Illyana suddenly ran off, like she was scared or somethin'."

            This received a silence from everyone in the car. Although the gang was beginning to accept Illyana, some were still wary of her.

            "No wonder she wasn't at class today." spoke Stevie.

            "Anyway, the Professor came walkin' in..."

            Everyone grunted and smiled at this. The idea of the Professor walking after years of being in a wheelchair was still a strange one to think of.

            "He came walkin' in an' treated the boy. Ah can tell ya that the Professor reacted to the boy's appearance as if he knew him before. When ah asked what's up, he sent me away, tellin' me that ah was gonna be late for dancin' lessons."

            "Wonder what bothered him?" said Bobby.

            "Probably met the boy a long time ago, Roberto." said the dark haired girl at back, "What did he look like?"

            "As ah told ya before, he looked Japanese or Chinese. About my age, with black hair an' a ponytail. Ah think he could be a mutant."

            "What became of his weapon?" said a blonde female.

            "When I picked the hilt up, it near burned my hand. The Professor scooped it up with some tongs and placed it into the kid's coat pocket. He said it's the boy's possession."

            "Interesting," commented the blonde.

            By this time, the car had passed through the gates that led to the mansion. "Here's our stop!" cried Stevie. Of the five who got out, the girl with the black hair moved with the most concern. Slowly standing up, she took out from inside the car a cane, which she set as support.       

            "Is anybody at home?" asked Stevie.

            "The Professor's at a lecture." said Sam, "and the X-Men are on a mission, but Illyana and Doug are inside."

            "Well, tell them I said hi," declared the teacher. With that, she drove away from the mansion.

            "Come on, gang," shouted Roberto. "Let's see this kid!" 

            The five of them walked to the front door. Miraculously, the dark hair was able to catch up with the others. To her delight, her condition was improving. Entering the door revealed the grand staircase in the main hall. On the steps were Doug, Warlock, and Illyana, the latter looking grave.

            "We've got a tragedy to prevent, guys." she said.

            Tenchi couldn't sleep.

            He was in the living room, lying on a couch with a blanket. It was quiet and dark, but he just couldn't rest. He deserved it considering what he had just been through, but it just couldn't happen.

            And it certainly didn't help Tenchi that Warlock stopped by. Having one's closed eyes open to find a very weird face staring at you is not a little shocking! Nor did it help matters that Warlock shaped its own face to look just like Tenchi! That was a freaky moment. Tenchi understood the creature meant well, calling him a "selffriend" after all, but its appearance really bothered him. Luckily, Doug came in and asked Warlock to give him peace. What a nice kid, Tenchi thought.

            Afterwards, Tenchi decided to gaze about the room. On the ceiling he could see flickering lights, reflections of moonlight from the pool outside. This caused him to think about what had happened.

            The accidental trip to the future both relieved and bothered him. Could the tragedy he saw be somehow prevented from happening? He dearly hoped so. At least he had proof that the gang was alive. Hearing his Grandfather's voice on the phone brought him great rejoice. His home phone was destroyed by Mihoshi's crash, causing him to call the shrine.* He was glad, but soon a horrible thought came into his mind: if his friends and family were alive now, and if the tragedy happened at that moment, there was nothing Tenchi could do to stop it. This made him restless. He couldn't trust the fact that today was not the death date.

            What he could trust, however, was Illyana. The girl had done so much for him. In gratitude, Tenchi lashed out his grief and struck her. He felt sorry for that, but even then Illyana consoled him when his world fell apart. She offered him a new home, and on top of that, revealed a way to save his family. This did not make Tenchi forget about the incident in Limbo, but he chose to ignore it. After all, Ryoko looked scary at first.

            There was one other thing Tenchi pondered about. Illyana believed that the disaster could have been caused by someone. Of course, she didn't know about the weird incidents that occurred in his household, like catfights or spaceship crashes. However, Tenchi realized those ideas were probably not the cause. 

            He had already heard a door open, followed by voices. These were probably the help, Tenchi concluded. Illyana told him they needed assistance, and she said that this was in the form of a group by which she, Warlock, and Doug were members of: The New Mutants. Why they were called 'new' he didn't know. What he did know was that if the threat was capable of taking out Ryoko (presuming her body was in one of the unmarked graves, a thought that gave Tenchi special worry) then he probably needed as much help as he could get. 

            Tenchi decided he couldn't lay down any longer. Silently, he walked out into the hall. As before in Illyana's tour, the boy couldn't help but be amazed by the spacious architecture. Though not a professional himself, Tenchi was enough of the architect's son to know the styles the rooms were built from. The front staircase was especially grand, larger than the ones at his house.

            The voices appeared closer. Tenchi tracked them down to a half-open door. He sneaked towards it. To his advantage, the door swung outwards, so he could get a view of the room- it was a kitchen- as well as the source of the voices.

            On a table were a bunch of kids his age. From closest to farthest, there was Doug and Warlock, standing side-by-side as if they were buddies. Next to that pair, Tenchi recognized the flying kid who hit him. He was a tall, slender person with a long neck and a flattop of blond hair. Next to him was another girl with a blond hair, this time curly. She was beautiful, with a proud expression of strength. 

            This posture, however, was overshadowed by the girl sitting next to her. She was of a darker skin, with raven-black hair rolled and pulled back into two ponytails by leather straps. Tenchi knew that she was probably an American Indian. He had watched many Western movies in his youth to know that. She possessed a stern vigilance that almost resembled Ryoko.

            The redhead beside her was definitely the opposite. She was shorter, meeker, and had very little hair on top. This lady sat closely by the Indian. That was all who sat at the table. Illyana was standing at the head, telling them all about the story, while on a corner leaned another darker boy who rivaled the Indian in stern expressions.

            They were supposedly the help Illyana was talking about. She had told Tenchi earlier that each of them was a mutant like him, possessed of great powers. This included changing form, flying, making molten lava, and super strength. And yet, Tenchi noticed, they were kids his age. Of course, this was not really a big deal. Tenchi had learned from his experiences that the most normal looking could be the most bizarre.

            "...that's a pretty incredible story, blondie." said the flattop.

            "Is it true?" said the kid in the corner.

            "I believe it." spoke the Indian sincerely. Although the gang dismissed her answer as one of trust, none of them knew that Dani had actually witnessed such a situation before. A while ago, Dani and Illyana had time-slipped to a future where their classmates had become pupils of the X-Men's foe, the Hellfire Club. Whether those were really shadows of yet-to-come or just a warning that can be averted could not be truly realized.

            "So there's a chance we can save Tenchi's family," declared Illyana. "The question is: what are we going to do about it?"

            "Illyana," said Dani seriously, "suppose the cause of this tragedy was too powerful for us? This problem seems to be more in the Avengers' league."

            "And tis' na right t' go without the Professor's knowledge." said the redhead.

            "Well, the Professor's out for the moment," addressed Illyana, "and if we wait until he or any of the X-Men return, it may be too late to save Tenchi's family."

            "Look, Illyana," pointed out Dani, "I haven't said no yet. The X-Men are on a mission, which means the situation is forcibly in our hands. Also, the Professor seems to trust this kid with our secrets, which forgoes the chances of a trap. I'm just stating facts we should consider before we walk into this adventure. I wanna help, but since we are a team, I feel it's important to see where each of us stands."

            "I'll go, Dani," said the boy in the corner. "This looks exciting."

            "I will also assist Tenchi in his trial." said the curly-haired blond.

            "Count me in!" said Doug.

            "I don't know about that, Doug," said Dani cautiously. "Your powers are mental, not physical, and the danger seems VERY physical."

             "Hey, I'm part of the team now, remember?" explained Doug. "Besides, can any of you speak Japanese?"

            "Kid has a point, Dani," said the flattop. Dani complied.

            "AND- self- SHALL- join- SELFRIENDS- in- SELFFRIEND'S- aid!" said Warlock.

            "Since most a' ya are goin'," remarked the flattop, "as deputy leader, ah shall join ya."

            "Don't forget that I outrank you, Sam," added Dani. "I'll lead the tribe."

            "Do you think that is wise?" said the blond girl.

            "Amara's right," said Sam. "Ya just recoverin' from that attack by the Demon Bear. Heck, you've just begun walkin' again!"

            "There's a first time for everything," said Dani.

            The redhead moved devotedly beside Dani. "If yuir then goin' my friend," she said, "I will follow."

            "Thanks, Rahne." said Dani, "Then I guess it's settled!"

            "So how do we get there?" asked Sam.

            "I think we have no choice," Dani hesitantly decided, "but to use Illyana's method of transportation. Hopefully you've been able to track the destination to avoid any time paradoxes."

            "I hope so," said Illyana.

            Watching this from the door, Tenchi turned away, closing his eyes. Help was on the way. Opening up his eyes, he saw Warlock's head floating right in front of him!

            "Query: WHY- is- SELFFRIEND- behind- DOOR?"

            The weird nature of Warlock's face surprised Tenchi greatly. Backing away, he lost his balance. His body pressed upon the half-opened door, opening it further, leading him to crash on the floor.

            Tenchi grabbed his head. He had banged it again! Opening his eyes, he saw the New Mutants standing above him.

            "Uh...Hi?" he meekly introduced. 

            "Guess we have a spy here." Dani made a wicked smile from above. "My people knew of slow, painful punishments to implement on such like you. But I guess the worst thing we'll do is go with you to Japan."

            The waiting was unbearable, thought Ryoko.

            For hours, the space pirate, Ayeka, Sasami, and Ryo-ohki sat in the living room waiting for Tenchi's return. Mihoshi was on some secret mission in space, and Washu was still in the lab. The situation was so intense that Sasami couldn't fix any lunch.

            "What's taking him so long?!?" screamed Ryoko.

            "You're the one to talk, demon!" snapped Ayeka. "We wouldn't be waiting like this if you hadn't decided to work your way into Tenchi and me!"

            "Yeah, right!" remarked Ryoko.

            "That's enough!" cried Sasami. "This won't bring us back Tenchi."

            Sasami did the impossible; her words had stopped an upcoming battle. Both sides leaned back on the couch. Ryoko was still angry, presumably to Ayeka, but actually on herself. She was partially at fault for Tenchi's disappearance, a responsibility that gnawed at her.

            Originally, such feelings were unheard of from a character like Ryoko. Created by Washu as a slave for Kagato, Ryoko was a force of death and destruction; any who messed with her paid dearly. She was ready to pay Yosho for imprisoning her in that cave, until her warlike resolve was conquered by an unseen anomaly named Tenchi. Stuck in a cave for seven centuries, Ryoko received some relief from her internment as Yosho's young descendant visited her cage. The boy charmed the space pirate's heart, an affection that eventually transformed into love.

            True, Ryoko had a funny way of showing it, throwing energy blasts at the boy after her release. But she was only letting out some long suppressed anger. She wouldn't really hurt him. Things did take a wrong turn when Yosho's snobby half-sister arrived, setting in motion the arrival of a bunch of alien girls who vied for her love's attention, including her mother!

            Now, thanks to her, he was transported someplace. To her relief, Katsuhito had just received word from Tenchi of his return. But when that would be Ryoko had no knowledge. The suspense was aggravating, taking its toll on the pirate. She was feeling tired and worn out, a very unusual occurrence considering her physiology and psychology. 

            The door from the front entrance sounded out with its opening. The girls and cabbit all got up and headed for hall. In entering, Ayeka, Ryoko, and Sasami and Ryo-ohki all froze, their faces a mixture of surprise, confusion, and wonderment. At the opening of the doorway stood somebody well known to all of them.

            "Tenchi?" said Ryoko with disbelief.

            It was him. Standing erect but somehow tired. His face was a little haggard, no doubt because of bad experience. This expression started to lift away once the boy's eyes caught sight of his friends.

            For a second, no movements were made, no sound. It was too bizarre for words or actions. It appeared to be all a dream. The girls, however, didn't want it to be. With tear-streaking faces, gasping with happiness, they ran to their target, hopeful that the illusion was real.

            The four embraced. It wasn't a dream. Ryo-ohki pressed her face on the boy's leg. Tenchi squeezed Ryoko and Ayeka with both his arms, with a hand pressed to the head of a hugging Sasami. Tenchi was afraid he would never see any of them again. However, once he saw Azaka and Kamidake at the gates, all reservations were shattered. The boy who often winced whenever Ryoko pounced on him now was too overwhelmed with emotion to care. He accepted her embraces full heartedly, exchanging them with his own. They were all together again.

            Sasami was the first to break the embrace. Rubbing her eyes from her tears of joy, her glance was caught by something outside.

            Moving closer to the door, she said "Tenchi, who are those people?"

            Ayeka and Ryoko also heard this. Opening their tear-wet eyes, they too saw this group. Five of them were women.

            Illyana looked on forlornly. Her time slip had worked. It appeared that they had arrived in the right time. The sunny day played no cause for doubt. She knew of the continental time zones that would make night on one part of the world while it was day in another. And Tenchi's reunion was the topper of her success. Still, she wasn't too happy about her achievements. Seeing Tenchi's emotional embrace with the 'boarders' made Illyana feel a little down, as if something was now lost to her. She failed to keep this disappointment private. Amara spotted the glum look on her teammate's face, as well as the other expressions Illyana made during the trek whenever the boy was around. She had an idea for these expressions.

            At any rate, the trip was a success, considering the unpredictable nature of Illyana's time slips. Now was the time to be as inconspicuous as possible. They originally thought to wear some Oriental dresses that the X-Men had attained in their many trips, but Tenchi advised them that it wasn't necessary, that wearing normal clothes was just as good. Their uniforms were contained in two book bags worn by their leaders. Warlock at first proved a problem, considering his/its physical condition. Luckily, the techno-being miraculously managed to take the height, form, and appearance of a pretty girl...except for one detail that Doug managed to mention to Warlock before getting to the house. "Drop the beard, 'locke"

            Ryoko turned to Tenchi, repeating Sasami's question. "Yeah, who are THESE people?"

            Tenchi paused at this. He was told by Dani and Illyana not to disclose any information about the New Mutants, nor, for some reason, the cause for their arrival.

            "Well...They're friends of mine."

            Ryoko's eye was mainly directed toward the female part of the group. Two blonds, two of black hair, and a redhead. I see, she thought suspiciously. Suddenly she vanished, rematerializing in front of the mutants. Although Tenchi had explained to them the real nature of his houseguests, this display of superpowers surprised the team greatly.

            "Now, tell me," asked Ryoko sternly, "just what are doing with MY Tenchi?!"

            Tenchi moved toward his friend (Ayeka having already broken her hold). "Ryoko, these are foreigners. I don't think they know what you're talking about!"

            "Save it Tenchi," sternly remarked Illyana, "I know exactly what your friend is talking about." She then looked Ryoko in the eye. The glance gave the space pirate some pause. There was something scary about this blonde.

            "You do?" answered Tenchi to Illyana's question. "But how?"

            "By the greatest mind in the universe!" answered a voice.

            Tenchi knew whom that catchphrase belonged to. He turned around. "Washu! It's you!"

            "Nice to see you return from your trip." squeaked the scientist in her child voice. 

"My sensors, what's left of them, spotted your arrival, as well as these several others. 

It took me little time to take out an old device of mine, a universal tongue-box, for this occasion. This invention creates a large field that makes any conflicting language sound decipherable."

            Everyone stood marveled at this discovery, including a disappointed Doug. There goes my use, he thought.

            "Now can anyone please answer my sister's question," pointed out Ayeka, "As well as how did Lord Tenchi managed to meet you all?"

            "We're on a school trip to Japan," answered Dani. "While exploring the landscape, we saw Tenchi lying unconscious on a tree. After applying some first aid, we brought him to his house."

            "Oh." replied Ayeka. She didn't believe a single word.

            Suddenly another person approached the small crowd. "New guests, eh?" he asked in a cool voice.

            "Grandfather!" said Tenchi with a sense of respect and love to his relation.

            "Grandson," the old man replied, "I see you have returned...in time for our session."

            Tenchi face faulted at this unusual reply. How could his grandfather be thinking of training at a time like this? Still, Grandpa was Grandpa.

            Illyana walked close to Tenchi. "It's all right. We'll all pitch in."

            "Good!" exclaimed the grandfather, who was giving a studied view on the new visitors, especially Illyana. "The shrine sidewalk needs some dusting. You can find brooms in the storage room." The old man than turned away, ignorant of the bomb he just dropped. The gang stood breathless at this. This was not their idea of 'pitching in'!

            "You know, I love to," Dani apologized, "but we need to contact our guide. But don't worry; I'll only take Doug, 'Pam', and Roberto. The rest can do the chores for you."

            "What!?" exclaimed those of names unmentioned. Dani moved to them.

            "Look, team," whispered the Indian to the gang. "We don't really know the true situation here. It's best that some of you remain to watch for trouble, while the rest of us keep a distance."

            Sam knew Dani also wanted to skip the chores, but he decided to comply. "OK. Some a' us will remain."

            Dani turned to Rahne. "My friend, you know what to do."

            "Yes, Dani." answered the redhead.

            Roberto then walked over to Ryoko. "It is a shame to depart from such lovely ladies." With a charming disposition, he touched Ryoko's hand and lifted it, his lips making contact. Now Ryoko would have normally pounded the guy for putting the moves on her. However, she knew Tenchi wouldn't like that. So Ryoko decided not to pound Roberto. She kicked him in the jewels instead.

            The boy gasped as he crashed to the ground. His best friend Sam came to his aid. "Are ya alright?"

            "That'll teach you not to put your hands on me!" cried Ryoko.

            Roberto got angry. "Why you-"

            "That's enough," whispered a cautious Sam. "One black spark an' the games up."

            Roberto attempted to calm down. He got up, looking at Ryoko warily.  

            Meanwhile, a disapproving Tenchi moved to Ryoko, "You shouldn't do things like that." The pirate turned her head away defiantly.

            With that, the crowd separated, with one faction leaving and the other remaining.

            Tenchi decided some introductions were in order. Turning to the mutants, he said: 

"I'd like you to meet Ryoko."

            "Hi," spoke the space pirate with daggers in her eyes.

            "Princess Ayeka."

            "Charmed." Ayeka spoke stoically.

            "Her sister Sasami."

            "Please to meet you!" enthusiastically cried the youth in a tone quite different from the others.

            "And Little Washu." 

            "It's a pleasure to meet such like you." shouted the genius in a childish tone of curiosity.

            Receiving this, the remaining guests offered their names. Illyana Rasputin, Sam Guthrie, Rahne Sinclair, and Amara Aquilla.

            "I hope then we can show you our hospitality in the same vein Lord Tenchi has given to us." said Ayeka in a mannered tone.

            "Let me show you the storage room," offered Tenchi. The four new guests followed him. Ryoko watched them leave with flashy eyes. It looked like a war had started. 

            From a tree near the shrine, Ryoko decided to take an insightful study on these new visitors. Both Illyana and that Casanova convinced her to be wary of their presence. Field trip my eye, she gathered to herself. At any rate this would prove to be just the therapy for the haze she was in. Strangely, it had not vanished once her beloved had returned.

            At the shrine sidewalk, Illyana, Amara, and Rahne were sweeping dust. Their hearts were not in it. Illyana's demon side felt antsy toward the hallowed grounds nearby. Her teammates had other qualms.

            "I thought we were to aid Tenchi as allies," snapped Amara, "not as servants."

            "Well, I'm not too happy about this either," answered Illyana, "but I agree with 

Dani that we must keep as much an inconspicuous appearance as possible."

            "Illyana! Have you seen the eyes of those girls? It appeared like they wanted to kill us. I fear our plan is not working."

            "I dunno," said Rahne. "Sasami seems a nice girl." 

            "So we made a bad impression." defended Illyana. "No big deal."

            "Still," smugly replied Amara to Illyana, "I can understand why you are helping the boy."

            Illyana stared at her comrade with apprehension. "What do you mean by that?"

            "It looks as if divine Venus has found your heart."

            Illyana's face reddened. "I am not...!"

            "Forgive me for not believing you!" spoke Amara. "You seem to brighten up whenever Tenchi is around."

            "Ye should na' think such improper thoughts, Amara." started Rahne

            Amara ignored this. "Admit it, Illyana!"

            Illyana didn't know what to think of this accusation. She didn't want to say 'yes', but saying 'no' seemed untrue as well. Instead, she turned to Rahne. "I think it's time we contacted the others."

            Ryoko heard all this. To say she was angered would be an understatement. Her tense hand clawed the tree of its bark. She was right all along about Illyana. Well, thought Ryoko, there was going to be a reckoning. The gem of her left wrist glowed brightly.

            "Ya wouldn't!"

            Sam asked this question with himself pinned at two threats. One was the cliff to the hill he was balancing at. The other was a bokan stick pointed to his chest by Tenchi.

            "You're right." smiled Tenchi, lowering his stick. But just as this action gave Sam some relax, Tenchi continued with, "However, remember last we met?"

            With that, Tenchi re-pointed his stick at Sam, causing the latter to lean back as much as he was able. With speed, Tenchi threw his foot around his opponent's left leg, pushing it off balance. Instantly, Sam fell off the cliff, rolling down the small hill beneath it, splashing into the mud puddle at the hill's end.

            His descent stopped, albeit messily, Sam started to remember what caused this. He was watching Tenchi getting trained by his Grandfather. After awhile, Sam started to doubt the necessity of the training methods. Jumping on a bunch of wood stumps while hitting a swinging rock had nothing on a run through in the Danger Room. The old man must have seen this doubt, because afterwards he invited Sam to engage Tenchi in a duel. Sam enthusiastically obliged to this.

            What a mistake that was, the lad had now realized. Using wooden sticks, Sam found his opponent to be the better one. Tenchi was practically playing with him, slapping Sam's sides with his sword while avoiding any attacking shots. He couldn't blast off: that wouldn't be fair. Eventually the duel took its end at the cliff, with Tenchi disarming Sam, making him rue his comments.

            As Sam was getting up from the mud, the victor descended down the hill to reach him. Tenchi felt a little guilty about his action, but only a little. Standing tall, he offered his hand to Sam.

            "Ah woulda' beat ya if ah used muh powers." warned Sam as he clasped Tenchi's hand.

            "Sure you would," sarcastically smiled Tenchi.

            Sam decided to ignore this. Words didn't hurt anybody. Besides, he felt some retribution was needed. From what he'd seen, Tenchi was a good kid, definitely undeserving of that slam he took earlier. Checking his wet clothing, Sam asked, "Do ya know where ah can get cleaned up?"

            "I know the place," answered Tenchi. "C'mon!"

            The two young men walked down the woods, avoiding the steps by taking a shortcut to the house. Along the way, Sam decided to ask Tenchi about his life.

            "So ya live with your Granddaddy?"

            "No, I live with my father." spoke Tenchi.

            "Divorced?"

            "No." Tenchi answered sadly.

            Sam realized the meaning of this answer. He felt ashamed for prying into such a personal issue. To ease things, Sam sincerely said: "Ah know how ya feel. Ah lost muh daddy a while ago."

            Tenchi turned his head to Sam. Then he smiled. Sam was becoming a friend. 

            At the shrine, Rahne Sinclair triggered her powers. Brown hair started sprouting from all over her face and hands. Her nose shrank and blackened into a snout. Her head elongated, its teeth becoming more sharp and canine. This did not end with her head; her arms became longer, furrier, with claws. The change scared her, and yet it felt natural. At first, she thought it was a curse. After joining Xavier's school, she came to accept her gift, feeling that it helped her escape from a reality her humanity was vulnerable against. This power gave her the codename Wolfsbane.

            Wolfsbane would have gone all the way and change into an actual wolf, but she stopped midway through, giving her the odd appearance of a half-wolf, half-human being. In her mind, she called out, receiving another's voice in reply.

            "I've made contact wi' Dani!" growled the wolfgirl. In this lupine form, Wolfsbane was able to establish a mind-link with her Indian friend. This made her the means of communication between the two groups.

            "What does she say?" asked Amara.

            "She had na' luck on locatin' the chaos-bringer." answered Wolfsbane. "Warlock has scanned the vicinity, but he had na' found any disturbances, save for the alien detection of Tenchi's friends."

            This was taken with reluctant acceptance. It was so hard to believe that Ryoko and the others were beings from outer space! And they thought the X-Men had the license to make such contacts!

            "Someone's comin'." growled Wolfsbane. At that, she reversed her appearance. Her mouth, hands, and face shortened, her furry hair shrinking into skin. 

            "Ladies," said the approaching Grandfather. "May I remind you that your chores are not finished?"

            "Where's Tenchi?" asked Illyana.

            "With Mr. Guthrie," finished the old man as he entered the temple. His appearance astounded the trio quite a bit. Rahne sensed a noble dignity in him, while Illyana detected great power. Otherwise, his advice disappointed them.

            "What are we going to do with this mess?" asked Amara.

            Illyana was going to think about it, but something else knocked her thinking. She was detecting an anomaly nearby. Something magical. She turned her face toward her friends, only to see them looking at her in shock.

            "What's wrong?" she asked.

            "Behind you!" Amara cried. Illyana turned her face around, learning the reason.

=================================================================================================

To be continued.

PART FOUR: The identity of this unseen force revealed!

* Mihoshi's crash occurred in the "Night before the Carnival" OVA. 


	4. 4 No Need for Revelations

The Prince and the Sorceress 

Part IV: "No Need for Revelations" 

By claudius

            I do not own the copyright to either Tenchi Muyo or the New Mutants. 

=====================================================================================

            I understand that future chapters to this story will feature the codenames of the New Mutants. As a result, some confusion may be created for the uninformed reader. Thus it is important that I list the characters' real names with their more colorful titles.

Dani (Psyche),              Roberto (Sunspot),     Sam (Cannonball),      Rahne (Wolfsbane),

Illyana (Magik),             Doug (Cypher),          Amara (Magma),        Warlock.

=====================================================================================

            Inside the Temple, Lord Katsuhito was fixing some tea for his guests. From the window he saw the abomination coming toward the girls. He then...quietly sipped his tea. He could probably intervene, the old man thought to himself. But his talents would probably be wasted. He had sensed great abilities in these visitors. They seem perfectly competent to solve this trouble on their own.

===

            Princess Ayeka walked up the stairs to the shrine. Although she could think of a reason for her excursion, the Princess knew the truth was to spy on the new visitors. She felt ashamed stooping to such a level, something Ryoko might do. But she couldn't help feeling a little suspicious of those girls' presence. There was something about them that bothered her, that blond girl especially. Were they new rivals for Tenchi's heart? She hoped not, but if they were, Ayeka was not willing to let Tenchi go without a fight.

            She had already suffered so much. Her trials started when her beloved half-brother and fiancee Yosho left Jurai to combat the demon Ryoko, never to return. Ayeka searched the galaxies for him, her journeys reaching the planet Earth, birth place of Yosho's mother, the Empress Funaho. But tragedy intervened yet again when Ryoko crashed her ship, stranding both the Princess and her sister on this primitive world. However, that was nothing compared to the news she recieved about her brother: Yosho had died long ago. It nearly destroyed her. 

            And yet, throughout that ordeal of loss, something good happened. Ayeka had met Yosho's descendant Tenchi. Throughout her trial, the boy stood by her, no matter how badly she treated him. Soon, she grew feelings for Tenchi, feelings that she never felt for her beloved Yosho. Then it was revealed that her half-brother was alive, living as Tenchi's grandfather. Ayeka took this news hard, but it wasn't as bad as her previous ordeals, and Yosho gave his blessing to her feelings for Tenchi. 

            As she was remembering her past, Ayeka heard a roar. Walking up the last steps, she grew still at the sight before her. It was some sort of monstrosity, covered entirely in dust. It was similar to the creature Ryoko created at the springs. Looking away, the Princess saw the monster coming toward the three girls. It took little for Ayeka to predict the outcome. Rivals or not, she couldn't just stand there and watch innocents die.

            "Azaka!" cried Ayeka. "Kamidake!" Suddenly, two large logs materialized at her sides, bearing red and blue tattoos. "Yes, Princess?" the two called in synch.

            "I order you to protect those three girls!"  

            The Guardians complied. In seconds they vanished, rematerializing onto the shrine. As they hovered around the girls, Ayeka channeled her energies into the Guardians, who projected a protective shield around the girls. The logs then floated back, carrying its dazzled cargo away. 

            Ayeka then saw a new strange thing. A shining glow appeared within the Guardians' bubble. With a flash, its cargo vanished into thin air. The glow reappeared at another part of the shrine. When it vanished, the girls presented themselves on the spot! 

            Even weirder scenes occurred before the Princess' eyes. The one named Rahne transformed into a growling wolf. Amara's entire body glistened in a bright golden emission. Her hair burned with fire as red veins spread all over her flesh. This fiery person then turned to the Guardians. With a wave of her hand, the ground underneath the logs shook, erupting with a lava burst that grabbed the two, encasing them in cooled rock. 

            Ayeka also saw Illyana make a minimal but no less profound change. Her left arm and chest were now covered in armor, with a sword in her hand. When the dust monster faced them, the wolf jumped into it, getting swallowed up in the process. Illyana then charged toward the abomination, her sword held in a killing position. The weapon dug into the heart of the leviathan, making it scream. Its dusty skin exploded, scattering its remains all over the shrine.

===

            Magik and Magma ran to a large pile of the remains. Questions about the appearances of the beast and the gate pedestals, not to mention the new addition of armor on Magik, had to wait. Wolfsbane's rash action had endangered her life. Though immune to the effects of the Soulsword, Rahne could still suffocate from the amount of dust. With great hurry the two girls dug into the dirt to save their comrade. The effort bore some fruit with the discovery of a paw, then a torso, then a head. Its mouth freed, the wolf coughed for air. Amara cradled the creature as it reverted back to Rahne.

            "Are you okay?" Illyana asked, kneeling before them.

            Rahne's dusty face turned to Amara. "I dunno," she coughed. "I think so."

            "Was that creature one of yours, Illyana?" asked Amara.

            "I've forbidden all of my servants from entering this dimension,"

Magik related seriously. "Whatever it was, it didn't come from Limbo."

            Illyana offered a hand to help Rahne up, but the girl deliberately ignored it. Rahne still didn't trust her. Hiding her hurt feelings, Illyana turned around, making a gasp of surprise. Her comrades took notice as well. Before them stood Princess Ayeka.

            "I believe," she voiced sternly, "the time has come for revelations on who you really are!"

            The trio sat paralyzed and silent at this moment. Illyana broke the stillness with a question. 

            "Can we get cleaned up first?"

            "I know the place." replied a smirking Ayeka. 

===

            Meanwhile, a black jet zoomed through the air.

            The reason for this appearance began when Dani's psi-link with Rahne broke. When the rapport they shared was restored, Dani got thoughts of some monster, perhaps the 'chaosbringer', as Warlock called the threat. Then she sensed suffocation and panic. Immediately, Dani called on Warlock to transport her, Roberto, and Doug to the scene. Without hesitance, the techno-being surrounded them, morphed into what looked like a black jet, and zoomed in the air. At this point Dani got a message of safety and recovery.

            "That's enough, Locke!" she spoke in relief. "Illyana's stopped the monster. Turn to something smaller."

            As commanded, the jet broke in half. Before Doug could yell that this wasn't what she had in mind, the gang were grabbed by tentacles. The source of these tentacles enlarged to a giant glider complete with a rocket in back.

            "QUERY: acceptable?" said the glider.

            "It will do," sighed Dani.

            "So Illyana stopped the monster?" said Doug, to which Dani nodded.

            "JOB- concluded?" said the glider

            "I doubt it," Dani seriously concluded. "This defeat was too easy. 

Our guy should be a lot harder. 'Cept for some changes, our plan stays the same."

            "Turn around 'Locke." cried Doug.

===

            Ryoko fell upon her bed. She wanted to stay at the shrine and watch her demon attack and scare those girls away. However, her ailments were getting sharper in pain. She really needed to lay down for awhile.

===     

            In the Onsen, Tenchi got dressed. He had just relaxed with Sam in the baths. After talking for awhile, the boy saw his friend had fallen asleep. It was probably to be expected, he thought. After all, what was still day in Japan was probably past midnight in America.

            Wishing not to disturb him, Tenchi got out of the pool and picked up his clothes. He had a very interesting talk with Sam, learning more about his family's would-be saviors. Considering the sex and age of his family, it was nice to actually talk to a boy his age. He learned a lot about the New Mutants: Sam was a miner's son, Amara came from some secret Roman civilization, and Warlock was an alien running away from a father who wanted to kill him/it. Although Tenchi was still antsy about Warlock, sympathy for the techno-being was beginning to appear in his feelings.

            Then there was Illyana. Tenchi pondered about the info he was given- or better the lack thereof. Sam had little to say about the girl that Tenchi didn't already know, but was serious about it. According to him, some of the team were afraid of her. 

            Details like that made it all the more harder for Tenchi to ignore the evidence he had seen. His mind pieced together everything he knew about her. This included the duel, where his sword reacted negatively to the girl. Then there was that spooky Limbo she claimed to rule, the demon who attacked him, as well as that creepy sight of Illyana scaring the beast away. Finally, there was the fact that the girl was something of a witch.

            And yet, Tenchi reconsidered, he saw a different side as well: there was the Illyana who showed him around the school, who introduced him to some of the Mutants, and who offered to take him home. Most memorable of all this was that trip to the future; the Illyana that was a witch was also the same girl who gave Tenchi comfort when he needed it, who offered salvation to his family. These two different perspectives conflicted within Tenchi's mind. Was there only one side of her that was the true version, or was there a mixture of the good and the bad? Tenchi didn't know the answer, but he was willing to find out.   

            But for right now, he decided, it was time to spend quality time with the girls. Without meaning to, he was ignoring those he swore to protect. 

===

            Sam slept peacefully, his head lying on the edge of the bath. He dreamed of his friend Amara. If only she could really notice him the way he noticed her. The dream seemed so real that Sam thought he could hear Amara's voice. A splash noise awoke the boy from his sleep state. Eyes and mind blurry, Sam tried to register at what he had been doing. His ears heard Amara's voice again. Said something like, "This place reminds me of the bathhouses of my home."  

            Now he was hearing the voices of Illyana, Rahne, and that Ayeka girl. With that, Sam instantly realized what was now happening. If those girls were in this Onsen, there was only one thing they could be doing...

            Sam now knew he was in hot water. The girls had not seen him sleeping, due to the fact that he was on a separate bath balconied above theirs. Their discovery of him would definitely be a problem. Escape? No good. Using his power would be noticeable, as would sneaking out in his birthday suit.

            Sam saw he had no choice but to stay hidden. He will remain this way until the girls leave. That was a good idea, he thought. No problem at-

            "What are you doing here?!" said the giant gate pedestal to the mutant.

===

            Tenchi felt nostalgic when he entered the house. Everything looked so normal and calm; not the possible foreshadow of the disaster site he saw in the future. It was hard trying not to think that all this tranquility might take a turn for the worse. Fortunately, Tenchi persevered his way into the kitchen. He saw Sasami at the table, fixing dinner.

            "Smells good." the boy nicely said to the girl.

            Even though she was working hard on the cutting, stirring, and adding, Sasami's voice replied with utter cheerfulness. "With the new guests around, I have to make something special."

            "Can I help?"

            "Sure, you can move this pot to the stove."

            Tenchi grabbed and picked up the large pot and carried it towards the direction given. He then asked a question: 

            "Sasami, what do you think of the new guests?"

            "They're nice," Sasami sweetly replied. "And they helped you return home."

            Tenchi paused at this. Sasami almost sounded as if she knew the truth about the guests. But she was only referring to the story Dani had told them, the one that they were on a school trip from abroad. Still, he was glad at least ONE of his family seemed to accept the appearance of their future saviors. Speaking of family...

            "Where's your sister and Ryoko?"

            "Ayeka went to the shrine. I saw Ryoko a few minutes ago going into her room. I think she's not feeling well."

            Tenchi was surprised at this. From what he knew, Ryoko wasn't ill before. 

Once again, grim ideas came into his mind: was Ryoko feeling this way when the disaster occurred? 

            The boy decided it was better to have some of the New Mutants close by. He got up and moved away. "I'm going back to Sam."

            "Dinner's going to be ready soon," said Sasami. "Please don't be late."

===

            "OK Sam, what do you have to say for yourself?"

            Illyana demanded an answer from Sam. To prove she meant business, the sorceress teleported herself and Sam to Limbo.

            "Ah was asleep." pleaded Sam, covering himself with a towel. He felt shivers, not because of his lack of clothes; being in this Limbo longer than usual scared him. 

            "A likely story." roared Illyana. "We've almost succeeded in getting Ayeka's trust. You probably botched things up!"

             Sam apologized, feeling awful. His sleeping was clumsy of him. As co- leader he should have known better. 

            "Just watch out next time." she warned, conjuring a disc.

===

            Tenchi was outside when he heard screams from the Onsen. That can't be good. Then he saw a stepping disc hover over the pond. Out from this disc dunked Sam into the water. Though he made an impact, Tenchi saw the boy appeared unhurt.

            "Are you all right?" Tenchi cried. Sam reached the port, his face red. Tenchi helped him out, taking off his coat to clothe his naked friend.

            "DON'T go in there," was Sam's answer.

===

            Illyana returned to the Onsen. Getting cleaned up after the dust demon attack, the girls had finally revealed secrets about their certain gifts to Ayeka. Hopefully this satisfied the Princess' suspicions. There was some disorder when Sam was discovered, but this was restored when Illyana ported him away. Comfort was in the atmosphere, although Rahne felt a little nervous about showing so much skin. The fact that everyone was wearing towels did not console her.

            "Your powers must come in handy." complimented Ayeka.

            "Guess we're blessed." she replied.

            "As you have told me. I had no idea this planet had such interesting people like the mutants you say you are."

            "What about Tenchi?" asked Amara.

            "That's different. Tenchi's power comes from Jurai's royal family."

            "But he was born with powers," said Illyana. "And he received them after puberty. He's a mutant, like the rest of us."

            "You have a point." said Ayeka. "In that case, I am probably a mutant as well."

            "Is tha' so?" said Rahne. "What is yuir gift?"

            "As you've no doubt noticed, I projected the defense shield that protected you."

            "I thought those logs did it."

            "Through me my Guardians were able to do it."

            Amara turned to the logs. "I apologize for attacking you." 

            "You are forgiven." spoke Azaka. 

            Illyana thought this explained a great deal. "What about the monster?" she asked.

            "That would be Ryoko's doing," remarked Ayeka in an icy tone. "She can 

summon forth demons. She is a pirate of the most demonic character."

            I doubt it, Illyana remarked to herself. 

            Ayeka noticed a silence after her remark, especially the expression on Illyana. It made her decide to ask a more personal question.

            "What exactly are your interests in Tenchi?"

            "I do not really care for Tenchi except as a friend," smiled Amara. "But Illyana is-"

            "-HE'S JUST A FRIEND!!!" shouted the accused. This showcase of emotion had a great effect on the Princess.

            "I hope not," she declared. "For despite rumors to the contrary, Tenchi and I are destined to be together."

            Everyone took note of this, especially Rahne. "Are ye' not related?"

            "By noble blood. His grandfather is my brother."

            "That old man is your brother?!" said Illyana in surprise. Tenchi hadn't told them THAT!

            "Ye' canna love him!" gasped Rahne. "Tis incest wi' ye grand-nephew! Tis na' right!"

            This ethical debate would have probably gotten ugly. Just before it did, Sasami came into the room.

            "Dinner will be ready in a half hour!" she cried out.

            "Well," Ayeka politely said to the guests, despite their insult to her ambitions. "I feel it is time we should get ready for supper."

===

            Sam and Tenchi sat at the dining table in the living room. Because the former's clothes were still in the Onsen (a place he would think twice about entering), Tenchi had to lend him some of his own wardrobe. Unfortunately, due to Sam's tall figure, his ankles burst out of the jeans. At least the black haori coat fit.

            "Why do gals take so much time to dress?" whispered Sam.

            "I wish I knew." Tenchi sadly replied. He had received news of Illyana, Ayeka and the others fighting a monster. And fingers were being pointed on a certain pirate. Tenchi couldn't believe it. True, Ryoko did create a monster before, and she seemed hostile to Illyana and the mutants, and she did kick Roberto, but...

            Tenchi couldn't think of a defense. Ryoko WAS guilty. However, she was presently sick in bed, and this situation took precedence over any past acts. He had to protect her. Ryoko was his friend.

            From up the stairs, the girls made their appearance. Both boys stared in wonder: all four girls were garbed in the royal robes worn by the Juraian royalty. They all looked stunning in their attire. Sam found Amara beautiful. Of course, that's what he always thought about her. Looking at Rahne, however, made him wary. "Tenchi," he whispered, "watch out what you say to Rahne."* It must be said that the boy didn't understand his friend's advice. 

            "Thank Ayeka for letting us borrow her clothes." said Amara. She had worn silk before, but nothing with this finery!

            "Well, you all look nice," said Tenchi.

            "Really?" blushed Rahne with wonder. Ayeka was flattered. Illyana too.

===

            As night fell, the other mutants spied on the Masaki residence from afar. Warlock's arm was shaped like a satellite dish searching for any anomalies. Nothing was found as yet. Both Roberto and Doug were impatient with this 'nothing.' Dani had her own share of problems. She got a shocker from Rahne: Ayeka knew about them being mutants! Dani was going to have a little talk with the team.

            At least there was a clue. The info she got on Ryoko's powers helped develop an idea Dani had been toying with since their arrival. Could there have been an inside job?

            "I'm starving!" cried Doug. Nobody had eaten in awhile. Cypher's power worked in translating languages, not translating currency for food. 

            "What else is new?" grumbled Roberto, his stomach growling. "Can't we reunite with our friends?"

            Dani sighed, but she too was giving in to her appetite. "Why not?" They all stood up and walked. Warlock morphed to his/its 'Pam' form.

            "When is this disaster suppose to happen?" asked Roberto.

            "Well, according to those tombstones," said Doug. "Tenchi's family died tomorrow, or tonight."

            "According to the supposed future Illyana and 'prince' went to," Roberto added (When Tenchi mentioned he was supposedly some prince, Roberto decided to call him that). "But how do we know that's the real future?"

            "I dunno." Dani remarked sadly. "If it is-"

            "Who says so?" he replied. "Illyana is part demon."

            "She's also your teammate, Bobby!" snapped Dani.

            "Besides," added Doug. "Tenchi was there too, unless you doubt-"

            "I don't doubt 'prince's' word!" roared Bobby, his furious reaction revealing to his comrades a certain characteristic: jealousy.

            "Quiet you two!" cried Dani. Both were silent...for a minute. Then Doug sincerely called Dani's name.

            "What now?"

            "Suppose our role in stopping this 'chaosbringer' doesn't change a thing? What if we make things worse?"

            Dani didn't answer Doug's question. She couldn't find an answer. It was like the Hellion incident. Could the known future be changed?

            "ALARM- ALARM- ALARM!" interrupted 'Pam'. "LIFEGLOW- detection!"

            A person approached to their surprise. It was too late to hide.

===

            The plan was working. Little did these people know what was going to befall them. Ryoko was the first, but not the last, to fall. They would all pay with revenge. Especially Tenchi. The Prince was going to pay for the wrongs he had done; for the unforgivable sin he committed.

=== 

            Dinner was served, with all the participants dining on the meals Sasami had cooked. Only Tenchi, Ayeka, and Sasami were the only house members at the table. Grandpa was not present, Washu was still in her lab, Ryoko was in bed, and Nobiyuki was not home. Still, most of the guests were content.

            Illyana was an exception. She wished Tenchi would stop being so nice to her. It was making her feel so stupid. She liked the boy, but that was out of pity for his plight. That was it and nothing more. Besides, didn't Tenchi already have his share of women? Also not to be forgotten was the fact that Illyana was a demon sorceress, unable to be that close with anyone. All of these were good reasons, Illyana kept telling herself over and over. Why can't she believe in them?

             Meanwhile, Sam was having trouble using the chopsticks. He wanted to ask for the use of a fork, but realized that would probably offend Tenchi and his family. Still the food was good.

            "Ye' 're a good cook, Sasami." complimented Rahne.

            "Thank you." answered the Princess.

            Suddenly, the basket of carrots started to jiggle. Cautiously, the four mutants stood up, ready for action. Tenchi, however, put his hand inside the bowl.

            "I knew we were missing someone." he cheerfully said. The mutants looked to see Tenchi pull out a rabbit. 

            Rahne mellowed out to admire the pet. "How cute." When she held it in her hands, the rabbit meowed.

            "Since when does a rabbit say that?" asked Sam.

            "It's not a rabbit," Sasami giggled, "She's a cabbit named Ryo-ohki."

            "You mean that's the animal who can turn into a spaceship?" questioned 

Illyana, remembering what Tenchi had told them about his family.  

            "You bet." answered Tenchi. Sam thought it was cool.

            Suddenly, they heard the hall door open. Then a voice.

            "Anybody at home?"

            Tenchi stood up. He knew that voice anywhere. The boy ran into the hall to meet his father. His heart stilled at seeing him, alive and well.

            Nobuyuki noticed his son's emotional appearance. He asked if anything was the matter. Tenchi answered no, but he was mouthing the word. It was all so overwhelming; He was happy to see his friends and family again, but he knew something horrible was going to happen to them after tonight. It was up to him and the New Mutants to stop that disaster...or die trying.

            "I've met some people who seem to know you." said Nobuyuki. From behind him popped out Dani, Roberto, Doug, and Warlock!

            The boy and the newcomers greeted each other, though Tenchi didn't like Roberto nicknaming him 'prince'. The arrivals' questions on supper led them to the huge dinner table, where Doug and Roberto became speechless at the girls' dresses. Nobuyuki was very intrigued at how his son was meeting all these girls. Except for their inexperience with the wooden utensils, the new guests ate a lot- except for 'Pam'.

            "Why aren't you eating, my dear?" said Nobuyuki tenderly. With precise timing, Doug, Tenchi, Illyana, Sam, and Dani's chopsticks all fell with a thud. Each of them answered with 'uh' and 'well'.

            "She's on a diet!" Doug yelled out. The mutants joined in with 'yes'.

            "Really?" realized Nobuyuki. Turning to the 'girl' he asked if this was true. Tenchi cringed. If dad only knew! Luckily, Dani threw her hands on the table, getting everyone's attention. "It's time we left!"

            "Yes!" cried Sam with enthusiasm.

            "Look at the time!" added Illyana in the same tone.

            Amara joined in: "It was good."

            "'Pam', we gotta get going!" shouted Doug as he pulled his friend along. 

            "What- DID- person- MEAN- in- COMMENTS- to- SELF?" asked 'Pam', safely away from Masaki's ears.

            "I'll tell you later," Doug embarrassingly smiled. "Trust me."

            Tenchi facefaulted at this sudden departure. Running to Dani, he cried, "But what-"

            "Tenchi!" shouted the indian, hugging Tenchi with both arms. Once in this embrace, she whispered in his ear: "We're trying to throw off suspicion. We'll be in the woods for the time being."

            The boy understood. Changing moods, he returned the hug. "Goodbye!" the boy said aloud. 

            "You're overdoing it." whispered Dani. She let go and limped away. Ayeka was greatly shocked at this tender moment, but she quickly recovered. They were all leaving. She was in such a good mood that she allowed Amara, Illyana, and Rahne to keep the clothes they were wearing. 

            "Come back soon!" cried Sasami. 

===

            Interesting, thought the scientist.

            Perhaps it was a good idea for Ryoko and Ayeka to trash her lab and send Tenchi through the simulator, Washu reconsidered. It resulted in the appearance of some new visitors to study: New guinea pigs. 

            Of course, Tenchi would have a fit if she put any of his new friends through her preferred method of study. So, Washu had to use the boring old method of scanning their physiology from afar.

            Still, the visitors threw off her disappointments. According to her machines' readouts (those that weren't wrecked by the catfight), the new people possessed mutations in their DNA, showing potentials for displaying power. More incredible was the fact that one of them was an alien being from the technarchy! 

            How and why they were here would prove interesting. For awhile, Washu was fascinated that this planet, despite its primitive technology, seemed to have the potential of creating beings of awesome power. How else, Washu concluded, could it be able to divert the machinations of the planet-devourer Galactus?

            Just then, Washu heard someone enter her lab. 

===     

            In a wooded area between the Masaki House and the Masaki Shrine, the New Mutants met and talked. They surrounded a fire courtesy of Magma, putting together the facts they had received. As leader, Dani disciplined them about Ayeka's knowledge of their powers.

            "It's not as bad a problem as you might think," apologized Illyana.

            "Illyana," declared Dani, "D'you ever consider the fact that Princess Ayeka could have been the one responsible for their deaths?"

            'I do not believe that Ayeka could do such a thing," said Amara. "She loves her sister deeply, as well as Tenchi."

            "Never mind if she wants t' c'mmit incest." remarked Rahne.

            "Rahne," said Amara. "Such unions could be accepted on her planet."

            "I don't know what those girls see in that wimp anyway," said Roberto. "If you ask me-"

            "-NOBODY did, Bobby." interrupted Illyana.

            "At any rate, it's very possible that the menace could be one of the girls living with the Masakis'." said Dani. "That's why Tenchi can't warn his family."

            "Right," said Sam. "Don't want the killer to know we're on to 'im."

            "Well, the Princesses can be crossed off our list," said Illyana. "What about that Ryoko person?"

            "Could be," Roberto seconded. "You said she is a space pirate."

            "And she did belt you one," added Doug. Roberto sneered at this.

            "Besides, she did create that demon that attacked us," said Illyana.

            "I don't believe you!" a voice called out from the shadows. Everyone saw it was Tenchi coming into the light with a bunch of futons around his arms.

            "Tenchi," Sam walked to his friend. "Please understand-"

            But Tenchi was steadfast. "Ryoko may be a little...OK, she's a lot violent, but that doesn't mean she could have killed Ayeka and the others."

            "So what are you basing your defense on, 'prince'?" accused Roberto.

            "That's enough Bobby!" commanded Dani. "We have till tomorrow b'fore the massacre happens; Getting on each other's nerves won't get us anywhere!"

            Roberto retreated and sat down. Tenchi then started handing out futons.

            "I'm sorry Tenchi," said Illyana. "It's just we're trying to find out the threat's identity."

            "I know," understood Tenchi, handing a futon to her.

            "What about Washu?" asked Sam.

            "Lay off my friends, OK?" demanded Tenchi.

            It was Doug who asked the next question. "Tenchi, does the townspeople know about your guests being aliens?

            "Only me, my Dad, and Grandpa know," Tenchi remarked. "Why?"

            "What are you getting at, Doug?" asked Dani.

            "Could the 'chaosbringer' be a bigoted mob?"

            Tenchi faced Doug with astonishment. "How can you say that!" he seriously remarked. "That makes no sense."  

            "It does make sense, Tenchi." corrected Sam. "Some folks don't like us mutants."

            Tenchi stood puzzled.

            "Tenchi, take it from an Indian whose ancestors have suffered much," Dani sadly spoke. "Mankind is afraid of us; Afraid of our powers. Afraid of our potential. As a result, some people take a view that mutants are some kind of demons."

            "But none of us are like that."

            "Try telling a mutant-hater that!" added Roberto.

            "My brother's team saved the world many times," said Illyana. "But even you heard them called outlaws."

            Tenchi sat down. This revelation was a lot to think about. He looked at Warlock, still in his/ its human disguise. He thought of him/it as some kind of monster. He originally thought of Ryoko as a demon. Tenchi never once considered that normal people could really think of himself as one. Before he could say anything, a scream was heard. 

            A satellite dish grew from Warlock's ear. "Alarm! "SONIC- vibrations- 

APPEARING- at- SELF- FRIEND'S- habitat!"

            Tenchi didn't need Warlock's answer to realize that. That was Sasami!

            "Hold still, everybody!" barked Dani as she pulled herself up with her cane. "Illyana, you 'port Tenchi and me to the residence to see what's the trouble. The rest of you stand by. Rahne, turn into lupine for a mind-link!"

            "Got it!" answered Rahne.

            "Here we go, chief!" said Illyana. With a wave of her hands, a disc appeared under Dani, Tenchi, and herself, engulfing them quickly. For a brief instant, Limbo could be seen. Then, with another flash of light, the three found themselves in Tenchi's living room. As they went up the stairs, Tenchi noticed that Illyana was wearing her uniform, this time with yellow gloves and boots. He suddenly remembered her wearing this complete suit on their first encounter. Dani wore almost the same thing, except for a belt of discs, and brown boots with tassels.

            "Hey Tenchi! Wait up!" cried Dani as she made her steps slowly. But Tenchi didn't listen. "Sasami's room is this way!" he cried, disappearing up the stairs.

            Only Illyana stayed with her friend. "Sure you up to this, chief?" she asked Dani.

            "Nope," answered the indian. "But as leader, I have to do this."

            Illyana helped Dani up the stairs. The two catched up with Tenchi, who they saw talking to his father about the scream.

            "It was nothing, dad." said Tenchi (He hoped). He, Illyana, and Dani went into a room at the other side. Inside, they saw Ayeka embracing a very scared Sasami. Ryo-ohki sat beside her feet. No one else was in the room.

            "What's the matter?" cried Tenchi frantically. "Why did you scream?"

            "My sister just had a nightmare." spoke Ayeka, gently hushing her troubled sibling.

            False alarm, thought Dani (Rahne received the message). Good thing Illyana brought only her. 

            Tenchi kneeled to comfort Sasami. "Oh Tenchi..." the girl said in a choked voice. "It was horrible, I saw-"

            Before she could finish, her eyes caught sight of Illyana. In shock, Sasami returned her head back to her sister's bosom. Illyana didn't know what to make of this, or if she wanted to.

            Ayeka continued her gentle caress. "You're all right now. It was only a dream."

            "But it wasn't, sister!" Sasami cried frantically. "Recently, I have been dreaming of things that will actually happen. I had a dream of Kagato just before he came!"

            Both Illyana and Dani became intrigued. This could be a clue!

            "Are you sure of this, Sasami?" said Tenchi.

            "Believe it Tenchi," spoke Dani with a string of sincerity. "My people know about the importance of dreams." Using her cane as support, Dani slowly kneeled beside the two Princesses. "This calls for my assistance." 

            She turned to Sasami. "Princess, can you try to think of your dream? It's very important."

            Dani's sincerity convinced the frightened girl. She complied with a nod.

            Tenchi moved to Dani. "Can you read minds like the Professor?"

            Dani's answer was a no. "But I can conjure up spirit forms of what a person fears. Since nightmares are usually that, I think I can work it."

            After that was said, Psyche concentrated on her powers. It was hard, but she persevered. At first there was nothing, but then a blurry image appeared before the group. It solidified into a clearer, 3-dimensional form. The image was of the Masaki residence, calm and peaceful. Suddenly, the tone changed as the house became a burning ruin. Then a silhouetted figure appeared, shaped with bumps and curves, with spikes on its head. Both Tenchi and Ayeka recognized the image.

            "Why, it's-"

            Tenchi's declaration was cut off as the form changed, growing wider and taller. On the shadow's head, a pair of spherical lights shined.

            "I'm picking up another image!" cried Psyche.

            The flames of the house engulfed the whole mirage, shining bright enough to blind the watchers' eyes. Everybody save Psyche covered their eyes from this brilliant glow. Everyone heard her cry: "By my Ancestors!"

            Their eyes opened, all saw the new vision. The fire had died to reveal a rocky platform. Scattered around it were the bodies of the New Mutants! Doug, Roberto, Rahne, Amara, Warlock, Sam, and Dani were all included in this body count.

            "What does this mean?!" cried Tenchi. Illyana couldn't answer. She couldn't see herself among the casualties.

            In the middle of this platform, a pillar of fire rose from the ground. It got closer and closer, until one could see a shadow from the flames. There were horns and glowing red eyes from this new outline, and a hole that resembled a mouth. It quivered as if to laugh. With fear, Illyana recognized the likeness. She once called it master!

            "Whoever you are," Ayeka cried to Psyche, "stop creating this wicked image now!" It was to no avail.

            The shadow started to take colored form, its shape shifting somewhat. This time everybody recognized it. Tenchi's blood chilled.

            "Is that you, Illyana?!?"

            It was her- sort of. It was the same hair, the same features, but it looked fierce, scary. She had horns, her eyes glowed red like the previous image, her mouth laughing wildly.

            All wanted to turn away, but found themselves all become numb in doing anything but watch in shock and horror. Illyana had an idea of the visions' meaning, though she wished she hadn't. Tenchi couldn't understand this. He thought the New Mutants would save his family, not become more victims to the slaughter. And what exactly was Illyana's job in this?

            Before an answer could be found from his mind, the image changed for the third time. Flames engulfed the figure, then died down to show a new one. Once again, the face had the horns and the evil eyes, and the mouth gaped in fowl laughter. But the recognition was more devastating. Ayeka, Sasami, Psyche, Illyana, and Tenchi thought they had already seen the worse. They were wrong.

            The new face was Tenchi.

================================================================================

What does this vision mean? What are the complications?

NEXT IN PART FIVE: It happens! The mysterious 'chaosbringer' makes its appearance while Tenchi meets the X-Men (sorta).

Anyway, I hope this chapter causes a stir in you readers: Please e-mail me your comments!

* Sam's apprehension on Rahne's looks is based in New Mutants #21. Sam failed to recognize a beautifully made-up Rahne, resulting in that girl's decision to transform and hit him in the stomach!               


	5. 5 No Need for a Darkchylde

The Prince and the Sorceress- 

Part V: "No Need for a Darkchylde"

By claudius

I do not own the copyright to either Tenchi Muyo or the New Mutants. This has some strong language in it.

================================================================================

                   Dani/ Psyche     Sam/ Cannonball    Roberto/ Sunspot 

            Rahne/ Wolfsbane   Amara/ Magma     Illyana/ Magik     Doug/ Cypher 

================================================================================

            There was something Illyana dreaded as much as the evil within her. It was the fear that that evil would infect people she cared about. People she loved. That vision of Tenchi showed that fear in all its intensity.

            "NO!"

            Her scream broke Psyche's concentration, banishing the final apparition. 

That was a relief to everyone. Illyana then ran out of the room. Tenchi went after her.

            "Tenchi, wait!" cried Sasami. With concern, the little Princess ran from the comfort of her sister's embrace toward the door. Ayeka followed; there was going to be a reckoning, thought the older Princess. She was right to be suspicious of Illyana from the start.

===     

            "Come back!" cried Tenchi. He knew there had to be a reason for those images, and Illyana had the answer.

            Illyana skipped down the stairs. She knew Tenchi was right on her trail, but that wouldn't do; she had to run away...from him.

            Suddenly, she remembered her powers. At the bottom step, Illyana called upon a stepping disc. Tenchi saw this from the top step. Using all the training he learned from his Grandfather, the boy jumped off the stairs, throwing his body into the portal. 

            "No!" cried Illyana as she saw Tenchi join her.

            He was through the portal seconds before it vanished.

            Ayeka and Sasami had by now made their appearance, seeing none of the incident. Their instant deduction was that Tenchi and Illyana had run out the door.

===

            Psyche sat pondering in the room. Once again she was given signs of warning from the future. What was its meaning, she asked to herself, and what did Tenchi have to do with it? Why do these things happen to her? If only the Professor was here. 

            Dani realized this was no time to feel sorry for herself. With the future massacre evident, Illyana's runaway would jeopardize everything. Using her cane, the Indian slowly got to her feet. Since she herself was in no condition to scamper off with the Princesses, the best thing to do was to try to contact Rahne. Here's hoping Illyana hadn't 'ported to Li- 

            Somebody headlocked Psyche. As she realized what was happening, the captor spoke in a cold masculine voice.

            "Though I find this manner a bit below myself, it is effective."

            "We'll see about that!" cried Dani. With all her strength, the mutant used her opponent's weight to her advantage. She threw him over her back into a corner. The effort forced Dani to her knees, where she got to see her opponent's identity.

            "Ryoko!"

            The pirate rose before her, glaring with murderous eyes. Well, Dani thought, she was right about an inside job. Too late to find out why. She had to get out of there. The Indian tried to stand up, only to find her 

legs fail her. 

            Of all the times for them to go out, screamed Dani in her mind. She had barely survived a violent encounter with the Demon Bear, and it was only through the power of the Morlock Healer that saved Dani from being crippled for life. Her legs hadn't completely healed, and the strain of flipping Ryoko stunned them. 

            "Nice manuever..." said Ryoko, walking toward Dani. "For a child."

            Survival was definitely first in the mutant's mind. Physically, she was no match for Ryoko, but there were other tactics. Thinking carefully, Psyche showed Ryoko an image of what she feared most. The Indian was confused by the illusion: it took the form of Tenchi, dressed in some shiny garment, brandishing a sword. 

            But at least it worked, the image's false realism forced fear in Ryoko's face, causing a slow retreat. HE would not face him in that form, thought the pirate. Not yet. 

            This was Dani's moment. Feeling her legs again, the girl stood up with a strain. Slowly she limped out the door. Which way should she go? Being here only once, Psyche had no clue on which hallway led to the stairs. Losing balance, the Indian fell against a door facing the Princesses' room. Her pressure forced the door to slide open. Looking inside, she glimpsed a body. Getting closer, Dani saw it was Nobuyuki. 

            From the looks of it, he was out cold. That certainly made things worse, decided Dani. She was not in any strength to take the unconscious with her. That illusion wasn't going to last long, but she just couldn't abandon Tenchi's dad to Ryoko.

            She had no choice but to stand her ground. Make a defense, though not a good one. She had the blood of her Cheyenne people. Dani decided to honor her heritage.

            And hope Rahne is making contact.   

===

            He was back HERE again.

            Tenchi wandered through the dark. He had returned to Limbo. In a second view it looked worse than the last time. Before it was spooky but with a sense of bedazzlement. Now the dazzle was gone, its lack emphasizing the realm's more serious elements: dark, barren, and definitely scary. Tenchi couldn't believe that he never noticed these details before.

            It gave him all the more reason to think about its ruler. It is said that one knows a person by its habitat. Tenchi wondered if this was true about Illyana. That apparition from Dani was horrible; the image of Illyana was beastly, without any heart or feeling. It resembled that side of her Tenchi saw on his last trip here. At first willing to learn the truth, fear was whittling down his determination. 

            Dani's last vision was a testament to that growing fear. Tenchi pondered its significance, not at all cheery about it. That third demonic figure looked just like him! What did it mean? Would he become a monster? This idea gave a greater understanding to what the mutants had told him about people hating his kind. Could his own normal classmates think that of him if they knew? What about those who did know, like Dad? 

            Then came an even more frightening idea: could HE have murdered his family in that form? 

            NO! Don't think of it, Tenchi thought to himself. He couldn't be. Never. There must be a better answer, and Illyana had the key to discover it. 

            Only problem was, where is Illyana? When Tenchi fell through that portal, the impact of hitting the ground had knocked him cold. Tenchi had no clue how long he was unconscious, but when he awoke, he was alone. He had to find Illyana. He needed her.

            Once again did a girl become a part of his world. In his early life, Tenchi's contact with the opposite sex was pretty distant after his mother died. Then he suddenly got close to all these girls from outer space: Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, and Washu. Now Illyana joined the list. The Sorceress had become as close a friend to Tenchi as the Princess and the Pirate.   

            But she was just a friend, reminded Tenchi. He was only a teenager; too young to consider that kind of a relationship. However, how could he explain the things he did for Ayeka and Ryoko? He rescued Ryoko from Kagato, literally putting his life on the line. Could he have done that just for friendship, or was there more to it? And if there was, why has he never displayed it? Tenchi had never responded to Ayeka and Ryoko's feelings for him. Was this because he really had no deep feelings to disclose, or was there some restraint that kept him from showing it?

            Enough of this, Tenchi gathered to himself. There was no time examining any unsure thoughts at this moment. He was sure of this though: Illyana was his friend. How deep that bond was he didn't really know, but she stood by him before, and he was certainly going to return the favor. 

            Suddenly, a step caused a reaction that glowed before him. It was another one of those portals Illyana seemed to create. Only this time, the teleporter was absent. As usual, it was too late for Tenchi to get off these things, so he might as well accept the trip; it may lead him to Illyana.

            The disc raised itself over the boy. Once it passed his head, Tenchi found himself in a different place. The walls were shaped with irregularly formed pillars and ribs; almost like he was inside a skeleton. Shadows decorated everything with its black colors.

            Voices were heard. Tenchi found it came from an opening at the end of the cavern. Walking ever closer, Tenchi overheard words being spoken. Sounded like English. It was a good thing the Professor gave him that mental lesson on the language. 

            Moving closer to the opening, the sentences became more decipherable. 

One sounded like "-bey me, thing els, half eniority."* Reaching the end, Tenchi looked through the opening to see who the company was.

            Looking around, he saw a large hallway. A throne was on one part, a large crystal in another. The inhabitants were huddled together in a group. Though from afar, Tenchi recognized the people from the photo Illyana showed him. It was the X-Men! There was the white haired black woman, holding up an amulet with devotion. There was the blue-skinned elf and the short and dark guy. There was also a girl about Illyana's age, wearing a school uniform, and trying very hard to be brave. Beside her was a huge man clad in metal. Though this person's back was in his view, Tenchi guessed that this might be Illyana's brother. When this person turned around, he revealed a little blond girl in his arms. Who she was Tenchi did not know.

            "Guys, will it help if I chant 'There's no place like home'?"* said the girl.

            "Ha-flamin'-ha, Kiddo. Here we go."* said the short person grimly. At that moment a bright disc developed underneath them. Unlike the other portals, this one grew larger, covering up the entire group in light, its brightness causing them to become less visible.

            And then Tenchi saw the devil. It appeared before the glowing X-Men. He had horns, evil eyes, red skin, all the usual descriptions. The boy also noticed something familiar in that devil's features; the shadow from the fire pillar in Dani's mirage had a similarly shaped head. Even more disturbing was that those images of Illyana and himself resembled the devil's face!

            Tenchi saw the devil throw his arm into the light of the portal. He pulled the little girl halfway out of it. From the light, a name was called out: 

            "Illyana!"

            Tenchi didn't know what to make of this. That girl was Illyana? But she was younger than Sasami! As he tried to think of this further, his attention was taken with the ghastly sight of that devil grabbing the girl. After a moment, the demon succeeded in pulling the child free from the light. A second later, the portal instantly vanished, leaving no trace of the X-Men (though this revealed to Tenchi an old woman in the background). The devil then ran away with his new captive.

            Tenchi couldn't stay in his place any longer. He must save that girl. With determination, he started to run out of his hiding place. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared under Tenchi's feet.

            Not this time! Tenchi had crossed another stepping disc. It was too late to get out, but he had to rescue the girl! Before the portal was halfway through, Tenchi could see the devil head into the darkness. To his dismay, he saw the frightened girl pathetically let out her hand for assistance before the shadows engulfed her.  

            As the portal swallowed him up, Tenchi heard the girl scream; he would never forget it as long as he lived. As the disc vanished, Tenchi cowered to the floor of his new location. 

            "NO!" the boy yelled in anger, slamming his fist on the floor. He had failed.

            Looking up reluctantly, Tenchi saw that he was in the very same hall as before. This time, however, there was only one other inhabitant. On the throne was someone. The shadows were decorating the occupant, shielded from a clear perspective by Tenchi.

            Tenchi stood up, his face filled with confusion and grief. Words came stuttering out of his mouth. 

            "W-who a-are you...Illyana?" 

            The enthroned figure spoke in a voice devoid of warmth.

            "I have a story to tell you, Tenchi."

===

            The New Mutants were starting to settle down. According to Rahne, the scream had been only a false alarm. All was tranquil...

            Until Rahne stood up straight, screaming. It woke everybody, each asking what was the matter. Rahne didn't answer; she had quickly felt a brief burst of pain, and then nothing more. She was in human form, and yet she felt it. It was a sign. Dani!

            Frantically, the girl leapt into the forest, her running form changing into a racing wolf. Sam called out for her to stop, but in vain. Though he was confused, the boy quickly realized the reason.

            "Warlock!"

===

            Aboard Azaka, Ayeka searched the woods for Tenchi and Illyana. Kamidake followed with Sasami and Ryo-okhi on board. Illyana may have been a teleporter, thought the Princess, but there was nowhere that demon could hide from her wrath. She was evil, and was planning to have Tenchi join her, or so she imagined. To think she almost thought of Illyana as a friend.

            Suddenly, an object burst from the forest like a rocket. It flew in great speed, spouting smoke from its end. It then blasted past the entourage as quickly as it appeared. 

            "Sister," cried Sasami, "Wasn't that Sam?"

            "I think," said Ayeka in a puzzled tone. From what she knew, all the guests had powers. Chances were those other mutants were close by. As if she were psychic, a huge shape came out of the forest. It looked like a glowing flat animal gliding in the air. In its arms were Amara and those two other boys.

            "Halt, in the name of Jurai!" cried Azaka. The declaration reached the creature's notice. It hovered toward the entourage.

            "Princess!" cried Amara. "What are you doing here?"

            "Where is Illyana!?" shouted Ayeka with fury. "What has she done to my Tenchi?!"

            "We have not seen either of them," cried Amara. 

            "Chances are they may be at the house," hurried Roberto. "We have to get there!"

            "Fly us there, 'Locke!" said Doug.

            "Who's 'Locke'?" said Ayeka. Before an answer could be made, the giant shape flew past her party, heading for the house.

            "Something must have happened at home!" shouted Sasami. Ayeka realized she might have made a horrible mistake.

            "Guardians!" she ordered. "To the house!" With that, the party turned around, closely following the mutants.    

===     

            Tenchi finally learned the truth. He wished he hadn't.

            The devil he saw was Limbo's former ruler, a demon wizard named Belasco. When Illyana was a little girl, Belasco kidnapped her to this dimension. The X-Men followed and rescued her. But as Tenchi had just seen, although the group made an escape, Illyana was recaptured. 

            It got worse. Seems Belasco was planning to conquer Earth. He saw Illyana as the means to that goal. The demon taught the little girl the black arts of magic, corrupting her soul to evil. 

            "He did...horrible things," related Illyana, her voice showing an emotion that broke from the cold manner she had been telling the story. "I did...bad things...and part of me LOVED it. You have no idea how terrible my childhood was."

            Tenchi could relate. He was probably Illyana's age when his own childhood took a tragic turn. "How...did you escape?" he meekly asked.

            "Eventually, I had had enough. With my rage I projected all my dark magiks and forged a Soulsword." This weapon appeared before Illyana. Although the sword glowed, its light did not reveal anything more of the girl in the shadows. 

            "I fought Belasco in a duel and defeated him. I could have killed him, Tenchi, but I was merciful; I spared the demon's life and banished him from Limbo. I was now its new ruler, but I missed my home. So I returned...seven years older."

            "But that picture you showed me," said Tenchi. "The X-Men I saw here in Limbo hardly looked any younger than they did in that photo."

            "Time has no meaning in Limbo." answered Illyana coldly. "While I spent seven years here, only a few seconds had passed on Earth. It must have been a shock for my brother and friends. A little girl one moment, a teenager next."

            That sentence appeared to be a joke. The person who said it wasn't joking. 

            "So I stayed at the school, joining the New Mutants, fighting alongside them. I thought that by doing some good I could forsake my evil legacy. Now I see what a sick joke that was."

            "Now wait a minute, Illyana!" cried Tenchi with courage. "You comforted me in my grief, promising me aid. WAS THAT ALL A JOKE!?"

            "No..." spoke Illyana. "I thought I could help. Maybe I still can...if that image of you has any meaning."

            "No, that can't be-"

            "DON'T FUCK WITH ME, BOY!" roared Illyana. She broke from the shadows, revealing her ghastly appearance. Her face was cold and haggard, with glowing red eyes and fangs. Two large horns were affixed to her forehead. Her chest and left arm were covered with armor. That pretty much was the clothing, except for a drape worn from the waist down. It hardly hid her legs, if one could call them that: Hairy and twisted, with hooves instead of feet. She also had a tail. By sheer horror, this definitely topped all the earlier incarnations Tenchi had seen.

            "Like what you see, Tenchi?" grinned Illyana. "I am the Darkchylde! Created to bring Earth to its final damnation!...and you to yours!" 

            Despite the evil face, Illyana was full of sorrow. She never wanted to hurt Tenchi. She never wanted the boy to see her like this! But now things had gotten out of hand; she had to save him.

            Illyana then raised her sword arm, holding the blade aggressively.

            "Y-you're going to kill me?" stuttered Tenchi with fear.

            "I WANT TO!" yelled Illyana like a madwoman. "Better you dead than becoming a monster like me!"

            This sight should have broken Tenchi's mind. In fact, the events from the last few months were enough to destroy anybody's sound mind. However, either due to dumb luck or some strong alloy in the Masaki brain tissue, Tenchi's sanity refused to snap. Too much depended on him to crack up now. Sure, he was scared, but he believed that beneath that demon was someone who cared about him, as he cared about her.

             "I-I don't believe this is really you!" he shouted. "B-but if you think killing me is the right thing to do, then I won't stop you!"

            Illyana raised the Soulsword higher, ready to strike.

            Tenchi closed his eyes. "But promise me you will do whatever you can to save my family!"

            The Darkchylde screamed. The Soulsword fell with unrestrained force. However, if one foresaw a slaying, there was going to be disappointment. Instead of a corpse stood a living Tenchi. The blade was above his head, a few inches away from contact. 

            The wielder then turned away. 

            "I'll never forgive you for this," Illyana grimly said. In a flash, her appearance changed from demonic to normal.

            "Thank you," Tenchi slowly smiled. He then held out his hand to her.

            Illyana paused grimly at this token. She cursed Tenchi. The jerk now knew her secrets. The fool talked her out of 'saving' him. But most of all, Illyana cursed the boy for facing THAT side of her, and still asking her for help. That action removed all the doubts she desperately tried to believe. 

            Whatever the future, she now loved Tenchi with all her heart. 

            With a smile, Illyana grabbed Tenchi's hand. With a wave of her other arm, a stepping disc appeared...

===

            The duo reappeared in the living room. It was dark and empty. Tenchi asked Illyana if any time passed in their absence.

            "Don't worry, Tenchi," calmly toned Illyana. "We've probably been gone for a few minutes."

            Tenchi noticed that they were the only two people present. "They must be outside looking for us."

            "I hope my little episode didn't ruin things," said Illyana. As if to coincide with this remark, Ryoko came into view on the stairs.

            "Ryoko!" Tenchi cried with relief. He started up the steps. "You're all right!"

            "I got better." spoke Ryoko in a masculine tone. Tenchi stopped, a cold chill creeping on him. He knew THAT VOICE. He suddenly remembered Dani's visions of the spiky-head shadow and the silhouette with the circular eyes. The answers had come together. 

            "So you recognize me, boy!" grinned Ryoko. "So much the better."

            Illyana charged passed Tenchi. "Stay back, my love!" she cried out without thinking. Conjuring up her Soulsword, Magik swung it through the pirate. Ryoko paused, than batted Magik with one swing of 'her' arm. The force threw the girl off the stairs, sending her crashing to the dining table.

            "Illyana!" cried Tenchi as he saw the girl lying there. Facing Ryoko again, Tenchi was ready to fight.

            "Damn you! Let Ryoko go!"

            "Affectionate with this useless mass?" Ryoko calmly smiled, pointing to 'herself'. "That of course would mean you wouldn't want to harm HER, correct?"

            Tenchi stood still. His stern posture shrank.

            "Correct?" demanded Ryoko.

            Tenchi backed away. No, he couldn't hurt Ryoko. He got off the stairs to his fallen friend. Thankfully, Illyana slowly rose from the wreckage. She had armor on her back. 

            "Illyana, are you all right?"

            "Yes," moaned Illyana. Her armor took most of the impact. Unfortunately that wouldn't stop Ryoko, who was now levitating with a glowing sword. With a cry, the pirate swooped down for the kill.

            A door opened. From it, a human comet rushed forward, smashing the pirate against the wall. The comet then landed before Tenchi and Illyana, who instantly recognized it as Sam in a school uniform. 

            "Y'all right?" shouted Sam in seriousness.

            "A bit shaken," said Illyana as she rose to her feet. "But OK."

            "B'fore anything else happens," commanded Cannonball, "'port us outside."  

            "But what about-" 

            "Now!" Sam shouted. Ryoko was getting to 'her' feet. Following orders, Magik called a disc, transporting the three outside, near the pond.

            "Now wait here for the others." said Cannonball. Sure enough, Tenchi could see a group approaching from afar.

            "Hey fearless leader," snapped Illyana. "Dani's still in there!"

            Oh, man! Cannonball realized his blunder. Dani was the reason he came to the house in the first place. He arrived in time to rescue his friends, only to completely ignore Dani in all the excitement. As deputy leader, he blew it by not being on guard for any messages from Rahne. Now in trying to make things up he screwed up again. The mutant knew that the next thing to do was to fly back to the house and rescue Psyche. 

            Instantly he jumped into the air, his lower body exploding like the ignition of a rocket. Flying, Sam saw the front of the house erupt with fire. Out came Ryoko flying at him in the opposing direction. Cannonball refused to buckle. He was about to make contact when Ryoko vanished. Before Sam could understand this, he felt a great force hit his back. It didn't hurt, but the sheer impact broke his concentration, ending his flight and throwing him to the ground. Then a hand grabbed his collar. It pulled Sam up so he could face who the hand belonged to. Smiling, the pirate threw a fist that sent the mutant a distance away.

            Before Ryoko could try anything aggressive, 'she' was rammed in the back by a tree, getting entangled in its branches. The other end of the tree was held by a humanoid in black, with energy crackling around him.

            "I have you, milady!" greeted Sunspot to his beautiful captive. The latter smiled at this. Suddenly Sunspot felt the tree start to shake; before him the branches went flying. Then the tree came ripping apart, with Ryoko coming through it like a peg.

            "Blessed Madonna!" Sunspot was unready for this surprise. Ryoko grabbed him by the shirt. The lad threw a fist, but the pirate gently catched it. 'She' started to crush it. Sunspot felt himself weakening; his powers, dependent on sunlight, were fading.

            "It was through luck that you managed to catch me by surprise, boy." spoke Ryoko with murder in 'her' eyes. Hearing sounds, 'she' turned to see the rocketeer flying straight ahead.

            "Let my pal go!" charged Cannonball.

            Ryoko threw Sunspot at Cannonball. The two mutants hit each other with great impact, both falling to the ground. Sam chose to stop blasting seconds before collision so he wouldn't injure his friend; his decision knocked them both out.

            Ryoko conjured 'her' blade. She flew to the body pile, ready for the kill. A sword then nicked the pirate's side, stopping 'her'. Turning around, 'she' looked at her new opponent. It was Tenchi.

            "I'm sorry about this," shouted Tenchi, his own sword flashing. "But I can't let you hurt my friends." The pirate appeared scared but reacted nonetheless. 'She' thrust 'her' blade, parrying with the boy's. 

            "Tenchi, look out!" cried Magik from afar. She thought the boy looked cool, fighting bravely and all, but he needed help. If only her sorcery could work on Earth!

            The two held their own, waiting for an advantage, with one hoping reluctantly. Tenchi wished not to attack before, but the situation was now going out of control. The boy thought he was dead, but the villain had returned like a ghost to haunt him.

            Suddenly, Ryoko retreated screaming. Now was the time to stop HIM, thought Tenchi. His sword raised, the boy charged. He would cut off Ryoko's hand as before, neutralizing 'her' power. His sword was ready to hit when the pirate's wails changed to a more feminine sound. Tenchi paused the attack. Ryoko cried out:

            "Tenchi...Run!"

            Tenchi backed away. It was Ryoko's voice! She had regained control, albeit temporarily. He had not the heart to fight her now.

            "Fight him Ryoko!" he advised. At first it looked like his advice was taking effect, as Ryoko was wiggling and twitching. But once 'her' head faced Tenchi, that hope was gone. Breathing heavily but with eyes once more resolute, Ryoko raised 'her' arm, ready to fire. Tenchi was unready for this tactic, unable to escape-

            Suddenly, a geyser of lava erupted under the space pirate, covering 'her' totally in fire. Tenchi didn't know what to make of this, but an answer came when he saw little logs surrounding him. To his right, he saw Azaka and Kamidake lifting up Roberto and Sam. It had to be Ayeka. She was projecting a shield around him while transmitting a field through the Guardians. Tenchi looked around. To the left he spotted Ayeka and an unrecognizable glowing girl. 

            "Stop it!" cried Tenchi to them. "You might kill her!"

            He was wrong. Ryoko came out of the lava, smoking and charred, but none the worse. 'She' fired at the Princess. Naturally, Ayeka put up a shield, but the effort of stretching out her power in so many positions weakened this personal defense. The force of the blast threw Ayeka and the girl back. Instantly, Tenchi saw both the geyser and his own field disappear. Then he saw Ryoko's fist...

===

            There was fire, but that did not stop her. Furiously, the wolf charged up the steps, the friend's scent her guidance. In moments she scampered through hallways and corners, until the sight of Danielle Moonstar was seen. Morphing to a lupine, Wolfsbane studied her friend physically. Except for some bruises, there was no real injury.

            The environment was full of scents. One led her to the unconscious Nobuyuki, lying nearby. It was also through smell that enabled Wolfsbane to almost recognize the one who attacked her friend. That is, it was Ryoko, but some alien scent was also apparent.

            The smoke was coming to the area. Rescue was in order, thought the wolfgirl. Then revenge.   

===

            Ryoko was above the air, holding Tenchi's neck. His head and side hurting, his consciousness failing, the boy was unable to make a defense. Still, he was able to feel himself fall when Ryoko let go. Before he hit the ground, Tenchi stopped. He saw a metal tentacle around him, gently elevating him down. He looked up, viewing more tentacles wrapping around the pirate, bounding 'her'. A familiar head popped beside Ryoko.

            "Self- WILL- not- PERMIT- harm- TO- selffriend!" cried Warlock. Tenchi heard this. As the boy touched the ground, the tentacle released him. A bit overwhelmed, Tenchi almost dropped to the ground when Illyana grabbed him as support. She enjoyed the intimacy. If only the situation...

            "Get your hands off Tenchi!" screamed Ayeka. She came out of nowhere with Amara, followed by Cypher and Sasami. Like a possessed woman, the Princess flung herself between the boy and the girl. "Oh, Lord Tenchi," she softly purred, giving Illyana the cold shoulder. Although pissed, the latter said nothing.            

            They watched as Warlock landed like a helicopter with his/its captive. "Self- WILL- stop- YOU!" corresponded the techno-being to Ryoko. His circuits started glowing. Like water filling a maze, this circuitry spread veins onto the pirate.

            "'Locke don't!" cried Cypher.

            "What's happening?" asked Tenchi.

            "Locke's gonna put a transmode virus on her," shouted Cypher, without even looking at Tenchi. "It'll turn her into a techno-being."

            Tenchi was horrified at the idea of Ryoko looking like that monster. The group ran to the scene. Meanwhile, the transmode veins on Ryoko glowed brighter. Suddenly, the lights started reversing themselves, going back to Warlock's tentacles. As his/its arms glowed brighter and brighter, Tenchi and Cypher saw Warlock's face going into a spaz.

            "ALARM!- RECEIVING- energy. OVER- load! DANG-" 

            The arms blew up. The aftershock threw everybody to the ground. A bit winded, Cypher saw smoke where his friend was. Screaming out Warlock's name, he would have run to the scene if Tenchi hadn't restrained him.

            "Let me go!" Cypher yelled, trying to free himself. Tenchi now realized how close Doug was to that creature...who just saved his life.

            When the smoke cleared, they saw Ryoko standing, picking off the circuitry on 'her.' Warlock, however, lay on the ground, his/its broken arms wiggling and smoking like torches.

            "CHAOSbringer- rEsIsTaNCE- to- TRansMODE," pathetically squeaked the techno-being. "MAjor- ShoRT- cIRCuit. MInute- TO- ADapt- DaMAGE."

            "That's too bad," smirked Ryoko, placing 'her' hand on Warlock's head. 

"Somehow you escaped your Magus' vendetta. Might as well do the job for-"

            "LEAVE HIM ALONE, YE ACCURSED SLUT!" growled Wolfsbane, throwing her claws on the pirate's face. She had carried both Dani and Nobuyuki out to safety; the explosion forced her to come to Warlock's aid. Now it was her turn to cause pain, hungered the wolf. She jumped on the pirate, wildly slashing at 'her'. The struggle forced the two away from Warlock.          

Tenchi witnessed this. Where did the animal come from? Looking closer he saw it had the form of a man. Then it changed to a complete wolf. The final version bit its long mouth into Ryoko's arm.

            "This is becoming a nuisance!" said an impatient Ryoko. 'She' threw 'her' wolf-mouthed arm all the way, then yanked it back. This thrust Wolfsbane a few feet away, making not the smoothest of landings. 

            Illyana saw what might happen next. She called out Magma's name, but a large sound drowned out any further commands. What was that sound!

            Tenchi, Ayeka, and Sasami looked up. Ryoko too stood still and watched. Cypher, Magik, and Magma glanced upward as well. Something was falling from the sky!

            She's back, thought Ayeka. She threw up a shield around the group. 

            Suddenly, the object fell into the lake. This made the waters attack in a two-way assault: one in the form of rain, the other a huge tidal wave. Although Ryoko stood like a rock against the onslaught, the rushing waves threw Rahne and Warlock away. His/its power restored, Warlock morphed into a boat with an arm that pulled the unconscious Rahne to his/its form. Luckily, the currents sent the two toward the group. The Guardians and their cargo joined them as well.

            When both assaults subsided, Ayeka removed her field.

            "What was that?!" said Magik.

            Someone teleported between the two parties. It was a blonde woman in a suit, dripping wet.

            "Mihoshi!" cried Tenchi.

            "I'm weettt!" the officer whined. Her ship was wrecked too. Washu would have to make her a new one. Maybe Ryoko knew where she was?

            The gang saw her walk to the pirate. They screamed at her to watch out. It was too late: Ryoko's blade passed through Mihoshi.

            That is, the blade passed between Mihoshi's arm and side. Wanting to know what Tenchi and Ayeka were saying, Mihoshi turned away from an attacking Ryoko. This last-minute maneuver positioned her safely from immediate danger. 

            "What was that, Tenchi?" innocently cried Mihoshi.

            Warlock saw the danger Tenchi's friend was in. Instantly, he/it let out an arm that wrapped and pulled the police officer to the group. 

            "Magma!" screamed Illyana.

            "I know what to do." predicted Magma. Her body glowing, the mutant created a volcano near Ryoko, encasing 'her' in lava that cooled into rock.

            "That will not hold her for long." Magma warned. Magik followed her lead accordingly. With both leaders out, the team could not win by fighting Ryoko one to one. With everyone together, Magik called forth a large stepping disc. 

            Meanwhile, the cage started to crack...the disc engulfed Tenchi, Cypher, the Princesses, Ryo-ohki, Magik, and Magma...Ryoko's arm broke through...the Guardians, Sunspot, Cannonball, Warlock, Wolfsbane, and Mihoshi were engulfed...Ryoko was halfway out of 'her' prison...the stepping disc was moving slowly; Magik had never teleported this many people...Ryoko elevated out of the cage, flying for attack...The stepping disc was at everybody's heads...Ryoko conjured 'her' blade. But the disc had by now completely swallowed up everybody, fading away before the pirate could even touch. 

            The pirate stopped at this sudden disappearance. They must have vanished in some portal, Ryoko concluded. Looked like there was no way to follow. Still, something had caught 'her' sight. Insurance.          

================================================================================

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT TIME: Professor X returns!

* Dialogue and incident by Chris Claremont in UNCANNY X-MEN #160.


	6. 6 No Need for Psyche, Washu, & Father

The Prince and the Sorceress

Part VI: "No Need for Psyche, Washu, & Father." 

By claudius

I do not own the copyright to Tenchi Muyo or the New Mutants.

================================================================================

Now that we have approached the mid-point of this story, it should be known what is almost the full cast of characters:

From Okayama, Japan

Tenchi Masaki

Nobuyuki Masaki

From Space

Ryoko     Washu

Ryo-ohki  Mihoshi

From Jurai

Ayeka    Yosho/ Lord Katsuhiko

Sasami

Their servants

Azaka

Kamidake

From the School for Gifted Youngsters

Professor Charles Xavier 

Dani Moonstar/ Psyche     Sam Guthrie/ Cannonball     

Doug Ramsey/ Cypher      Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane

Illyana Rasputin/ Magik    Roberto DaCosta/Sunspot

Amara Aquilla/ Magma    Warlock           

Thus we continue this story, celebrating the 20th anniversary of the New Mutants and the 10th anniversary of Tenchi Muyo.

=================================================================================

            With a proud posture defining his royal heritage, Lord Katsuhito stood at the results of his tardy actions. He had arrived at the battle too late. From Tenchi's phone call this afternoon, a strange sense of disturbance was sensed, but Katsuhito failed to take heed. It was with the fire at his son-in-law's house that finally awoke him to the danger. Though he hurried with great speed from his shrine, his entry saw only few in the battlefield. His grandson, sisters, and their friends were all absent. Ryoko stood alone, though the priest found a difference in her. She was hovering around, ignorant of him.

            His wooden stick was the only weapon in his grasp. The Tenchi blade was missing, like its present owner. So far the pirate had not seen him. If he acted fast, perhaps he could stun the opponent and force answers to his present questions.

            Ryoko was floating close, arriving nearby a small hill. The time of attack was at hand. With his sword poised, his energy hidden, the priest moved with swift feet. The hill turned his movement upward. He flew from it, diving his sword with him.

            But the pirate was ready. 'She' turned to face him, 'her' two arms pulling two things from hiding. Identifying the new items, Katsuhito forced himself to back away from the pirate. Curse him, the priest angrily realized. In one of the pirate's arms was his son-in-law Nobuyuki. He hung dangled, his neck in 'her' hands. The second item was the ravenhaired Indian, one of the new visitors. She was hanging by the hair, her two ponytails grasped like ropes.

            "The moment you strike," smiled Ryoko in a masculine voice. "I'll kill them."

            Katsuhito knew that voice. He also knew his reply. He had time to save one, but not the other. He lowered his sword in defeat.

            "Where is my grandson?"

            "It appears the boy made an escape with his weird cast of characters." spoke the pirate, 'her' face full of curiosity. "It mattered much to me to eliminate them, but I realize some new factors that make me want to learn." Ryoko held the Indian close to 'her' face. "This new person is exceedingly interesting to know about."

            "Take me instead," the priest negotiated. "Spare them."

            "I don't need you anymore, old man. But I have plans for your family. If they ever return, which they will, you can give them a message. Either they come, or these two go."             With that, Ryoko vanished with 'her' cargo.

===     

            The whole thing seemed like a blur to Ayeka.

            After pursuing Tenchi and Illyana in vain, she had met with the rest of the demon's friends. Next thing to happen was that she and Amara joined together to see a battle near a fiery blaze where her home once was. Seeing Ryoko fight Tenchi caught her unexpected; Ayeka could predict everything that pirate was capable of, except that. With great concern, she convinced Amara to use her earth-manipulating powers on Ryoko while she protected Tenchi and his friends Sam and Roberto. That failed with both of them temporarily getting knocked out. At revival, Ayeka saw that demon Illyana put her clutches on her Tenchi, an attempt she bravely put a stop to. The next things to happen was a fight by a wolf-formed Rahne and a weird-looking creature against the pirate. Then Mihoshi came, distracting Ryoko long enough for Amara to trap her. Then a burst of light swallowed everyone to a different place.

            It was one of those days.

===

            Of the group, only Sam, Rahne (who had transformed back to human form after her bad landing), and Roberto were out of it, slowly regaining consciousness.

            "Where are we?" asked Ayeka.

            Tenchi looked around with realization. "We're back at the school!" 

            "It's the only place we could go." replied Illyana aloud. 

            Tenchi went over to see the ailing Sam. "Are you all right?"

            "Once muh head stops ringin'," answered Sam, clutching his head. "That's some lady you got there."

            Similarly, Amara asked Ayeka how she was. Her reply sounded gibberish.

            Tenchi got up and looked around. Of the New Mutants, he couldn't tell who was missing, but of his own family, his answer was as quick as a thunderbolt.

            "Where's my Dad?"

            "He wasn't with us when we were searching for you," said Sasami. The princess stilled on the meaning of her words. Tenchi too was rattled by the realization. Washu and Grandpa were also not with them.

            "Illyana!" he screamed, "We've got to go back!"

            "It's too dangerous," said the girl. "I might teleport us into the future again."

            "You must!" cried the boy, grabbing the girl's arms. "Please!"

            Illyana looked into Tenchi's worried expression. The feelings she had for him forced her head away; it was impossible to port, and yet she couldn't say no to him. 

            This convinced Tenchi of Illyana's inability. He then turned past Roberto and Sam. He grabbed Ryo-okhi.

            "Ryo-ohki," he commanded, frantically shaking the cabbit. "Take me back to Okayama!"

            Roberto, who was about out of his unconscious daze, overheard this. "Are you crazy, prince?" he shouted, "I don't see the reason why!"

            "Because my dad is still there, bonehead!" Tenchi strongly reacted, with a cruel emphasis on the word bonehead. "Are you that heartless?"

            Roberto socked Tenchi. Oh, he definitely regretted committing the action; he didn't realize until his action that Tenchi was worried about his father, a compassion Roberto didn't share with his own dad, though he wished it was otherwise. However, the humiliation of being beaten by Ryoko- twice in one day- had thinned his patience, and Tenchi's accusation destroyed what was left.

            At any rate, the hit threw Tenchi to the ground. Stroking his bruised cheek, the lad ran right back up, ready to deal with the jerk. However, Sam ran in front of him.

            "Now hold it!" 

            "Out of my way, Sam!" shouted Tenchi. "I'm going to show that creep-"

            "You and what army?" remarked Roberto. He was actually sorry about his action, but he believed such restraint at this moment was beneath his dignity.

            "Me, Bobby!" thundered Illyana to Roberto's face. "You didn't do such a great job against Ryoko. At least Tenchi held his own fighting his friend. Something he wouldn't have done if you and Sam weren't in danger!

            "Yeah," continued Sam. "He's going through a hard time what with his pappy back there." This last remark calmed Roberto down. Unfortunately, it did little to calm the anger of another.

            "You seem t' care 'bout Tenchi." cried a frantic Rahne. "More than you have for Dani!"

            This sentence shocked both Sam and Illyana. In all the excitement, they once again forgot about the chief! 

            "I'm sorry," quietly toned Illyana.

            The apology had no effect on Rahne. She walked between the group, facing Illyana with her back to Tenchi; "Oh tha's what you like us t' think, you witch!" she shouted excitedly, almost sounding like a growl. "You tricked Dani into trustin' you. This whole trip must've been a trap so you be rid of us!"

            Illyana stood furious before this verbal assault. "Now wait a minute!-"

            "Don't tell me what t' do!" growled the Scottish girl. She was getting hairier, toothier, and fiercer. A calmer Tenchi moved behind Rahne, placing his hand on her shoulder. This caused a flinch. 

            "GIT YUIR HANDS OFF ME, YOU YELLOW MONKEY!" growled Wolfsbane as she turned her wolfstretched head to the boy. Tenchi would have been taken aback by that racial slur if he wasn't already fearful of this hairy abomination Rahne had become. He realized SHE was the wolf who attacked Ryoko.

            Wolfsbane was ready to throw a claw at Tenchi when a number of small logs floated around her. Energy then crackled from the pods and into the wolf.

            Ayeka stood defiant, speaking a declaration that most of the group didn't understand. 

            "What is she saying?" spoke Roberto.

            "'Leave Tenchi alone!'" answered Doug, glad his power could be of use.

            Illyana didn't need to wait to get the last line. Although Rahne wasn't her friend, she was still her teammate. Running to her aid, Magik conjured the soulsword. Throwing her blade at many directions, the Sorceress struck all the logs, neutralizing their magic.

            Ayeka saw this. In a command unknown to all but her group and Cypher, she ordered Azaka and Kamidake to attack the demon girl. The two guardians came closer toward Illyana. With a wave of her sword, Magik struck Azaka on the side and Kamidake in the rear. Although she pulled her punches, the trail of wounds on the Guardians showed progress with minor on one guardian to severe on the other. Then she ported them away. Now it was the Princess' turn.

            Warlock offered to put a transmode virus on Illyana's opponents, only to be refused by Doug. "Don't ever use it on a living being," was his warning.

            Magik now faced Ayeka. "This sword can break spells and harm magical persons," the sorceress fiendishly grinned. "Let's see what it can do to you!"

            Ayeka spoke some gibberish, and stood defiant. 

            Magik was about to plunge her eldritch blade when Tenchi ran in front of her. 

            "Stop it, Illyana!" Tenchi announced. His presence halted the girl instantly.

            Suddenly, Ayeka smiled behind Tenchi. "Oh Tenchi, how thoughtful of you to came to my aid against this demon girl! 

            Tenchi sighed. Ayeka then placed his sword hilt on his hand.

            "You dropped this when Ryoko attacked you. Use it on this demon!"

            "What the hell is she saying?" said a puzzled Illyana.

            Sam was with Doug and Warlock administering to the wounded Wolfsbane.

He had an answer. "Ah guess that since we're outta Japan, that contraption that Washu girl made t' make us 'll speak the same language no longer works."

            (Meanwhile, Mihoshi made her own deduction. Due to the transfer of their surroundings, she thought, and the strange sounds coming from these people, there was only one conclusion she could think of: They were all speaking different languages!)

            "Great, we're in our own tower of babel." grumbled Roberto.

            "Don't worry," said Doug. "I'll translate."  

            Just then, Wolfsbane arose, transforming back into human. Ayeka's attack had cleared her mind. This meant realization on what she almost did to Tenchi. The remorse unbearable, Rahne ran away.

            "Come back!" cried Sam.

            Let her be, said a voice in most of the Mutants' heads. A door opened, revealing the Professor in pajamas and a robe. Mihoshi's eyes widened at this figure, as did the Professor's when he saw her, though it was more shock than surprise. Not HER again, he thought to himself. 

            Tenchi charged before the Professor. "Professor Xavier!" he cried. "I need help."

            "I'm sure you do," coldly said Xavier. Walking closer like an actor to an audience, he commanded. "My pupils, before anything is said, I require your permission to read your thoughts."

            Tenchi's eyes widened. "But I thought you said-"

            "Only if the situation was necessary, and it is." interrupted the Professor.

            Still, Tenchi was apprehensive about it, as was Amara. "Could we not speak it to you?"

            "I'm afraid that would take too long," he replied, "And there is the chance you might accidentally omit any important information. Understand that I do this with the greatest reluctance."

            Everybody sighed, but accepted. Xavier than turned to Tenchi. "May I please?" he kindly asked, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

            "All right." Tenchi reluctantly accepted.

            With that, the Professor opened his mind links to most of his students and Tenchi. It was all rather difficult, considering that everyone had witnessed a different incident from the other. But gradually the pieces came together. From Tenchi's thoughts Xavier learned about Illyana's offer to take him back home. He felt the boy's grief to find out his family were slaughtered by an unseen force, as well as the relieving knowledge that the two travelers had actually gone to the future, promising a chance of salvation. In his pupils' mind he saw Illyana convincing them to come with her to Tenchi's home in Japan. In Amara's mind, he felt an attack by a dust monster and the disclosing of their powers to Tenchi's friend the Princess Ayeka. In Roberto and Doug's minds he viewed Dani's suspicion of the unseen force to be within Tenchi's circle of friends. Returning to Tenchi he saw the Nightmare images from the Princess Sasami. The Professor grew concerned at the sight of the New Mutants lying dead with Tenchi and Illyana the probable cause. He continued his mind trek to see Tenchi follow a frightened Illyana to her domain in Limbo. There he was horrified in seeing the girl in demonic form, a shock relieved when Tenchi convinced Illyana of the goodness within her.

            With reluctance did Xavier feel the absent Rahne's thoughts of Dani in grave distress. In Sam's mind he saw the boy rescue Tenchi and Illyana from that force. It was Ryoko, but looking through Tenchi's mind there was another entity within her. The Professor saw different tactics by different students. Sam making a failed attempt to attack Ryoko. Rahne temporarily rescuing Dani and Tenchi's father. Roberto tried to ensnare Ryoko. Amara made a lava blast to destroy Ryoko. In Doug's thoughts, Xavier saw Warlock try unsuccessfully to infect Ryoko with a transmode virus, an attempt that literally blew up in the techno-being's face. Finally, he saw the his students, including some of Tenchi's friends, go through a stepping disc, which could only have been by...

            "Illyana," the professor finally spoke up, "That was your doing."

            "We were fighting a losing battle, Prof," answered Illyana. "I had to get everybody out of there."

            "Except for Dani and Mr. Masaki." the Professor coldly added. "I see. You, Samuel, and Tenchi, report to my office.  The rest of you be hospitable to our royal guests."

            "Wait!" cried Tenchi. This was not the time to have a conversation! But the Professor turned and walked away, expecting his orders to be followed. Tenchi followed.

            Ayeka, who witnessed nothing of this mental exchange cried out for answers. But the four were gone.

            Mihoshi turned to her. "Ayeka, do you know who that was?"

            'Who?"

            "I think that was the Shiar Prince Consort!"

            Ayeka faced Mihoshi with a "what!" 

===

            Tenchi remembered once back in school how he and some classmates pulled a joke on a sensei. The result meant a trip to the principal's office. Being at the Professor's office brought back the feelings of doom, suspense, and self-loathing. He, Illyana, and Sam sat on three chairs before the Professor's desk. The instructor looked at them all with icy glares. Tenchi felt like he was spending an hour here, even though actually a minute or two was made sitting there.

            Tenchi was antsy to the Professor's methods. Although he felt nothing, the fact that someone was looking inside his thoughts was disturbing. He felt so naked. He wondered if both Illyana or Sam felt the same thing. The Professor said he was doing what was best for him. Too bad things were no longer hopeful; The New Mutants promised the same thing, and they failed big.

            Then he realized that the Professor might be reading this as well! 

            The telepath stood up. His face ready to explode. "Of all the reckless actions!"

            "Professor," said Illyana meekly. "We had to do this."

            "Miss Rasputin." the Professor cruelly corrected. "You used your powers with the knowledge of their unpredictable nature, resulting in a trip to the future. Then you got the rest of the mutants to follow you to a foreign country with dangers awaiting them. You DEFINITELY didn't have to do this!"

            "We left you a note."

            "I'm afraid "went out with Tenchi" is a little vague, especially from what I now know."

            "This was important." said Sam.

            "And irresponsibly handled. As deputy leader, Mr. Guthrie, you should know better. Now one of your classmates and Tenchi's father are in great danger."

            Tenchi felt sorry for Sam, looking shamefaced at the Professor's verdict. He had seen Sam acting troubled lately, trying to do his best but having failure happen anyway. Sam had done some good things, like saving him and Illyana. He didn't deserve this.

            "I take full responsibility." Tenchi interrupted in behalf. 

            "Mr Masaki," responded Xavier. "Keep in mind you are only a guest, not a student. You had no right to send my pupils in this dangerous trip they couldn't handle."

            Sam was defensive. "We couldn' remain here knowin' Tenchi's family'll get killed!"

            Xavier sat back. "You have a point. You did what you thought was right. But good intentions often lead to trouble. This was far beyond your abilities. Better left to professionals."

            "Why couldn' you contact us?" asked Sam.

            "I spent the last hours doing that with Cerebro. Unfortunately, the present magnetic disturbances have limited the extent I could stretch my psionic abilities around the world. You went to Japan without my guidance. A lack that proved disastrous."

            "Professor, please!" cried Tenchi. "We have no time for this. My father, Ryoko, Washu, and Dani are in danger."

            The Professor leaned back. His face meditative.

            "They should be, considering what you've told me about Kagato."

            "Who's Kagato?" said Sam. Illyana was puzzled as well. It was Ryoko who hurt Tenchi's family; wasn't she?

            "Tenchi," asked the Professor. "May I link your mind to Illyana and Sam?"

            'Why not?" grumbled Tenchi, his mind was already open to him despite his reservations; why not make it open to the public? He thought about the pirate who enslaved Ryoko and sent her to attack Jurai. This started the chain of events that would lead to his own existence and the coming of his family. When Kagato returned and attacked, Tenchi defeated him using the Light Hawk Sword. He thought he was dead, but 

it looked like a mistake. 

            "Wait a minute," said Illyana, "You killed him!?"

            "I did," said Tenchi grimly. "It's something I'm not proud of."

            Illyana sat mixed with emotions. She didn't think Tenchi was capable of killing. She didn't know whether to be shocked or proud.

            "Of course, one cannot be killed if one wasn't dead to begin with," added an unseen voice.    

            Everybody turned their eyes to a corner. There, levitating in mid-air, was a familiar midget scientist.

            "Washu?!" cried Tenchi with a relieved reaction. "You were here with us all this time?"

            Washu nodded with a smile.

            "Astounding!" said the Professor. "I didn't notice you there before. You've managed to shield yourself both mentally and physically."

            "A reasonable action of mine," Washu promised. "But enough of that." The scientist then walked to Tenchi, looking at him straight in the face. "I'm sure you want to know what's up with my daughter."

===

            Meanwhile, in the living room. Doug Ramsey exchanged conversations with Mihoshi and the two Princesses. Like everyone else, Doug felt guilty- though perhaps in a wrong way. It was true he was terribly worried about Dani, but what really fueled his guilt was that despite the situation he couldn't help but feel excited. Joining the School a week ago and finding out it was the X-Men's HQ was a great surprise. He was now doing things he never dreamed of doing, like speaking to aliens from another planet. Now Tenchi's arrival was an adventure come true, and with the exceptions of his friend Warlock getting hurt and Dani's possible abduction, he was enjoying every moment of it. 

            Mihoshi's comments about the Prof. was a highlight. It turned out he had married the recently deposed Empress Lilandra, Majestrix of the Shiar Empire, an Imperial rival to the kingdom of Jurai. The officer knew all this by being at Lilandra's coronation; An incident occurred there that needed Mihoshi's expertise. Ayeka realized she was really out of touch with the present political affairs.

            Afterwards Doug told them how the Mutants REALLY met Tenchi. As he spoke in the Juraian language, Warlock provided reenactments in his/its silly and confusing way, by morphing into the persona or an object. It must be said that the audience preferred Doug's version better. This was not because they were afraid of the techno-being, and if it were, it was a far less fright than the story Doug told them. It was disturbing: Tenchi saw their graves?!? It made the aliens better understand and like the Mutants for saving their lives. 

            Most of them anyway. Ayeka was still wary of that demon Illyana. Her reasons were a combination of jealousy and fear- both having to do with Tenchi. She saw that monster trying to get under Tenchi's good side after he was rescued by Warlock- no doubt a plan to bring him to that dark domain she was a party to. From what she saw, Illyana was an evil witch of the most depraved character. How can the Mutants trust her? Did they know her secrets? If not, then perhaps she should tell them that she saw their lifeless bodies in that image of Sasami's dream, with evil faces of both Illyana and Tenchi 

laughing away at the sight.

            Sasami too had her thought of Illyana, though not in the fierce, one-track mind vigilance of her sister. At first, Illyana was a nice person. It was only in her dreams that she saw the girl as a scary-looking monster. However, unlike her sister, Sasami remembered Illyana's reaction of that image of Tenchi. It actually appeared as if Illyana was far more afraid of seeing Tenchi as a monster, then seeing herself as one. It didn't look like an act. Then, there was the fact that some of Illyana's group appeared to trust her (except for Rahne, who at present was absent; something Sasami knew she had to look into). Was Illyana really that bad?

            Whatever the differences in their beliefs, both girls had a similar thing to worry about. What has happened to Father, Washu, and Dani? They were still at home, possibly under Ryoko's clutches. What did that mean for Yosho their brother? Although he was a fine warrior, Ryoko was still a powerful force to reckon with.

            This made the girls think of Ryoko as well. How could she be doing such things? According to Doug, it was believed that their future murderer was from within their group. Ryoko's sudden aggressiveness seemed to mark her as that culprit. It was a shock to all. Mihoshi was worried about arresting a friend. Even the Princess Ayeka, for all her past grievances and present rivalry with the pirate, felt shaken about Ryoko's vendetta. What could make her do such a thing? Ryoko was bad, but not THAT bad. From their search for Tenchi after his second disappearance, Ayeka had appreciated Ryoko a little better. Anyone was better than that blond demon.

===

            Washu gave a rather descriptive explanation on how Kagato got Ryoko (That is, once she informed everyone she wanted to be referred to as "little Washu"). When Tenchi had mortally wounded him, Kagato had transferred his essence into his ship the Soja. Unfortunately, the Light Hawk Sword had mortally damaged that ship as well, so there was only one outlet he could go to: Ryoko. Since her energies were being absorbed into Soja at the time of his destruction, it was only natural for Kagato to send his essence into Ryoko through the transfer links. However, it was probably a very difficult plan to execute, draining his energies to a point that once inside Ryoko, it took a while for Kagato to laud his strength and dominate her.

            Sam was intrigued by this info. To a sci-fi fan like him it was enriching.

            "Never mind about that," demanded Tenchi. "Why didn't you do anything to avert this!"

            "WELL, much of my machines were destroyed by Ryoko and Ayeka in that fight that sent you here." explained Washu. "There was no way I could find out until it was too late. Besides, the sudden appearance of these guinea pigs took most of my attention."

            "What do you mean GUINEA PIGS?" said Illyana.

            "Believe me, you don't want to know," answered Tenchi.

            "If you excuse me!" interrupted Washu. "I wish to continue. I didn't find out until Ryoko- or should I say Kagato- came to my lab last night. Before I could do anything, he slapped a computer virus that generally threw my computer systems out of my control." That was what Washu said. She left out the part about being so frightened about meeting the pupil she taught, who she loved like the son she lost, and who betrayed and imprisoned her, that she couldn't think carefully enough to do anything but run away. 

            "The only way to escape," continued Washu, "was to implement the dimensional simulator. Since I was repairing it while I was searching for Tenchi, it was on a different system from my computers. I threw myself into a vortex, closing the portal so Kagato couldn't follow. I stayed there until I sensed a link of dimensional teleportation..."

            "Which was my stepping disc back to the school." interrupted Illyana.           

===

            Sasami wandered in the halls of the mansion in curiosity. The whole place was larger than Tenchi's house. She even got a look at the kitchen. However, there was a goal to this search, and Sasami found it weeping on the stairs.

            It had the shape of both man and wolf, but it sat like a man. Despite its grisly face, one could see sorrow from the tears the beast's face was wet with.

            The wolf roared. Its voice appeared to growl with anger, scaring Sasami a little. However, the Princess got closer. She sat beside the animal, smiling with warmth and understanding. Sasami couldn't understand the words, but she knew what worry and sorrow were.

            The beast had her arms to her face. Sasami clasped one of them, her touch gentle and non-aggressive. Getting to her feet, the princess moved off the stairs, pulling the wolf with her. Rahne wanted to be alone; she didn't want anyone around her. However, the senses she had in her lupine form told her that Sasami meant well. So she got up, transforming back into a human, and followed the little girl.

===

            "I'm fearful about what's going to happen to Dani and Tenchi's dad and grandpa," said Illyana with deep seriousness. 

            "Grandpa can take care of himself." said Tenchi in a face that was sure at first, then sank into sadness. "It's Dad I'm worried about. Illyana and I saw his grave and several others. There's a good chance that may still happen."

            "If the New Mutants hadn't interfered it might have happened that way." corrected Washu. "I'm sure Kagato would have let his passion for revenge briefly overthrow his intellect. However, things have changed."

            "I don't understand." said Tenchi. 

            Washu stood up like an actress in a play. "Think of time as a tapestry being woven. Consider the sheet as completely white. Started that way, and will no doubt be completely finished that way. That would symbolize the planned future you saw. However, think of the Mutants as a red yarn that was added to the tapestry. Instantly, the yarn would disrupt the color of the work, resulting in a different pattern than expected."

            "So that intervention," said Sam, "changed the future the way the red yarn ruined the white tapestry?"

            "Correct." added the Professor. "For better or for worse, the future Tenchi and Illyana saw was averted."

            "And its a good guess that Kagato won't murder Masaki or Moonstar because of it," theorized the scientist. "At the moment, they may be valuable. I found you mutants interesting. So will he."   

            "So Wa- Little Washu," Illyana corrected himself. "Isn't there any way you can get your computer control back?"

            Washu's smile dropped. "I'm not sure."

===

            "I've had enough of this!" cried Roberto, his sun-charged body shaking with impatience. "Shouldn't we do something to save Dani!"

            Ayeka was just as impatient, "And what about Tenchi and that demon!?"

            Amara reacted, "I would choose my words more carefully...

            Everybody paused. 

            "When did we suddenly understand Ayeka?" asked Roberto.

            Amara's posture became confused. "We did not a moment ago."

            "Query: does- XAVIER- possess- DEVICE- like- WASHUFRIEND?" asked Warlock.

            Everyone shook their heads.

            Mihoshi gasped a possible answer. "Maybe Washu is with us!"

            "SELF- sensors- A- new- LIFEGLOW." confirmed Warlock.

            "Then it is Washu!" Ayeka started up to the hall leading to Xavier's office. Mihoshi, Doug, Amara, Warlock, and Roberto followed. 

            "Wait Ayeka," cried Doug. "We can't barge in. The Professor is talking to Sam and the others."

            "Forget it Doug," Roberto joined the Princess' cause. "If it concerns Dani, it concerns all of us."

            "If it concerns that demon," Ayeka snidely replied, "it must be to no good." 

            "That is enough!" roared Amara. Her declaration stopped Ayeka in her tracks. "That demon has a name! I suggest you call her properly."

            Ayeka faced her new opponent. Of all the mutants, Amara was the Princess' closest acquaintance. Rahne was shy, the demon was...well, but Amara appeared the most noble and friendly. Their intimacy was solid enough that when their groups got together during Ryoko's rampage, Amara and Ayeka quickly joined forces to fight the pirate.

            "You are in my respects, dear Amara," cooly replied Ayeka. "But why must you defend Illyana? You must know that-"

            "That she is a demon sorceress, possessed of great evil?" accurately predicted Amara, her words placing the Princess' face in shock, her voice speechless. "I am well aware of this, your highness."

            "But why do you consider such a person your friend?"

            "Dear Princess, I am no stranger to evil persons. My own mother was murdered by such evil. But from what I've witnessed of Illyana, she is among the most valued of comrades I have known in this circle of friends."

            "But she is evil!"

            "I do not deny the corruption of her soul." smiled Amara. "But Illyana has done things that cause me to question whether that evil is in control of her. I once was almost corrupted by an evil demon. My soul was almost forfeit until Illyana cleansed it. I am on her side no matter what you say."

            "Then hear this then," said Ayeka in defense. "I saw a vision of you, Sam, and the others lying dead, with Illyana and Tenchi looking over them with evil smiles."

            Amara was hit hard by these words. Doug, Warlock, and Roberto were also on hand to hear this dark apparition. Of this group, only the latter really knew what Illyana was.

            "What do you mean?" cried Roberto.

            "I mean what I say." said Ayeka. "Illyana, Tenchi, my sister and myself all saw this image made by Dani from my sister's dreams. Illyana stood as a monster with Tenchi at her side."

            Despite the shock, Amara deciphered meaning and understanding. "And what did Illyana do when she saw this?"

            "She screamed and ran away. Obviously she was trying to get away now that her plans had failed."

            Then it must have scared her as well, Amara made an original conclusion. Once more sure of herself, she asked. "Then tell me this, Princess, if she had Tenchi there when she wanted him to be, why did she retreat FROM him?"

            "You're right," said Doug. "Illyana is a teleporter. She could have taken Tenchi then and there."

            "When she ran away," corrected Ayeka, "he followed and she took him."

            "Where she corrupted him?" said Amara. "Correct?"

            "If Tenchi was now bad," said Doug, "why did he come back to save Sam and Roberto? (This line made Roberto look away in thinking) Why is he presently worried about his pop? And why did Illyana take us back here when things got too hot?" 

            "If she was as evil as you say," said Amara, "she would have left us to our fate."

            Ayeka had not realized these details. Doubts were now settling upon her once solid belief. Could she have been wrong? 

            The squeaks of Ryo-ohki broke the tension of the scene. Everyone saw the cabbit come toward them, running in fear. Her trail was closely pursued by flames. The cause showed itself by flying in the air.

            "What's that?" cried Ayeka. It looked like a small dragon.

            "It's Lockheed," answered Doug. "He's the pet of a friend."

            "Must think Ryo-ohki's food." said Roberto.

            Ryo-ohki's leap to Ayeka gave her cause of protecting the animal. A field flew up separating the beast from herself. Roberto grabbed a hydrant, extinguishing the firespots. 

            Warlock grabbed Lockheed. "Remember Locke!" warned Doug. Warlock didn't want to hurt his/its dearest friends, so the techno-being let Lockheed go. The creature continued toward Ryo-ohki, but Ayeka's shield protected them.

            "Let me help." said Doug. This was going to be a first, he thought to himself. Cypher made grunting sounds. Lockheed took notice, than flew away. 

            "What did you say?" asked Amara.

            "I told him Kitty would be mad at him," Cypher smiled, feeling ten feet tall.

===

            Rahne sat at a table in the kitchen. Sasami was nearby, looking around the cupboards. Unfortunately, the foriegn writing in the cans and bottles proved an obstacle for the little girl. Nevertheless, Rahne knew that it was the feeling that counted.

            "Och, I've been actin' like a wee babe." Rahne recounted sorrowfully. "Tenchi dinna deserve what I called him. But Dani is in danger. I've been tryin' to reach her wit' the rapport we share. But nothins' happenin."

            Rahne put her hands to her face. "I know somethin' bad is awaitin' her."

            Sasami by this time was upon a rickety ladder. She couldn't find any recognizable food, but she wished to do something to help Rahne.

            Trying to get down, Sasami's foot treaded empty air. Balance now lost, the girl fell. For rescue, Sasami grabbed a towel. Unfortunately, that towel was linked to some bowls and pots. The whole pile fell near or on the girl. This caused Rahne to come to her side. Luckily, Sasami was unhurt, though she had a big plastic bowl on her head. Slowly, Rahne lifted the 'helmet', revealing a surprised Sasami inside.

            This was too much for Rahne. She giggled, than laughed. Sasami, now content that she cheered up Rahne, laughed as well.

=== 

            At the office, the inhabitants watched as Washu typed relentlessly on a holographic keyboard.

            "As you can see," pronounced Washu, "Kagato has now placed a whole labyrinth of codes inside the computer control matrix. In order to regain authority I have to break the codes. Unfortunately, these are tricky inscriptions. To decipher each would take hours for a genius of my intellect. Worse, there's a timer in each code. If I don't decipher it in a limited time, the whole system would throw me back to the beginning, undoing everything I worked on and putting up new codes over the ones I passed. If I got the code wrong the same thing will happen."

            "So there's no way for you to regain control by computer?" asked Sam.

            "No. THIS is the way. I just don't know if I can unmix this mixed set of complexities in time."

            "Like Sam said, there is no way." said Tenchi. He was the only one to believe so. Just before the others said a possible solution, an image erupted from the computer console.

            "Stay back my students," cried the Professor with concern. He was picking up psionic imprints. It would be best to hide his own appearance from this plane.

            The image shook, blurred, and then turned clearer. It formed in three dimensions, creating a ghost of Ryoko.

            "Hi Kagato," smirked Washu.

            "Greetings, Professor." said Ryoko in Kagato's voice. "I must admit there was no way I could locate you until I found you tampering with my mainframe."

            "What do you mean YOUR mainframe?" demanded the scientist. 

            "My, aren't we fussy!" said the image. "Has my return in your creation's-"

            "My daughter."

            "Oh yes, forgive my imprudence." smiled the ghost, looking around the room. "I see you've brought the Prince and one of those children who thought they could beat me."

            Tenchi was puzzled at this. Kagato failed to mention Illyana or the Professor, who were standing right next to him.

            "Where's the other royal persons? It is important that they be here for what I have to say."

            "I'm here." Tenchi coldly intoned.

            "Well, if that is the way you want to be. I'll give it you," Ryoko's face snarled in a pleasure full of sinister overtones. "As you know, I have two of your friends..."

            A lot of hands clenched hard at this remark.

            "Though I find this matter beneath my own ideals, I can administer an exchange for their lives. Just the Prince and Princesses are all I need. For their capture, my prisoners will be released."

            "Is that your exchange?" cried Sam. "Don't make me laugh."

            "Sam be quiet!" roared the professor in his mind.

            "Be happy I'm asking for the Juraians. From what I'm getting from one of my prisoners, your abilities and physiology would just as much suffice."

            Washu realized no mention was being made about herself. Xavier noticed this as well. Two fears came to their minds, one was that Kagato was probably stalling to get a firmer coordinate on their location.

            "Sorry, Kagato," smiled Washu, "It's time to-"

            When Washu pressed a button, she flew into a shaking dance. Then she threw herself backwards, flying pass the mutants into the wall.

            "Washu!" cried Tenchi.

            "Why you-" Sam threw himself at the computer, cannonballing through both the image and the console.

            "Silly boy!" smiled Ryoko. "Did you really believe you can touch a ghost! Your species must really be-e-e-e-e-ee-ee-e-ee-"

            The astral ghost started spizzing in and out of view, like a Tv on a bad transmission setting. 

            "YY-ooo-uur sa-cc-rrrfficee- wi--ll-l-l m-e-e-e-e-annn nothi-."

            The ghost vanished completely. At that moment, Sunspot broke in, the doors slamming to the walls, putting cracks on the plaster.

            "What has happened?" he cried, as Ayeka and the mutants entered the scene.

            "I theorized Kagato was using an astral telepathic image like the one's I usually perform." said the Professor, his head covered in shadows. "This meant he could only see people he was telepathically contacting. I hid my own thoughts, making myself practically invisible despite my physical appearance. Illyana is also mystically immune to telepathic probing. With this advantage, I threw a mental bolt that destroyed his link to this area."

            "Shut up with the stupid mumbo jumbo!" cried Tenchi, lying next to Washu's still body. "You got to help Washu!"

            The professor walked stoically to the boy. "Kagato blasted her with a great amount of psionic power. Enough to cause cerebral damage. I am afraid there is nothing-"

            Tenchi knew the answer before the sentence was finished. He closed his eyes, his face cold and harsh. 

================================================================================    

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT TIME: As the Tenchi gang is now one less member, the New Mutants get a new member!


	7. 7 No Need for a New Mutant

The Prince & the Sorceress 

Part VII: "No Need for a New Mutant"

By claudius

I do not own the copyright to Tenchi Muyo or the New Mutants

20th anniversary NM! 10th anniversary TM!

================================================================================

Dani/ Psyche    Roberto/ Sunspot   Sam/ Cannonball   Rahne/ Wolfsbane

Illyana/ Magik    Amara/ Magma    Doug/ Cypher   Warlock 

================================================================================

            Damn that witch!

            So cursed Kagato as 'he' massaged his forehead. Even in death, that meddling professor still thwarted 'him.' Washu must have had enough living strength left to fire a psionic ray that scattered the link to her present base of operations. Now, the locating of the Juraian royalty was no longer possible; some psychic barrier had now been placed, hampering any more astral projections to that quadrant through device. Focusing psionic waves through Earth appeared bothersome as well. Something in the magnetic field made any long distance psionics a problem. Had the link still existed, that would only be a hindrance. Now it was almost impossible! The cards lay in a rapport, and the royals' participation, a factor that had no doubt of working. No matter how useless and illogical their sense of honor, Kagato knew the royals would obey the bargain 'he' gave them. They certainly didn't want see more of their allies suffer, a sympathy that was just as useless.  

            Of course, not that there was no benefits in the insurance. Kagato had found some interest in the captives. The girl was especially of quality. Sensors read mutations in her genetic structure, portraying the possession of a unique ability. When 'he' first faced the mutant, she called out an apparition that...distracted 'him.' The other persons who wore her colors possessed these capacities as well. That they were no match for him made no difference. They were new areas to roam, new possibilities to exploit.

            That is once the girl's secrets were revealed. There was no limit that "his" machines could do, revealing the girl's physical strengths. But there was nothing that could as yet successfully peer into the memories of her mind. A mental barrier was discovered in her cranium, blocking out any scanning. It was as if she knew how to hide her thoughts. It made matters worse that the girl was not unconscious; she was imprisoned fully awake, spouting out drivel and all. 'He' could silence such insolence. However, that would take the victory out of getting the secrets despite her resistance. She must bow to her superior with full acceptance. 

            If only Washu hadn't taken away the valuable information 'he' needed. This interrogation would not be necessary. Damn her to hell! Kagato was glad she was dead. At last, 'he' could go through with his future plans without her meddling! Those plans, which would show his power under his true identity, will bear fruit.          

===     

            The infirmary morgue proved as cold and unsettling as the name implied. 

            A small lamp was the only focus of light in the entire room. Unfortunately, it hovered over the shrouded body. Professor Xavier stood solemn in front of the gurney. Like some grim pastor, he gave a serious explanation of the fated encounter with Kagato. No sound was heard save for the cries of Sasami. She stood beset with grief, her arms embracing her sister. Ayeka attempted to assuage the girl's sadness, but despite the

performance of stoic acceptance, her emotions were just as strained with sadness. Washu had been a dear friend, if an eccentric one. She felt great responsibility for what had happened. How stupid of her to perform petty jealousies while Washu's life was being taken! She had embarrassed her royal lineage. Penance was in order. Fortunately, it was found; the Shiar consort gave her a way. 

            Ayeka cursed Kagato. The pirate's crimes were unpardonable, reaching new levels with possessing Ryoko's body and killing Washu. His bargain for Father's return was monstrous, yet its refusal may lead to further destruction. But Ayeka would not pay it...not with Tenchi and Sasami's lives that is.

            Rahne kneeled beside the bereaved princesses. It wasn't fair, she thought. Sasami had tried to cheer Rahne in her own worries. Irony played its cruel hand with the present revelation. Looking at the child's state, Rahne wanted to return the favor Sasami had done for her.

            The rest of the mutants were just as mired in the expected reactions. Some had experience in handling grim times like this, though it didn't grant them invulnerability. Memories of the loss of their comrade Shan was still fresh.*

            The newer members who didn't know Shan felt guilty. Illyana blamed herself. Doug was also affected. It never occurred to him until now that he could die as a New Mutant.

            And Tenchi? Well, one can get a hint from what he was about to do now.

            "DAMN YOU!" The boy cried in anger. He threw the master key, the cause of all this disaster, with his arm. The hilt flew to the floor. Though it remained unharmed by the impact, the contact between hilt and wall brought a loud sound that echoed around the room.

            Tenchi stood, his head bowed, his face in shadows. Sam walked to his side, gesturing his hand upon Tenchi's shoulder. The boy shook his shoulder away. He didn't want to be in the same room with these people. 

            Tenchi walked to the door. He passed Illyana, who made a reply: "We'll save your father, don't worry."

            Tenchi stopped, but he did not face her. "With help like yours," he coldly remarked. "Maybe my family was better off where they were."

            Illyana turned away, her arms folded together. Tenchi walked out the door.

            Roberto responded to this behavior. "Why that-"

            "Let him be, Roberto," interrupted the Professor. "He has to work this out on his own." He then looked to the room's other inhabitants. "Now I ask you to leave me alone. I must plan our next move."

            Questions were thought of in the Mutant's minds (Dani's captivity the major focus), but none were asked. They left silently with Mihoshi and the Princesses. The hilt remained on the floor. A techno-organic tong-shaped hand carried it away.

===  

            As the morning sun slowly turned to noon, Tenchi sat next to the pool. The sun reflected upon the rippling waters. It was probably a beautiful sight to behold- if Tenchi had paid attention. His face was buried in his hands. He didn't feel any tears. He had been sitting here for a while, and still he couldn't cry. There was no reason NOT to. Tears were wept in that future he saw. Why not now? 

            It was all his fault, Tenchi miserably pondered. He was so happy in the future when Illyana told him his friends could be saved. Any person given that news after receiving a horrifying tragedy would have been. Now, it appeared like a second chance that was ruined. He and the New Mutants had pretty much failed. Ryoko was under Kagato's control, his father and Dani were his prisoners, and Washu was dead.

            Washu dead? He still couldn't believe it. It was as if she was just not present at the moment, not lying cold in that morgue. But the Professor told him that Kagato had given her such a psychic shock that no spark of life could be located. The blood Tenchi saw oozing out of Washu's nose was proof of that. 

            He felt guilty in so many ways: One was not getting to be with her enough, and the other was failing to save her life. He was standing right next to her. He should have prevented her death! How, he did not know. Maybe by predicting Kagato's moves? Break Washu away as she was getting killed? He should have done something! 

            Tenchi also thought heavily about his behavior afterward. What a jerk he was! In his rage, Tenchi had ignored the mutants' trials in facing Ryoko. They did their best, and thanks to them, Sasami, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Ryo-ohki were saved. The fact that their leader Dani Moonstar was in Kagato's clutches put them into the same predicament as he was in. Like the time he slapped Illyana, Tenchi congratulated them with resentment and anger. 

            They must hate me now, Tenchi believed.  He never had that many friends before the aliens entered his life; Ryoko and co. were the first in a long time. He thought the New Mutants could be new ones. They were so much like him; young, uncertain, yet possessed of powers that probably scared them. He could relate to that. Now, thanks to him, whatever camaraderie he could of had from Sam, let alone the others was ruined. 

Tenchi probably couldn't stand what antipathy Illyana might be feeling about him. It was like his family hated him.      

            He had to do something to make up for his actions. First on his list was making Kagato pay. He didn't want to kill him before, and even after the act was done, Tenchi felt no real regrets or remembrances (something that bothered him, when he wished to think about it). This time the boy wanted to slay him permanently. He was going to enjoy it, after what that monster did to Ryoko and Washu, not to mention his dad. 

            Tenchi looked at the reflection of himself. He didn't understand how he could still see his face after all that self-loathing. Another person came into the reflection. The water ripples complimented his/its features.

===

            In the Danger Room, Roberto faced a giant robot, a part of the room's combat facilities. At first, one could think the young boy was no match for the machine, but once Sunspot charged up, the tide was turned. In minutes, the boy gave the mechanization such a thrashing that one would almost think Sunspot was bent on destroying it.

            Sam and Doug watched this from the observation booth. They saw their classmate go through a lot of stress, which was no surprise. After what happened, some tension needed to be relieved.

            "SWINE!" cried Sunspot, his ramming fist bringing shards to the robot's face. This paralyzed the mecha instantly. The boy then stepped back. Still as a statue, the automation tipped and fell to the floor with a crash. 

            "Swine." the boy repeated. No, it was not on the robot, the lad thought to himself. The title belonged to a certain ungrateful punk he knew.

            The problem was which one: Tenchi or himself?

            "Is there any problem?" asked an approaching Sam.

            "No, hombre." mouthed Roberto. 

            Sam made a check. After one look at the mangled automation, he replied, "The bot didn't think so."

            "I'm all right!" Roberto counterattacked, implying the hypocrisy.

            "There's no harm in admittin' you've gotta a chip over you' shoulder." Sam calmly advised as he got closer to his friend. "It's only when you keep it inside that it's a problem."

            Roberto faced his friend with a grim composure. "I guess."

            "And it doesn't take much to know that your problem has somethin' t' do with a guest of ours."

            "Did you see the way he treated us!" Roberto grumbled, confirming Sam's analysis. "It was as if he blamed us for everything!"

            Sam's face turned to a depressed mood, "An' no wonder. We didn't do much a good job in savin' his pappy or Washu."

            "Never mind that Dani's in the same situation."

            "That still no reason to blame Tenchi. You've been at odds with him from the moment we agreed to help him."

            "I know." Roberto turned away, giving Sam further evidence that something was eating his friend.

            "Has Tenchi done somethin'?"

            Roberto turned his face down. "Yes he has. He lost his loved ones, but was given a second chance to save them."

            Roberto's words unclouded the mystery Sam was trying to solve. "You're jealous because he could he had a second chance t' help his friends," Sam replied with understanding. "Something you didn't have for Julianna."

            The mention of her name gave Roberto pause. Julianna was the girl he had loved. She was killed by Professor Xavier's enemy the Hellfire Club. "She died protecting me!" the boy groaned. "I should have saved her. And here Tenchi had a second chance I never had. It's not fair!"

            Roberto clenched his fists, but did nothing further but talk. "And thanks to us, we ruined it for him."

            "Can't deny we blew it." said Sam. "But it's not too late. Kagato doesn't have all of Tenchi's family and friends. And Dani's not out of the picture yet. We'll save her and Tenchi's dad."

            Roberto acted more somber. "I don't know, hombre. The New Mutants are not without their casualties."

===      

             The rain of the shower was supposed to be soothing, but it did nothing to calm Illyana's mind. So much had happened in a day that could amount to weeks; so much to completely register, understand, and accept.

            At the bottom of this confusion was her feelings for Tenchi. To put it bluntly, she was in love with him. Unfortunately on paper those feelings would make sense, but in her mind it was as indecipherable and confusing as a puzzle. Different emotions came out: Fright, courage, acceptance, doubts, sure, unsure, secure, insecure. The one thing that didn't come in was hatred. She could never hate Tenchi. He was brave, simple, understanding, sensitive, kind, noble. He was more than a friend. The emotions she felt were stronger than the love she had for Peter and Kitty.

            And he was deeply hurt by the death of a friend. Despite her best powers, Washu was killed, her body lifeless and soulless. And it was her fault. Her runaway to Limbo ruined everything. It also meant the abduction of Dani. How could she be so stupid as to teleport without her? By hades sake, she was the one who browbeated Sam for such ignorance. Of all the New Mutants, Dani was the first who really made an attempt to be a friend to her. Illyana was certainly making a habit of hurting anyone who liked her.

            Her mind went back to Tenchi. What must he be thinking of her failure? Definitely not lightly. Illyana wanted her to run after Tenchi and console him the way she did in the future. But she had to respect his wishes this time.     

            The shower stopped. Illyana walked out and rubbed herself with a towel. Rubbing the fogged up mirror, Illyana looked at her reflection. She looked beautiful- in this form. Take it away and she was as hideous as her demon servants. The thing was Tenchi had seen her in both versions. What did he really think of her? As an ally? A savior? A friend? A monster? Tenchi declared that he believed the demon side was not really her. Was he just kidding to make her feel better, or did he see something Illyana did not see in herself? A light within the darkness?

            Now there's something to think about. Did Tenchi like her then? It was unclear. He went after her to Limbo, but wouldn't Dani and Kitty, friends of hers, do the same? And what about Ryoko and that spoiled bitch of a princess? When she fully considered it, Tenchi was a puzzle.

            Illyana covered her hair with the towel. Then she donned her bathrobe and walked out of the bathroom to her room. No one was there save Lockheed, snoring on Kitty's bed. Illyana wished Kitty was back from Japan; Illyana needed her best friend to help make sense of her feelings. She wished her brother was home as well, but Illyana realized that might be a mistake. Peter might not take her situation lightly; big brothers seem to do that.

            As Illyana got to the dresser, a knock came at the door. Response was her reaction as she went and opened the door. When the door was halfway opened, she knew who it was, to her dismay.

            It was Ayeka. With a cold but hospitable nature, Illyana walked away so the Princess could enter. She was holding Ryo-ohki, who made a shriek at what was sleeping on the bed. The scream woke up Lockheed, who sneered and was ready to charge right after the cabbit if Illyana hadn't grabbed him.

            "Whoa fella!" warned Illyana. She restrained Lockheed to her arms. Seeing no further harm, Ayeka hushed her own pet, and looked around the room.

            "This wasn't the type of abode I would imagine for such like you."

            "Well, it ain't like your palaces, your highness," Illyana snidely replied. "But its home." Seeing Ayeka was standing, Illyana offered a seat from her desk. 

            Once seated with the cabbit on her lap, Ayeka made a reply. "We need to talk."

            "About what?" sharply remarked Illyana. "How evil a monster I am?"

            Ayeka's face looked down. "Recent events have forced me to reconsider my earlier prejudices. I hope...that we can come to a truce of sorts."

            Illyana sat on her bed. "So you've put your sword down! Why?"

            Ayeka's lips appeared reluctant to speak, but words were said anyway. 

"Can you tell me truthfully, what are your plans with Lord Tenchi?"

            Illyana took off her hair-towel. A moment was given for her to think of an answer. Not that she didn't know, but rather what would the Princess think of it.

            "I think you have a clue." Illyana grimly replied. "I love him...just like you."

            Ayeka gave a pause. She knew the answer, but was unready for the effect.

With a strong grace she replied. "And does he share the same feeling?"

            Illyana didn't want to give Ayeka an advantage, but she complied. "I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. He does care about me, though."

            Ayeka rubbed her hand on Ryo-ohki. She lifted her own head, her eyes finally viewing Illyana. "I do love Tenchi." she spoke softly. "I would do anything to spare him pain. But I realize I have done much to hurt him. Had I not spurned you, perhaps Washu wouldn't have died." She was silent for a moment. She then stood up. "I hope for your forgiveness."

             Illyana sat still at this monologue. She knew that Ayeka was innocent; if blame was to be thrown at someone, Illyana was the culprit. 

            "Also," continued the Princess, "can you please release my servants from whatever realm you sent them too?"

            A gesture from Illyana caused empty air to break open with a disc. From this rip, Azaka and Kamidake came out, bedraggled and marked from their journey. Both floated menacingly toward their jailer.

            "Azaka! Kamidake!" spoke the Princess. "I forbid any retribution to this girl!"

            The guardians paused and turned to their mistress. Teleportation was Ayeka's next order, which they also obeyed. Once they vanished, the princess got up, gracefully bowed to Illyana, and walked away.               

            This sort of moved Illyana. Enough to make a remark. "Tenchi cried when he saw your graves." 

            Ayeka paused in her departure. "I did not know that." Her reply was not cold or haughty, but soft and warm.

            She then walked out the door.

===

            Doug sat in the observation booth of the Danger Room. Like everyone else, he pondered past events. Cruel reality had come to his fantasies. When he became a New Mutant, he thought it was going to be like a fairy tale. Good vs. evil, good guys live, bad guys die. Supposed to be fun.

            Only, if that was supposed to happen, why did Tenchi's friend die? Why did Kagato have Dani in his (or her, or whatever Kagato was supposed to be) clutches? Some fun. Being a super-hero isn't what its cracked up to be.   

            Doug wished Kitty was here. There was so much he wanted to talk to her about; she being a mutant, what she felt like being a hero, etc. Unfortunately, his friend wasn't around when Doug joined. She was somewhere in Japan, too bad he didn't know where. When the gang was there he wanted to find her, but Dani vetoed that, saying it was dangerous to be too far from Sam and the others. So he stayed, starving while putting up with Roberto's whining to stand by in case the chaosbringer came. A lot of good that did.

            There was someone else Doug wished was here, rather something else. Where was Warlock? Last time he saw him/it was in the morgue. Washu's death and Tenchi's behavior seemed to bugged him/it. Thus Doug thought a reasonable answer was that Locke went to Tenchi. Not a dumb idea. Doug wanted to cheer up the boy as well. However, Sam and Roberto needed someone to operate the Danger Room (which Doug quickly learned to use, thanks to his deciphering abilities). So here he was, watching the two boys play in the room that his own lame-o powers were no match against. 

            There was another feature that the boy and alien shared. In so short of time, Doug had created a bond with Warlock, a bond that now seemed permanent. The boy admired Warlock's curiosity, his/its child-like innocence and naivete, and his/its lack of malice. Except for the freakiness of those transmode viruses Locke was able to do, Doug accepted the alien in the way true friends can accept.

            The sound of the door opening alerted Doug. To his surprise, it was Mihoshi.

            "Uh..." said the girl with naive characterization, "Has Mr. Xavier come out of the infirmary?" 

            Doug was astounded by the woman's ditzy manner. From what he heard, Mihoshi was supposed to be an officer of some Galaxy police. She didn't have...the makings of a police officer. "The Prof. hasn't left that room." he kindly replied.

            "Well, I thought he might know something." the girl showed great sadness. "Being a Galaxy Police detective, I must be where the most important situation is. And I think the Shiar Consort may know something that can help Ryoko and Nobuyuki."

            Saying this, Mihoshi got a little closer. Doug started to blush at this close encounter. For all her lacks, Mihoshi was a beautiful woman. The dawning of adolescence had a crushing hold on the young mutant.

            "D-Don't worry." Doug nervously responded. "I'm sure the Prof can think of...something." The boy was silent for a moment, then responded, "I'm sorry about Washu."

            The mention of that name hit the blond officer like an invisible hammer. She fell to her knees, her head looking down. Shadows from her blond hair covered her eyes. Tears came from them. 

            "I wish Little Washu wasn't gone." she replied sadly. "She was always a good friend. I would always visit her in her lab. She was so surprised at my visits."

            Doug walked toward her. "I'm very sorry."

            Mihoshi wiped her hand upon her face. "It's all right." She then stood up. Her face transformed into a determined expression. "As a Galaxy police officer, I must consider my duty...to apprehend the criminal Kagato."

            Doug decided to praise her determination. "That's right! Get that criminal!"

            Mihoshi seemed strengthened by Doug's words. "Right!"

===

            "Selffriend- DROPPED- this." Warlock placed the tenchi-ken to the floor beside Tenchi. The owner turned away.

            "Self- AMBITIONS- to- APOLOGIZE- on- SELFFRIEND'S- termination."

            "It wasn't your fault." Tenchi coldly replied, his head away. The techno-beings features were to him as disturbing as ever.

            "Selffriend- DID- everything- FOR- assistance. SELF'S- failure." As usual, Warlock referred to himself/itself as 'self.' Tenchi thought it weird. "You did your best." he continued in tone.

            "SELF'S- best- NOT- sufficient. SELF'S- best- NEVER- result- IN- sufficiency." cried Warlock in squeaks. 

            This had an effect on Tenchi. Because his head was away, Tenchi's ears were the ones in use. Something from the techno-being's words made him hear something differently. As funny as it sounded, Tenchi could actually detect something sorrowful from the words. The boy finally faced the alien. He/it looked pitiful and pathetic in his/its problems. 

            It was like a revelation to Tenchi. For the first time, he saw not a monster, but something human in Warlock. Come to think of it, he/it had always been that way. He never noticed before. The alien was nothing more than a child. A scared child who was running away from parents who hated him/it, seeking sanctuary and acceptance for its plight. Warlock was worried and unsure of his/its abilities, but willing to do anything 

for his/its friends.

            Tenchi felt even worse. He realized that he had been avoiding Warlock like a plague. This revelation made him feel even more self-loathing than he already was. To reject this creature was like he rejected Ryoko or the aliens in his family. It was like he was a mutant-hater that Sam and Dani told him about.

            "Warlock!" Tenchi turned to his companion, putting a hand on his/its shoulder. "It was not your fault. I know I already said that, but this time I mean it! You really are a hero. You saved my life. If there is someone who really is a loser, it's me."

            "CORRECTION- Selffriend- WAS- more- ABLE- than- SELF."

            Tenchi heard the term selffriend. Warlock had called him that many times before, but this time Tenchi valued the meaning. Warlock had done everything for him, with Tenchi giving nothing in return. He hoped things could change from now on.

===

            Illyana ported to the hall in her everyday clothes. She noticed Amara was looking out the window near the front door. "What's up?" she asked.

            Amara looked through the glass with eyes of suspicion. "I saw Ayeka walk out the door alone."

            Illyana stilled. She had wanted to speak to the Princess some more.

            "I would have thought she would be comforting her sister in her grief." said Amara, "Instead, I see her out alone."

            "Mebbe she's handling her problems to herself."

            "I do not know." answered the Roman. She opened the front door and walked outside. Illyana followed. They were about to off the porch step when the logs materialized before them.

            "Halt in the name of Jurai!"

===   

            "Ayeka!"

            Such words sounded from young Sasami's mouth. With Rahne by her side, the little Princess searched around the halls of the school. Ayeka was missing and she didn't know where. She lost track of her almost a half-hour ago. In previous time, Ayeka was embracing her in grief. Then her elder sister said she was going to do something to make her and Tenchi happy again. Engulfed with grief, Sasami did not bother to register the meaning of those words at the time. Sister's continued absence, however, made her worry. This was not a time to be scattered, Sasami thought. Tenchi, herself, Ayeka, and Mihoshi were tearing themselves up with Washu's loss. None could face it alone. She of all people knew how horrible death could mean to a person. Sasami knew it would not do to face the problem in solitary isolation. She knew it too well.

            Luckily, Rahne was a great help. She transformed into a wolf, checking for scents. It reminded Sasami a lot of Ryo-ohki, who can turn into a ship. That was another thing in Sasami's mind: The cabbit had also disappeared. She was gone around the time Ayeka had vanished.

            Sasami made a gasp. A sigh that would have meant trembling proportions to her if the halls hadn't started to tremble as well.     

===     

             "I feel better now!" cried Mihoshi. "I feel some great inner strength vibrating inside me!"

            "Uh...that's not comin' from you." noticed Doug.

             Everything quaked, with a loud noise being heard even from those underground. All the inhabitants felt and heard this in each of their different positions. Rahne and Sasami in the halls. Illyana and Amara outside. Tenchi and Warlock at the pool. Sam, Doug, Mihoshi, and Roberto in the Danger Room. Xavier in the infirmary. All heard and felt.

            Warlock indicated something (that is, after going through a series of facefaults and sounds of alarm). "Sensors- PICKING- up- ORGANIC- anomaly!"

            Tenchi felt the wind and noise. "It looks like its coming from the front of the house!"

            Tenchi grabbed his sword as Warlock entangled him with his/its arms. 

            "What are you doing!" cried the boy as Warlock grew taller. Soon, he/it was as tall as the mansion. It was at that level where Tenchi saw the source of the noise and wind. She blocked the sky like an eclipse, but he knew what it was.

            "Ryo-ohki!?"

            As Tenchi looked with shock, Warlock decided to get closer. Its tall legs were as stretched as stilts. One of his/its legs elevated from its spot. It then lunged like a wire over the roof and into the front of the school. Tenchi's was further amazed as he and Warlock went moving along the leg like a mono-rail. This techno-organic train then slowly lowered itself upon the front porch. Both saw Illyana and Amara with the guardians.

            The two girls spotted the duo. "What the hell is that!" asked Illyana, pointing at the ship.

            Tenchi answered as Warlock let him go. "Its Ryo-ohki in ship-form."

            "Why is the animal doing such a thing now?" asked Amara.

            Tenchi didn't know. Then he saw the ship's center start to glow. He instantly knew what was going to happen next.

            "We got to get out of here right now!" he yelled with concern.  

===

            Underground, Sam and Roberto ran through the hall to get upstairs. Using their powers made it quicker. Soon they Bobby got to the elevator. Impatiently, they waited for the door to open. It started to open...

            Then the lights went out.

            "Gimme a break!" yelled Sam. Roberto's reaction was less vocal. He broke the door open. They saw no elevator. Inside was an empty shaft with no ceiling.

===

            Tenchi's warning gave Illyana only seconds to summon a stepping disc, taking herself and gang away from that light. Next they were all west of the school...

            ...or where the school was SUPPOSED to be.

            To their horror, they saw no mansion. Nothing but a wide yet shallow hole.

            "Where's the school!" cried Illyana.

            "Its been condensed." Tenchi nervously toned.

            "What d'you mean condensed?" yelled Illyana.

            "In ship-form, Ryo-ohki can shrink buildings." the boy explained, "It's inside her now."

            Amara was amazed. Illyana was a little; she was experienced with the time the Impossible man ran off with the school.** Still, it was another time for astonishment. As before, although the gang were given information about Tenchi's family, it did nothing to minimize the shock of overwhelming astonishment when the subject of that info appeared.

            With a roar of a meow, the spaceship flew away.

            It was Illyana who made the predictable response. "Where's it going?"

            Tenchi didn't know but like everyone else with him, he knew what might be with Ryo-ohki.

            "She's taken everybody!" answered Tenchi.

            "Then what are we waiting here for!" shouted Illyana. "Let's go get her!"  

            Before a step was made to begin the pursuit, Azaka and Kamidake zoomed in front of the path of the four.

            "By Jupiter!" cursed Amara. 

            "These logs stopped us from getting closer!" explained Illyana to Tenchi and Warlock.

            "What!" cried Tenchi.

            "We have been ordered by Princess Ayeka to prevent pursuit." Verified Azaka.

            Tenchi was shocked. "Ayeka's in Ryo-ohki? Then why did she take the school?"

            "The Princess thought to sacrifice herself in place of you." answered Kamidake.

            Tenchi was shocked. Ayeka is going to get herself in danger! 

            "Then why the hell did she take the school!" questioned Illyana.

            "We are not sure." said Azaka.

            "Only that we have to stop you from following her." continued Kamidake. 

            "Wanna bet?" grinned Illyana, creating her sword. To amplify the conviction of those words, Amara transformed into Magma. The two made a step toward the two guardians. Now it's impossible to see expressions on blocks of wood. So it must be said that the guardians were certainly afraid of the girls' determination (especially considering their previous encounters with them).  

            Warlock had by now realized that his/its abilities were needed. Expanding his/its body into large wings, the techno-being grabbed the three and took off, with a cry from Tenchi. Off in the air with nothing but a tentacle keeping him safe, he shouted a question.

            "Nothing personal, Locke, but can you change into something we can sit on?"

            The tail of the techno glider elongated and stretched underneath the passengers. It formed into a balcony of sorts with a double set of wings on it. At this the top wings shrank into the box (dropping the passengers into the box), forming a nose in front, and a rocket in back.

            "CONTENT?" squeaked the plane.

            "It'll do." smiled Tenchi. 

            "SENSORS- direction- WEST."

            "They're heading back to Japan!" cried Amara. 

            As the sound of wind and rockets prevailed, an alien sound was appearing behind. All turned to see Sam rocketing with Roberto on his back.

            Tenchi excitedly yelled out to the duo. "I thought you were in the school!"

            Sam rocketed to Warlock and his/its cargo. "We were downstairs," said Roberto, "We thought you might need a hand."

            "Why not?" smirked Illyana, "We're gonna need it."

===

            Meanwhile, back at the foundation, two figures stood. One with anger in his feelings.

             Doug was in a different part of the Danger Room than Sam and Roberto. He would have been up first, but it didn't happen that way; Climbing up the emergency ladder, he and Mihoshi were amazed to see the loss of the School as well as no Mutants nearby.

            I thought I was in the team now, Doug said to himself. Why couldn't they wait for me? He was pissed. Mihoshi kept a clear head. "Do you have some transportation we can use?"

            I do, said a voice in their heads. It commanded them to head for the garage, which remained intact, being positioned away from the school.

===

            Warlock, shaped like a flying roller-coaster cart, pursued Ryo-ohki. Nevertheless, no matter how much power Locke put into his/its rockets, it could only be near the ship, not in contact. 

            Tenchi found it hard to beleive this entire ship was actually Warlock. It was like Ryo-ohki; No matter how solid the ship seemed to be, this was part of a living being. Touching a piece, the boy remembered the metallic feeling he felt when he first shook hands with Locke. His fears gone, he noticed the fabric felt warmer this time.

            He also felt a little happy that Illyana and gang were with him. Maybe they forgave him for his behavior? Dream on, Tenchi pessimistically realized. Pursuing Ryo-ohki and her cargo was probably the only reason they were accompanying an ungrateful bonehead like himself.

            Of course, Tenchi wasn't too much distracted that he did not think about his 'selffriends' object of pursuit. His ear captured Amara relating to the new passengers what Ayeka might of done. Due to her honorable title, it was not hard to believe the Princess would sacrifice herself in place of her family. Roberto was critical. "Of all the most idiotic things for her-"

            "Can it Bobby!" shouted Tenchi and Illyana simultaneously.

            "I understand the nobility in what the Princess has done." Defended Amara.

            "Though ah doubt Kagato'll follow through with his part a' the bargain." Sam contradicted.

            "Yeah, it's part of being a villain." Illyana continued.

            "Then we have to get Ayeka and Ryo-ohki before this happens." Said Tenchi.

            No, cried a voice in their heads. The Professor telepathically ordered a desisting of their pursuit.

            Professor? thought Tenchi. You weren't in the school either?

            Only Princess Sasami and Rahne were, answered the telepath. Some telepathic static is blocking my connection with them. Perhaps their condensation has something to do with this.

            What about Ayeka? thought Tenchi.

            I sensed shock in Ayeka, then a barrier. I fear this action has gone beyond her original intentions.

            Then what better reason than to rescue her, thought Roberto.

            It is too dangerous. There is good reason to presume that Ryo-ohki will not be so indifferent to your pursuit of her.

            We made a mistake before, thought Sam. Ah don't want to do it again.

            Doing this will not make things better, said the voice. You are untrained.

            Sorry, professor, thought Sam. 

            If you want to blame anyone for this, continued Tenchi in thought, blame me. I'm not going to lose Ayeka and Sasami.

            Meanwhile, Sam spoke to the platform. "How'd you think we can get t' Ryo-ohki?"  

            Warlock's head morphed from the side. "CHANCES- of- CONTACT- rare. 

Chances- OF- self- EXHAUSTING- in- NEAR- future: EVIDENT- in- THREE- minutes." 

            This news was a depressing to the gang. They knew that Warlock could not keep this momentum indefinitely. 

            "Can't we get any faster!?" cried Tenchi.

            "You have any ideas?" said Roberto.

            Sam had. They were pretty close to the ship. If only Locke could keep this momentum a little longer. "Warlock," he cried, "can you create a long tentacle that c'n stretch?"

            The response was the growth of two long arms out of the cart.   

            "What are you thinking of, Samuel?" asked Amara.

            "This." Grabbing the two tentacles, Sam jumped off the cart. Fear for their friend's safety caused everyone to move to that part of the cart. They were greeted with Cannonball blasting away with part of Warlock. Realization of his plans then came into their minds as they saw Sam blast toward the ship.

===

            The air pressure proved daunting as it pushed in the opposite direction, but Sam was just as stubborn. With endurance, the boy was reaching his object of pursuit. Fascination came upon him; he never saw a spaceship of this shape before. It did not resemble a saucer or a missile. It looked like an upside-down Christmas tree stand. 

            Sam looked around. On the center of the ship was a red bubble. Perhaps the main compartment, thought Sam. So he continued to blast. However, it was not an easy task: the closer he got, the ship would move a few inches away from him. Fearful that he may run out of the energy needed, Sam decided to risk it all: Stretching his tentacle-grasping arms to their utmost state of posture, Sam screamed out.

            "Grab it!"

            The wind and the distance blocked out Sam's order. Fortunately, Warlock's arms carried a sensor that was able to get his/its leader's command. The stumps of the two tentacles morphed into two suction cups that attached securely onto the surface of Ryo-ohki. Now it was Warlock's turn. Lessening the power of its rockets, the techno-being 

projected his/its strength into his/its arms. Like a tape measurer, Warlock pulled his/its arms back. However, since those arms were fastened to the ship, the reverse effect happened: it was Warlock who was pulled closer to the spaceship. This received some compliments and congratulations from the gang.

            As the arms shrank, placing the coaster an inch away from Ryo-ohki, Warlock brought more changes to his/its shape: First, the rockets stopped. Then the back curved and stretched over the mutants. The end of this makeshift roof formed into two new opposing tentacles, which also turned into suction cups that stuck onto the vessel. The final effect was that a platform spread between the two original tentacles (It must be noted that this came to relief for Sam, who made the mistake of stopping his blast, which almost meant a quick drop below if Warlock hadn't luckily grabbed the boy with additional tentacles and placed him on the platform).

            With a bridge courtesy of Warlock, the New Mutants were ready to break through the ship and rescue their comrades. First to react was Sunspot, who powered up and threw himself at the alien wall. Energy crackling, the mutant swung his strength-enhanced fists into the surface. Tenchi heard loud sounds boom forth, emphasizing how strong Roberto's attacks were. After several hits, Sunspot was shocked to see that the 

wall was hardly bumped.

            "Let my power be the key." sounded Amara. Everyone moved back as the blond mutant flashed into a body of golden hot emission (Tenchi's familiarity did not show in the amazement he felt whenever these mutants changed their appearance). Moving her legs constantly (one position would cause a hole to form from under her), Magma pressed her hands on the wall. Heat was definitely making an extreme appearance as steam fluttered from the contact between Magma and object. Unfortunately, Magma was stunned to discover that her power to melt objects had no more an effect than Roberto's.

            "What type of being is this?" asked Amara in wonder.

            Tenchi's answer was somber. "Ryo-ohki's a tough ship to hurt, I should know."

            "So what do we do now?" asked Illyana. "My magik won't do, and I can't teleport blind. And if Bobby can't break through, Sam can't either."

            "Let me try." said Tenchi. With a whispered apology to an animal beloved to him, the boy took out his hilt. A white blade of blade grew from it (amazing those in his presence). Tenchi swung it forward. The third attack worked. The sword's casualty was a long scratch. Thrashing the blade a second and third time, two more scratches were made, forming a triangular shape on the wall.

            Roberto walked past Tenchi. "Its my turn, prince." Using his power, Sunspot punched a triangle-shaped door that went inside of the ship. Tenchi moved himself to the triangular hole. "Ayeka!" he cried. Because of the light outside, no one could clearly see anything inside the ship. Now halfway through the hole, Tenchi looked in. Shock came in drones to his emotion. Ayeka was imprisoned in crystal, standing motionless like a sleeping princess in a fairy tale. Peering in, Illyana and Roberto witnessed this sight as well.

            "Please tell me this is some sort of travel arrangement." concerned Illyana.

            "No...it isn't." said Tenchi, similarly disturbed. "Hey, Ryo-ohki!" he cried.

            "She will not answer you, boy." said an all too familiar voice.

            Illyana showed her recognition with her favorite expression. "Spit and hades!"

            After her words, a picture formed, barring the rescuers and the rescued. It was Ryoko. "Now part of my bargain is complete." the image spoke. "Almost."

            Suddenly, Ryo-okhi tilted her front downward. This caused the platform that was Warlock to do likewise, forcing the occupants to do the same. Illyana grabbed one of the tentacle beams. Sunspot placed his body on the wall. Tenchi, however, started to descend into the ship. He would have fallen entirely through, had Roberto not grabbed his leg.

            "Tenchi!" screamed Illyana. She threw her arm in a futile attempt to grab the boy. 

            Inside, Tenchi saw the image continue 'his' words, "I want you most of all, boy," spoke the image. "You and those gems."

            "No way!" Roberto interrupted this exchange. The hole started to close around Tenchi. With sun-charged exertion, Sunspot threw the boy out of the hole seconds before it shut. Tenchi landed on the platform, ready to slide back if Warlock had not created a few new arms to grab his/its friend.

            "Thanks, Roberto!"

            "Not now!" cried Sunspot, though he definitely accepted Tenchi's gratitude. He had repaid his debt.

            Meanwhile, Amara was held at arms length by Sam, himself grasping a part of the platform. "What has happened?" she asked.

            "Well, Ryo-ohki's joined the Kagato fan club." said Illyana. "And she's goin' to get new members from the Princess. With an added bonus, we can't get through."

            Sam knew there might be an answer, though not a likable one. But as leader, he had to look out for the team. "Warlock," he breathed grimly. "C'n you infect the ship wi' the virus?"

            Everyone looked at Sam in shock. "NO!" shouted Tenchi. "Don't do it!"

            "We have no choice." Sam sounded in a strong tone. Tenchi took notice. He had never seen this side of him before. "How long is it going to take before we reach the ocean?" he continued. "Worse, what if Ryo-ohki goes into space? We're on a tight situation as it is. We have t' get control of Ryo-ohki."

            Before Sam's confirmed his command, the vessel upset once again.

===

            Xavier had sensed his mutant's pursuit of the vessel when it first began. Unable to convince them to stop (the folly of youth), he saw no choice but to follow in his Rolls Royce. It was a long shot.

            "Those kids!" shouted Xavier. "Don't they know about the danger?" 

            "Hey, Prof," defended Doug, who was in the back of the car. "They only wanted to help."

            Doug saw the Professor's piercing eyes meet his via the rear-view mirror. The boy decided to change the subject. "How can Ryo-okhi do this? Isn't it on our side?" 

            Mihoshi, who was at the front, had an answer. "She once was Ryoko's pet and ship, right? Maybe since Kagato is now her, he can control Ryo-ohki now- or is it she?..."

            This was confirmed by Xavier, "Ryoko has a rapport with her pet like the one Dani shares with Rahne. Evidently, when this pet takes ship form, a psi-link is made, with Ryoko as the dominant force. Since Kagato is in Ryoko's body, the same rules apply to him."

            "So can't you just break the rapport by telepathy?" asked Doug.

            "Too dangerous. Severing the link might shock Ryo-ohki, forcing her to either drop the school or transform back to her cabbit form, which would mean the same effect. Rahne and Sasami would be killed."

            "Oh my!" said Mihoshi. Doug decided to forget such a tactic. "So how are they doing?" he asked.

            Xavier pressed his temples, as alien thoughts were becoming noticeable. "They are being pushed off the ship!...NO!" he cried in a tone that made all aboard realize it was not good. "Sam and Amara have fallen off!"

===

            This time, Ryo-ohki tilted upwards. The sudden change threw Amara forward to Sam. The boy moved aside, but he released that was last thing he should have done: With no support, Amara rolled off the end of the platform. She fell out.

            Sam was horrified. Without a moment's thought, the boy jumped out of Warlock. Fear and concern forced him to abandon the rest of the team. It increased as he desperately tried to move himself closer to his falling comrade. 

            "Hold on! 'mara!" he screamed. It was no use. To rocket so close a position would mean ramming her to death. Gritting his teeth in fear of the risk it might imply, Sam rocketed straight down. Come on, he raged at himself. He plummeted faster than Amara. Soon he reached a point in which Amara was on top of him. Sam instantly stopped. Then with all his strength, he turned himself around, his body facing upward. Then he blasted again. Hands stretched out as far as he could, the boy saw Amara fall pass him. Luckily, Amara grabbed one of his hands. The result threw her upon Sam's body. At that, he wound his other arm to grab the girl. 

            "Thank you Samuel." said Amara in gratitude for her salvation. This made Cannonball blushed a bit. Those words were everything he needed right now. 

            Unfortunately, reality came to him. Turning back to the direction they fell from, Sam and Amara saw the vessel far away.

===

            The remaining three human passengers watched and relaxed when they saw Sam's little rescue attempt. Both Roberto and Illyana knew their comrade's feelings. Tenchi also knew what Amara meant to Sam. 

            Another thing they noticed, with a sigh, were Azaka and Kamidake on their tail.

            "Don't they ever quit?" cried Illyana aside from Tenchi. A sweat came from the boy's head.

            "Warlock," Roberto said grimly. "Give this vessel the virus."

            "No, wait!" cried Tenchi, "Is there any other way?"

            "No, Prince." said Roberto, "That hide is next to impossible to break. If we are to take control of this ship, Warlock's tecnho-organic virus is the only answer."

            "SELF- will- NOT- initiate- VIRUS- without- SELFFRIENDS'- consent." cried the platform.

            Caught with no escape, Tenchi closed his eyes. "Do it!" he shouted in forced acceptance.

            The four suction cups started to glow. Circuitry shined and flowed like water in a stream. Webs expanded from the cups onto the wall.

            "ALARM- alarm- ALARM!" the platform screamed. "RESISTANCE- to-VIRUS- 

like- RYOKO."

            Illyana realized what may soon follow. "Break free before-"

            It was too late. A flow of electrical forces enveloped the entire platform. Tenchi and Illyana were both shocked senseless due to their positions. Roberto, however, stood on the platform fully conscious. With luck he had been wearing his uniform with protective insulations. He moved toward Tenchi and Illyana, touching their wrists. Roberto felt pulses.

            But the ship upset once again. With the tilt, Roberto saw himself and his comrades follow Amara's demonstration of gravity. In seconds they were falling. 

===

            Xavier grew more troubled. In his thoughts, Sam and Amara were now safe. That was only a reprieve, however, as he sensed Tenchi's pain and Roberto's terror at falling..

===

            Blessed Madonna, Sunspot exclaimed. God in his mysterious wisdom had granted salvation to him and his comrades. He, Tenchi, and Illyana were falling, and despite Roberto's advantage of being conscious when this happened, his powers did not include flight nor invulnerability.

            All seemed lost, when the two guardians came under them. With renewed hope, Bobby grabbed his comrades and tried to land on one of the logs. He succeeded, landing with his feet.

            There was a near-accident, however. The impact of landing forced Sunspot's legs to bend. Losing balance, he would have fallen off one log if the other log hadn't pressed next to him, restoring his equilibrium.

            "My thanks padres!" spoke Roberto to his saviors.

            "Our gratitude is the same for your protection of Prince Tenchi." spoke Azaka near the boy.

            Turning off his power, Roberto looked at his unconscious male cargo. He smiled. "Now you finally owe ME one, Prince." He noticed on Azaka that Tenchi's sword was floating on the guardian. 

            Looking forward, he lost sight of Ryo-ohki. There was no way he could follow them now. Looking backward, the boy could see Sam and Amara coming closer.

===

            After this reunion, the five got aboard Azaka and Kamidake. A mental flash from their teacher had them all meet him near a highway. As usual, the Professor was upset.

            "Once again, I am ashamed at your actions."

            "Well, once again, Prof." spoke Illyana, "We couldn't just stay there and see Ayeka and the school fall into Kagato's hands."

            "And in your decision to participate, Warlock is now a hostage."

            "Don't forget Rahne." corrected Roberto.

            "That is also a serious loss," Xavier spoke unflinching. "But adding a third student to this conflict is another as well. Twice you have gone without my guidance, let alone my word, with ill results."

            Doug looked down, miserable at the news he got. "Warlock...gone?" 

            Tenchi was more tense than ever. "We have to save them. After what Kagato did to Ryoko and Washu, not to mention what he might have done to dad, I can't let him hurt Ayeka and Sasami, or Rahne or Dani."

            Illyana took an ear to the boy's declaration. The way he said Ayeka's name didn't sound like the Princess was just an acquaintance to him.

            "I know, Tenchi." spoke the Professor in a fatherly tone. Then he switched to his usual stoic self. "The battle must be brought to Kagato's domain. You must confront him again."

            Tenchi nodded.

            "Count us in!" cried Sam. This act of choice took Tenchi's notice, as well as the Professor's. "No." he declared with strict determination. "Only Tenchi and I must do this. The rest of you return to the sublevel complex and wait for the X-Men to return."***

            This was taken with disapproval by the gang. "Dani, Rahne, and Warlock are now in that creep's clutches," said Doug. "It's our battle to."

            "I will not jeproadize more of your lives in this mission," the Professor demanded. "The New Mutants were never formed to fight dangerous menaces. The decision is final!"

            "To all respects sir," spoke Sam in strength. "The New Mutants look after their own. Tenchi included."

            Tenchi was puzzled at this addition. "What do you mean, Sam? I'm not-"

            "You are now." interrupted Sam. With a smile, he removed his red belt from his waist. The student then walked toward Tenchi, presenting the belt to him.

            "Tenchi," Sam said sincerely, "you've helped us as much as we helped you. As co-leader, ah would be honored if you accepted membership t' the New Mutants."

            Tenchi stood astounded with a voice suspended by pride. He had thought the Mutants hated him. Now they were inviting him to their team! He looked around the group for any opposition to Sam's idea. None betrayed any looks of regret or unwillingness. Even Roberto smiled at this initiation. Tenchi then looked at the belt in Sam's hands. It symbolized a gift, a recognition of value. He didn't know what to say.

            Instead, Tenchi smiled. Gently he took the belt from Sam's hands. He quickly wrapped the girdle around his waist. Amara, Roberto, Illyana, Doug, and Sam cheered with approval. Mihoshi gave a different reaction; she cried her eyes out. The group gathered together to shake hands with their newest member. 

            "Now that Tenchi's a new mutant," smiled Illyana to the Professor, "We have no choice but to help him in rescuing our friends."

            But the Professor remained stoic. His face looked as stern and stubborn as ever. His answer was going to be the same.

            It was not. "Very well," said the Professor. "You can go. But you will do so under my guidance!"

            The mutants smiled in their instructor's approval. The Professor had accepted defeat. Although every moral fiber in his body was against it, Xavier realized that the New Mutants WERE a team. He was proud of their loyalty to each other, and their determination to help one another. However, this was offset by a fear that such comaraderie could have deadly consequences.

            "One question." said Illyana. "How do we find Kagato's domain?" 

===============================================================================

To be continued.

Next time: The final battle begins!

* Shan (Xian) Coy Manh was a founding member of the New Mutants. Codenamed Karma, the vietnamese had the mutant ability to possess people's minds. In NEW MUTANTS 6, Shan went missing, presumed dead (though the Mutants refused to believe so). She would not reappear again until NEW MUTANTS 29. Since this story is set between NM 21-22, I thought not to include her for continuity's sake.

** The Impossible Man took the mansion in UNCANNY X-MEN ANNUAL 7.

*** Some of you reading this might be thinking where the X-Men are. I've decided to put them on some unrecorded mission that included Colossus, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Storm, and Rachel. Wolverine and Kitty are presently in Japan, in the limited series WOLVERINE AND KITTY PRYDE.


	8. 8 No Need for a Beat Up

The Prince and the Sorceress 

Part VIII:  "No Need for a Beat-Up"

By claudius

I do not own the New Mutants or Tenchi Muyo. 

In honor of the 20th anniversary of the NM and the 10th of TM!  

=================================================================================

Dani (Psyche) Roberto (Sunspot) Illyana (Magik) Rahne (Wolfsbane)

Sam (Cannonball)  Amara (Magma)  Doug (Cypher)  

=================================================================================

            The dawn of the rising sun was beginning to appear in Okayama, especially at the Masaki Shrine. There, the forming light shined on Lord Katsuhito's silver garb. It was his princely robes, worn when the Prince fought Ryoko. It was centuries since he last wore this garb, and now, centuries later, he was wearing it. The time called for it. With his grandson and sisters gone, his son-in-law and a guest in Kagato's hands, he had to take action.

            Like a soldier, Katsuhito walked solemnly through the forest. His only weapon was a bokan sword of wood. Though it was not the Tenchi-ken, this wooden sword was just as effective when wielded by a master.

            Soon, the shrine priest reached the end of his path. Before him stood the tree Funaho. Besides Ryoko, this plant was the prince's other companion to Earth. Like all trees of its Juraian like, Funaho had great power. It was hoped by Katsuhito that this power may be able to transport him through time and space. There was no other way. Kagato had sealed the dimensional door to Washu's Lab. Afterwards, the priest had sensed Ryo-ohki approach, but an attempt to follow failed; as the ship reached the lake, it vanished into a vortex before the priest could do anything about it.

            Katsuhito kneeled before the tree. He clasped his hands together, sitting as still as a buddha statue. Only the mumblings of his mouth gave movement.

            "Tree that bears my mother's name," chanted the priest. "Use thy inner energies to help me find my daughter's husband."

            Lines of light sprinkled from the tree by worded command. At first thin, the rays grew wide and long, joining into one great blade of light. The priest ignored this spectacle, staying in his meditating position. A bond, carved by plant and person at their separate births, was emphasized. Both their spirits started to merge, not violently, but in a serene and calm manner. 

            It had to be, for what happened next was too forceful to be considered natural.

            Katsuhito jumped to his feet, writhing and shaking in pain. He had hit an unknown barrier, disrupting the bond that he supposed to share.

            The light shattered, restoring visibility to the tree and person. The priest fell to the ground, motionless.

===

            "Tread carefully, my students." spoke Professor Xavier with caution. 

            Advice was to be heeded, as the Mutants walked through small hallways that belonged to a different world. Getting there was just as bizarre. The Professor had revealed to the team that in his possession was a small disc-shaped device. He said it was a dimensional simulator, able to transport people through dimensions. This was the key to get to Kagato's lair. However, this answer gave the students more questions. They knew Washu made this device, which begged the matter: When did Washu give Xavier this device? Did he steal it? Such puzzles created some new, possibly unethical, dimensions to the Professor's character.  

            Matters like this rode in the minds of the New Mutants involved in the trip; Tenchi, Illyana, Sam, Roberto, and Amara. Doug was ordered to remain home with Mihoshi and the guardians. The boy's mental abilities gave no defense, and Mihoshi...well, she could not come. The guardians also remained for protection.

            The degree of emotions varied in the group, ranging from the stoic Xavier, a ready-for-anything vigilance to Sunspot, Magik, and Magma, the hidden uncertainty of Cannonball, and the worried Tenchi. All knew they were going to face Kagato, who was a formidable opponent. As a disadvantage, there was little information on the pirate, save for his curiosity and obsession for the gems that were once embedded on the Tenchi-ken. Even worse, they knew that Kagato still possessed the form of Ryoko, who practically defeated the New Mutants the first time around.

            The Professor scoured the place telepathically, but found nothing. This was not coincidence, Xavier thought. Could be a psychic prohibition. Such a tactic was not unpredictable; Xavier was doing the same thing, shielding his pupils' minds from Kagato.

            They were truly pulling at straws, thought the Professor. The New Mutants were NOT the X-Men. When the older students were believed to have died in space, Xavier was set against teaching again, and therefore losing any more children. However, the appearance and needed assistance of these new mutants forced him to continue his goal of teaching, if not his dreams of defense. Even the X-Men's return did not deter this protection. Sam, Rahne, Roberto, and the other mutants were under his charge just to learn their powers, not to fight menaces like Kagato. Not even Tenchi's initiation to this group would have swayed his decision if the situation was not too unstable for the time to acquire outside help.

            "So where are we?" asked Sam, taking an awe-full stance to the surroundings.

            "This was once Washu's Laboratory." answered Tenchi sadly. The boy looked mournfully at the place. Memories of his dead friend were ever present, as was his discomfort at the Lab's change of mood. From what he knew of Washu's domain, there was mystery (and its acknowledged consequences) but it usually showed a sense of comfort that made one feel welcome. Everything now looked monolithic and cold. Towering arches showing halls full of emptiness. "Dracula would feel at home." remarked Roberto.

            "This is not Washu's place anymore!" snapped Tenchi. "When I was here, the place looked so peaceful and bright! Kagato's corrupted it!"

            For a second, Roberto said nothing. Characteristically, he would have reacted with aggressiveness. Thus, it was a shock to all when he grumbled softly, "I apologize."

            All the students turned at this uncharacteristic display from Bobby. 

            Silence! Xavier's mindcall burst in their minds. He continued: Due to the unknown nature of the simulator, I do not know what time we arrived. Ryo-ohki might have reached Kagato before us. I do believe we are in a distant part of the lab. It may take time to reach the center. It might be the only place Kagato's sensors might not detect us. But there is a chance he will find out if you don't desist in this argument. Thus I demand caution. I am using my powers to block out our appearance from the sensors. Kagato must not know by any other way.

            "I'm sorry for the outburst," Tenchi accepted. Roberto nodded. 

            The boy felt a sense of comraderie. He still could not believe that he was now a member of the New Mutants! He looked at the belt Sam gave him, viewing it with pride. Despite his earlier actions, Sam and the others accepted Tenchi as one of their own. The boy was resolved not to let anyone down again.

===

            Psyche needed an escape. Her present containment had been a strain. Her prison was constructed to hold the body chemistry that she existed in. That meant her physical form was a puppet to the cage's whim. She could not move her arm or mouth unless it was programmed by the cell.

            But her mental powers were still an independence. It was her one defense. Ryoko must be interested in her secrets, as she has done things that have resembled an interrogation. So far, nothing was revealed; the Professor had taught Dani well how to shield her thoughts. As a further flaunt of strength, the Indian telepathically gave her jailer some colorful names.          

But it was a hard battle nonetheless. Ryoko was using force. Among the methods was applying pressure to the cell's power, twisting Dani's body chemistry. If it had not been for her past experiences with pain, the Indian would have folded. But she knew other methods might not prove to be as impotent; Dani realized that Tenchi's father might be getting the same treatment. Her silence over Nobuyuki's death was not going to be an option if Ryoko pressed the subject. 

            There had been a reprieve, however. Being fully conscious, Dani was able to see and telepathically hear her warden. Ryoko had been making a habit to look at Dani during the interrogations. Now, for a noticable space in time (a few minutes or hours, she had no clue), the warden's presence was missing. Suspicions of a trap was apparent in Dani's mind; Ryoko could be tricking her with an atmosphere of security, leading to a moment to let down her guard, which would result in a possible counterattack. However, Dani had to risk the chance that this was coincidental. The trump card was a statement Ryoko cracked about getting new patients. One of them was mentioned as a wolf. 

            If Ryoko was indeed missing, this was her chance for freedom. Fully concentrating, Dani called out for her friend. She thought up a question: Can you hear me, Rahne?

            Yes, came a familiar mental voice.

            Dani felt assured. If she could hear Rahne in her mind, it meant the girl was still in her wolf form. This was also an instrument in her plan.

===

            The New Mutants wandered around what had to be the largest laboratory ever. All these animals, devices, generators or whatever Washu made filled the group (especially Sam) with overwhelming wonder. At any rate, the length of the room gave them time to think and wonder just what exactly they were going to do against Kagato.

            "This Kagato person is really somethin'," remarked Sam.

            "You bet," Tenchi seriously answered. 

            "Any ideas on how t' stop him?"

            "No," worried Tenchi. "The only thing that stopped him was my ability to wield the Light Hawk Wings."

            The mutants smiled at the optimistic answer.

            "But I don't have any idea how to wield it now."

            The mutants smirked at the now pessimistic answer.

            "I'm sorry," Tenchi spoke.

            "Don't be," smiled Sam.

            "You're not the only one whose useless," considered Illyana. "My magic powers only work in Limbo. That means they're useless on Earth. And My soulsword can't hurt non-magical beings. You saw how it worked on Ryoko."

            "Don't worry," reassured Roberto. "You two could hide while I take on Kagato."

            "Thanks for the assurance," Tenchi sarcastically noted.

            The Professor's voice ran into their heads: What have I told you! We are in a dangerous territory. Our best tactic is stealth and surprise!

            Excuse me, telepathically moaned Roberto. Everyone was silent for a moment.

            Tenchi broke it with whispers. "Don't worry, we'll make it somehow." 

            "Save the karma, Tenchi" interrupted Illyana. "We're doomed." Despite the situation, Illyana said this lightly, smiling while saying it. It made her remember when she first showed Tenchi around the mansion. It was just a day ago, but it felt like a year.

            "Hey, I was trying to help." joked Tenchi on the reply.

            A minute passed as nothing was said. Then Illyana quietly posed a question. "Tenchi, back in Limbo, why were you willing to ask my help?"

            "Because I needed your help," Tenchi gave an obvious explanation. "And I thought you wanted to help."

            "Even though you saw that image Dani made from Sasami's dream?"

            Tenchi paused. Thinking about that picture brought shivers down his spine. Illyana realized she said the wrong word. It looked like Tenchi was going to treat her like a plague now. But Tenchi said: "We don't know that is going to happen."

            "There's a good chance." Replied Illyana, pushing the possible limits.

            "If there is, I don't believe YOU would want that to happen to me or our friends." Tenchi said this while looking straight at her. Peering into his eyes, Illyana realized that he was telling the truth, or believed what he was saying. It was not an "I love you," but it made her feel a little better.

            "You're a good man, Tenchi," she said.

            "That's an incredible remark for a demon sorceress to say." Smiled Tenchi.

            Illyana returned this with an equally light expression. "Guess so." 

            Quiet! Telepathically cried the Professor. You will blow our cover for sure!

            Like a predictable probability. A glowing circle shined underneath Tenchi.

            "Magik, I hope this is your power!" hoped Tenchi.

            "I wished it was!" confirmed Illyana. Immediately, the floor came alive, erupting on its first victim. It swallowed Tenchi. Illyana was closest to the boy. Without thinking things through, she ran to his side. She was engulfed as well. Soon the two were completely covered by the goo. It solidified into a crystal-hard block. Transparency then took appearance, revealing its captives to the mutants. Tenchi was frozen with Illyana, her figure looking like what was about to be an embrace.

            Everyone surrounded this new block instantly. "Are they alright?" Sam asked the Professor.

            It took a second for him to reply. "I can't detect either of them. Tenchi's mind appears to be frozen of any thought. This is a sign that Kagato is aware of our presence."

            Amara and Roberto changed into Magma and Sunspot for the offensive. Both touched the surface in an attempt to free their comrades. 

            The Professor protested any contact, but the warning was premature. Before the two mutants could use their powers on it, the prison levitated into the air. Then it floated swiftly away. In reaction, Cannonball was about to blast off after it, an action cut short by Roberto's cry of "Blessed Madonna!"

            Sunspot saw that his hand was covered in the prison's substance. As he tried to wipe it off, he saw the blob starting to grow.

            Xavier came to his student's aid. "Hold still!" he calmly declared.

            Magma's attention was on Roberto's plight as well. Therefore, she was shocked in realizing her own hand covered in the same muck as well, though its growth appeared stunted.          

===

            Doug moped alone. The Professor had ordered Mihoshi, the guardians, and him to return to the complex. It was something the lad resented. He was supposed to be with the team! Just because he did not have superhuman strength or teleportation did not mean he should be treated as a baby. Besides, there was Dani, Rahne, and Warlock to worry about. He was as much a teammate to the captives as the others, so why should he be left behind?

            Back at the sub-basement levels, there was nothing for Doug to do. He had Mihoshi. Too bad she was sleeping through the moment. Guess it was her way of coping with the present situation of her friends, thought Doug. After all, with the alien Washu dead, who could be next on the list?

            Azaka and Kamidake were no help either. Although they had new jewels on their sides, the duo were as interesting as, well, blocks of wood.

            Doug needed someone to talk to, and his best choice was now the enemy's prisoner. Poor Warlock! Who knew what might happen to him/it? It was Warlock who was Doug's closest mutant friend, save for Kitty. It was he/it who made him a member. When the alien first came, the New Mutants needed a linguist to understand him/it, so they drafted Doug into the group to help out.

            Well, Doug decided, moping about it will not do. He got up from his chair, and walked to another room. Ideas came to mind, but they bordered on the lame.

            So lost in thought, he did not realize Washu coming behind him until she tapped his shoulder.

===     

            The crystal housing Tenchi and Illyana flew in a motion of speed. Had the passengers been conscious, they would see hallways zoom past them in blurs. The velocity finally exhausted this location, however, flying into a huge area.

            In the middle of this area, the block stopped without the slightest shake one would think might happen, considering the speed it moved. Then, a side of the prison stretched long like taffy being pulled out by an invisible hand. It continued to expand until a breaking point was reached. The severed piece floated to the ground a few spaces away from its source. This piece had Tenchi inside it. This would not be the end for such changes. The top of this portion bubbled as if heat had touched it. Like a banana, the solid skin started to peel from top to bottom. From this transformation, Tenchi was free. He remained frozen until the blob had completely evaporated.

            His shaking body was the first sign of motion. Then his mind on his present whereabouts followed. He remembered the floor swallowing him, and Illyana coming to him before...

            "Illyana!" Tenchi shouted in realization about who accompanied him. He had to find her, the girl probably being in the same situation he was in. His eyes looked with shock at her location. Unlike him, she was still in a crystal prison. His hands futilely touched the surface in hopes of pressing through. To his view, Illyana's arms were borne out in an embrace, her head frozen in an expression of shock and concern.

            "Don't worry," Tenchi cried. "I'll get you out!" 

            He pulled out his Tenchi-ken. Lifting it in the air, Tenchi turned it down on the crystal. In a frantic mood, the boy did not wait for the blade to appear before moving it. His surprise was all the more devastating. Only small crackles of energy buzzed from the hilt; not enough for a blade.

            "Damn it!" Tenchi shook the hilt as if that might make it work. "Just when I need it most!" He thought that after the last battle with Kagato, the sword would not cause any more problems for him. Must have been fooling himself.

            Putting the sword back on his belt, Tenchi looked for better alternatives. Having looked around, he knew he was alone. Scratch the idea of getting help, he thought. 

            But there was another idea; On his finger was a wooden ring. Turning it, a shroud of light covered him. His normal clothes changed to a Juraian battle suit. His face was now marked with warpaint. Only the hilt remained of his earlier garb.

            In this garb, the boy turned aggressively at the crystal. Throwing his fist, Tenchi punched the surface. Nothing was affected. He then kicked it. Still nothing. It was thought by Tenchi that this battlesuit would increase his strength. Instead, it proved as useless as the sword. 

            But neither seemed impotent before, Tenchi considered. He then realized that Kagato must be somehow messing with his powers.

            "Having trouble?" echoed a voice all over the hall. Tenchi turned angrily to find its source. His gaze stopped at a large door to his right. In a presuming thought, the boy walked to the possible location. Soon he was a foot away from the gate. The door slid open in response to his presence. This was getting weird, thought Tenchi. Still, Limbo beat this place in sheer creepiness.

            Walking slowly but in a defensive position, Tenchi went inside. All was dark, save for a scarlet glow in the foreground. It could be Ryoko, thought Tenchi, still possessed by that demon.

            "Come out so I can see you, Kagato!" he screamed.

            His voice seemingly turned on a thousand lights. Tenchi could finally see his opponent. In a combination of relief (for Ryoko) and horror (due to familiarity), the boy saw it was not his friend.

            "How fitting that you are the first to witness my new form." Snickered Kagato. 

            Tenchi gasped. It WAS Kagato! The long grey hair, the cruel face, the evil eyes that had been his description were all present. The only differences included his garb, a long bodysuit in grey and green. Also, a red gem studded the villain's forehead. It was the gem Tenchi gave to Ryoko.

            "What do you think?" asked Kagato. "This body took an hour to create, but it took seconds to place my gem and my consciousness within it."

            Tenchi was scared, but outside he did not show it. "At least I'll feel no guilt about destroying you!"

            "And how can you do that?" Kagato responded, automatically answering Tenchi's earlier suspicions. "I took the precaution of layering this entire lab with inhibitor fields that block out all Juraian power. It also neutralizes the radiation you might use to create the Light Hawk Wings. I'm afraid your powers are as worthless then as they were last time."

            "That's funny," spoke Tenchi in a cocky tone that did not match his actual emotions. "With that power, I stopped you last time!"

            "SHEER LUCK!" hollered Kagato. It appeared a nerve was struck. "You did not defeat me! You had luck! You can't defeat me! Not even then, and certainly not now!" To show he meant it, Kagato raised his hand.           

===

            Doug was lying on the floor. It was a dream. He thought he saw Tenchi's dead friend standing near him, alive and well. What a scary dre...

            Doug facefaulted. Washu was standing over him! She looked hardly the worst from her experience. Hands to her sides, face brightly smiling with a wicked look, she was alive and well.

            Doug got up to see the reality. His mouth stuttering, his left hand wavering with a 'wait a minute' gesture, Doug was astounded at what he was seeing. "Y-you'r-re d-d-dead?"

            "That's what it seems." Washu smirked.

            "But the gang saw you killed-"

            "What!" the scientist's face roared in a triumphant expression. "The greatest scientist in the universe, killed by a mere pupil of mine? YEAH RIGHT!"

            "But..."

            "Oh, I knew Kagato was up to something. So did your Professor. Like him, I possess a great deal of psychic skill. So When Kagato made his move, I mentally self-destructed, making him believe he did the job. Your Professor knew this was happening, so he attacked Kagato with a psychic bolt that destroyed his link to your school. My pupil's egotist nature made him presume that I had died. That's his major weakness: He fails to check conclusions thoroughly. If HE took it out, it is no longer a threat to him.

            "So what's with the dead-as-disco act?" asked Doug.

            "I was...sort of," Washu continued. "However, I had placed myself in a coma that gave the appearance and signs of death. Although Kagato doesn't bother to check things, I'm not as sloppy as he is. Your Professor followed my steps accordingly. He made sure everyone believed I was dead to avoid the chance Kagato might somehow find out. When no one noticed, Xavier mentally restored me to conscious life. We then contacted each other via telepathy on what to do next. His idea was that I regain control of my Lab-"

            "So that's how the prof. got that device."           

            The scientist's face reddened. "Wait until I'm finished!" she shouted.

            "Sorry."

            Turning calm again, Washu continued. "I told your teacher that it was impossible since the Lab was now in Kagato's control. However, both of us knew about your powers in deciphering languages and codes. Which is why he wanted you here."

            Doug smiled. And HE thought the Prof ignored him!

            "So we agreed on a two-pronged attack. He, Tenchi, and the Mutants will face Kagato in the Lab, while you and me try to restore Lab control in my hands." The scientist then made a naughty smile at the boy. "Which is why I come to you."   

===

            From the outside, the imprisoned Wolfsbane postured as still as a statue. Inside, however, her mind was as fluid like a river. The girl was pushing herself against horrendous limits. It was like moving a ton without any help from her body!

            I...canna do it, telepathically gasped Wolfsbane to Dani. 

            You've gotta Rahne, mind-answered the Indian. I can't break through, but you can! Kagato thinks this is your natural form.

            I know, thought the wolfgirl. The prison could only hold her through her body chemistry. However, being able to shift forms gave Rahne a variety of body chemistries. Kagato only knew two, the wolf and the lupine. The locks were set to only those two forms. That meant becoming human might break the set long enough for freedom. 

            But the strain was tremendous. The prison held unrelenting to her wolf and lupine shapes. To shift was like forcing a dry clay statute on a mold of a different shape. How ironic that the time she wanted to be human, Rahne could not do it.

            Yet she was trying. Harder and harder was her concentration devoted. She felt dizzy, her mind squeezed against an immovable object.

            She must change. She must, Wolfsbane repeated to herself over and over. She needed conviction to her own abilities.

            Straining with all her mental force, she felt some change within her. She was getting there.

===        

            Tenchi flew. Unfortunately, it was not by his own ability. 

            The force of Kagato's blast threw the boy out of the corridor, right through the door, and back into the hall. In that area, Tenchi skidded to the floor, bouncing up and down before making a stop.

            Slowly, the boy rose. Jeez, did that hurt, thought Tenchi, and it did not look like Kagato was finished!

            Kagato flew into the hall. "Impressed, my boy?"

            Tenchi limped, shaking off the blows he received before. He needed some leverage. The boy leaned against Illyana's prison.

            "Trying to get help?" said Kagato. "Your friend won't help you. That crystal is made from a combination of this lab's planetary makeup, and my own design. Under the power of this gem I can mold it to my will. It is sufficient to be a prison, placing the prisoner in a state of preserved suspended animation. For the imprisoned, the cage is proof against physical and psychic strength."

            Kagato moved closer, his eyes glaring.

            "I admit that the prison is weaker in the outside rather than the inside. But I doubt your present condition is enough to be a key." 

            Tenchi exchanged the glares with his own. 

            "You're other friends have already been imprisoned," Kagato continued. "Since I was not able to capture most of them earlier, I knew they would find a way to get here. The better to trap them. When I am finished with you, I will take them to my lab and learn about them through...certain methods."

            "No you won't!" cried Tenchi.

            "Why not? I've done the same to two of your friends!"

            Tenchi's resolute face turned to shock. Guilt followed. Dani and father must have suffered much because of him!

            "And I will do the same to the Princesses."

            Anger seething, the boy charged head on to fight the pirate. Kagato fired a shot on the floor, Tenchi avoided it with a jump. In the air, the boy raised his foot to kick. An energy field blocked him from getting closer, though.

            "You weren't serious about that?" smirked Kagato the boy, who was repelled to the floor.

            Tenchi tried to stand up, his broken foot making him sag a little. "At least I fight without the help of any shields and blasts!" he shouted.

            "So if I fought you hand-to-hand, you think there's a chance you might stop me?" the villain presumed with an air of acceptance and wonder. "Fine by me."

            Instantly, the villain flew at Tenchi like a battering ram, the impact slamming the boy more then Cannonball did.

===

            Wolfsbane collapsed emotionally. She was too sure of her abilities. That egotism blew the concentration, throwing her back to where she was. This broke the girl. Her face was calm and serene. Her thoughts pathetic. Messages repeated in her mind: I'm sorry, Dani! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

            Dani gave a strong answer: SHUT UP! This mental note made wolfgirl feel even worse. 

            Stop whining, psi-cried Dani, and do it again! You know whose in danger! Tenchi's dad, and what you told me, Sasami. 

            Wolfsbane remembered the little princess, especially her screams when Ryoko (or Kagato) threw the both of them in their cells. 

            He...canna do that...t' a little girl!

            Bet on it, furtop. You're our only hope!

            Wolfsbane's mind was exhausted with the strain. She did not want to continue. But she complied. 

            Back to pushing the weight.

===     

            Kagato rammed Tenchi to the wall with such force that web cracks formed around the boy. Blood squirted out of his mouth. In a painful thought, Tenchi pondered the many times his head had taken a beating since this adventure started.

            When Kagato released his pressured hold on him, Tenchi fell down. His arms stopped him from entirely hitting the floor. Unfortunately, that was little relief from that slam. Despite the protection of his suit, it appeared he had broken a few ribs.

            "Finished so soon?" smiled Kagato, standing before Tenchi. "I guess fighting by hand is not your strong suit. Very well. I shall take your illogical sense of honor and be generous." With a god-like posture, an object flew to Kagato's hand. It was thrown to the floor before his opponent. Tenchi took a glance. It was shaped like a bo staff.

            "I made it myself," explained Kagato. "With a little restructuring of its techno-organic matrix."

            Tenchi caught the definition with shock. He looked closely at this weapon, his arms tightly frozen from the implications. It was black and metallic, but he knew it was someone who called him a selffriend. A name that until recently he did not deserve. 

            "I trapped it without any flaw," continued Kagato. "When you tried to follow me, I slowed Ryo-ohki just enough for the techno-being to make contact. Then I caught him. A well-done trap, I might add. When I have the time, I will be able to discover its code for assimilation. For the moment, it will just pass as a stick."

            Tenchi looked at the staff with remorse. "I'm sorry Warlock."

            "Oh, so you suggest that your fall from Ryo-ohki was luck?" bragged the pirate. "It was not. After you escaped being engulfed by the ship, a new idea came into my being. I realized that I did not want to face you in that mass Ryoko's form. I wanted you to face ME! So I gave you some time by throwing you off the techno-being, knowing that that comical duo of guardians would rescue you."

            The boy stood up. He had headaches, his body was in pain, he was no longer in full strength. But Tenchi held his staff in a defensive position worthy of a warrior.

            "Well Kagato," gritted Tenchi, "Here's your chance to fight me in your real form!" 

===

            Rahne's body limped to the floor. Just as Dani predicted, her human transformation proved too much an anamoly for the prison to hold her. The battle was won, but it was not without its casualties. 

            She wanted to sleep forever. The strain of will was very exhausting to every part of her body. She felt like she could not move. Part of her wanted it to be so.

            However, that was not to be. Her tired body strained to get up. A sense of nausea hurt her balance a lot. She could gain strength from her wolf form, but Rahne decided not to do this until everyone was out. As relaxive her rest would be, Rahne had to free her friends. 

            Now out of the prison, Rahne had a perspective of what she was being held in. It was a strange-looking jail. No row of cells or glass capsules were instrumental in this prison structure. It was a labyrinth of prisons held together with little cohesion. Each cell had a different shape than the other. It looked like a puzzle game.

            Rahne also got a look at her cellmates. Nobuyuki, Dani, Ryo-ohki, Ayeka, Lockheed, and Sasami were all present, with a lessening degree of injuries down that list. Sasami was thankfully unhurt. Dani was the opposite. However, Nobuyuki appeared worse.

            The captives' plight hurt Rahne with concern. She had to get them out! Frantically she looked around for some computer console like in the Danger Room. But there was nothing in this room that resembled such a work. What should she do now?!

            Despite a choice to panic, Rahne thought carefully. She remembered her escape. If her cell could not hold her body chemistry, she theorized, then the others cannot hold it as well! She had no way to test this theory, but that must not stop her now.

===

            Tenchi held his own...for a moment. He used Kagato's gift to its most wisest use. He even caught Kagato off guard, giving him a strike in the face with the bo. However, he had reached the limits of his stamina. His remaining energies were spent on that tactic, and he knew that it was not enough to stop Kagato. At least the result showed to him that Kagato was no longer omnipotent. 

            Unfortunately, the strike gave Kagato more cause to be angry. 

            "YOU FOOL!" 

            To show the force of his anger, the villain's foot darted into Tenchi's stomach. The kick separated the boy from his weapon, throwing both in different directions. Tenchi was up in the air. Any person familiar with gravity could predict what happened next.

            "You are nothing!" shouted Kagato, hovering like an insane bird of prey. "You did not def...you did not stop me!" he stuttered in anger. "By MY power I survived your lucky break that last time." Tenchi was face down on the floor, hardly moving. Kagato only moved closer.            

            "I was forced to hide in that slave's body, waiting for the time I could destroy you."  

            Kagato's large hand squeezed Tenchi's ponytail. 

            "Now that time-"

            As he pulled the boy's ponytail, a fist punched him in the chin. Kagato grabbed the hand's wrist, pulling it higher. Soon Tenchi's entire body dangled from this elevation.

            "I will not be HINDERED by the likes of you!" Kagato screamed in Tenchi's face. His hand closed like a vise on the boy's wrist. Tenchi screamed. His left hand was now useless.

            Kagato's fierce features returned to a calmer state. "I am now tired of this game. Time to play by MY rules." His free hand started glowing with energy, his target Tenchi's bruised face.

            "NO..." breathed Tenchi's mouth as blood poured from it. "Not...end." His good hand grasped his Tenchi-ken. He shoved it right into the pirate's energy-emerging hand...           

===     

            Arms were held out and received as two friends were finally reunited.

            "Great to see you again." spoke Dani.

            "Dani." sobbed Rahne, as she hugged the Indian. 

            After a moment's embrace, the two got up. The strain brought Dani to Rahne's arms. 

            "We...gotta get free everybody."

            "Not you, Dani." pleaded Rahne. "Let me-"

            "I'm all right!" grumbled Dani. That was what she said. In reality, she felt like one big bruise. However, it seemed that her condition was only a little worse than she was at the beginning of this mess. "Transform into lupine."

            Rahne complied. At that point, Dani's scanty clothing instantly changed into an X-uniform (Wolfsbane realized her friend was using her illusion powers). The indian looked at all the captives, pausing at a certain intern. 

            "We'll free everbody 'cept her." she commanded with a pointed finger. Wolfsbane saw the source: an imprisoned Ryoko. Aggressiveness immediately came to the wolfgirl's emotion, followed by a sense-enforced understanding.

            "She's no more a' harm, Dani."

            "That's what you think!" defended Dani. Although Rahne had told her the truth, the indian was not going to take any chances.

            "No," said Wolfsbane. "Her mind was not her own. The Professor told us so." 

            Dani was not happy that the Professor was now in this mess, but she realized Xavier's participation would be an advantage. If only she knew where he was?

            "When I fought Ryoko, I sensed somethin' different 'n her," Wolfsbane growled. "Here, she don' have it no more."

            Dani remained reluctant. Wolfsbane purred sincerely to her friend. "We c'ld really use her."

            No answer was made; Dani went to Ryoko's cell and tried to move her out. The pirate came out unconscious, her weight throwing Dani to her knees. She had a bad feeling about this.

            To prove her predictions, a huge quake erupted around the room. Machines tipped over. Sparks flew. Luckily, no one was hurt.

            "What was that?" cried Dani.

            Wolfsbane turned an ear. "Some kind of explosion, occurrin' near here."

            Deducing was now in the indian's mind. It was obvious Kagato was in a fight with someone. But who? Was the rest of the team here? 

            At any rate, the rumble had begun to stir Ryoko. After a sigh, the pirate's eyes opened. Standing straight up, the pirate touched her head.

            "Where am..." Realization stopped her words. Ryoko last remembered the warning she gave Tenchi before Kagato took completely over. That creep, reviled Ryoko, using her body against Tenchi! Wait until she gets her hands...

            Looking at her hands, Ryoko was shocked to see the gem missing from her wrist. It did not take much to inform her where it was now.

            Taking off an earring, Ryoko placed it on her wrist. Suddenly, an emission of light fell upon herself. This resulted in her being clothed in a red and black jumpsuit. Her power would not be enough, she pondered. She needed Ayeka.

            "Outta my way!" roared the pirate as she fired at the prison.  

===

            Tenchi could not see anymore. However, that was a small flaw. The boy's pain had multiplied with the new injuries. Most of his body had a broken bone. He was probably bleeding, but he could not feel it. What was not hurting was numb.

            He had risked everything by throwing the Tenchi-ken. Luckily the law that brought pain to any non-Juraian possessor still worked. Kagato's contact with it while harnessing energy caused a chain-reaction that blew up on the villain. Too bad the same thing happened to Tenchi as well. 

            His mind blurring with pain, the boy still thought of the hope that Kagato was done with. To his disappointment, Tenchi felt strong hands grab his throat. To the enhancement of his pain, Tenchi felt being pulled up, his arms and legs waving to the wind.

            If Tenchi could see, Kagato would be sooted, but not beaten. The eyes would still show anger. Tenchi was in for it now!

            "Where are the gems!" cried Kagato sadistically. "They were not on your sword!" 

            "They're...not...here." stuttered Tenchi, saliva and blood spitting out of his mouth. After the Professor learned about Kagato's obsession with the orbs, he advised Tenchi to take them out of his sword before the mutants went to the Lab. He gave them to the guardians.

            "My patience has been used up, boy." Kagato restlessly spoke. "Time to die!" 

            Energy started to glow from his clutching hand. It flowed right into Tenchi, at first small, but leading to an explosive level. The rise increased his agony a hundredfold.     

===

            Ayeka felt dazed. However, she was conscious enough to embrace Sasami and insult Ryoko, saying that her power was finally put to good use. "I wasn't planning to free you," replied Ryoko.

            Immediately afterward, the Princesses ran to Nobuyuki, who lay in a very bad condition. Except for him, everyone else was alert and awake. This, unfortunately, included Lockheed. He was hovering menacingly over Ryo-ohki, held in Sasami's arms. Ayeka tried a shield, but saw nothing happen.

            Giving this company some info on their situation, Wolfsbane suddenly flinched with the receiving of a sound. "Someone's screamin'! By the holy rood, tis Tenchi!"

            The name hit both Ayeka and Ryoko straight into their hearts. With a degree of guilt and fear did they softly repeat the name they both cherished.           

"Sasami, stay here!" ordered Ayeka.

===

            Xavier shook in psychic pain. He had located Tenchi's thoughts, feeling the boy's new torture. Images, faces, and ideas flooded and blurred in a chaotic succession, then slowed in pace. One of the forms the Professor's telepathy could really comprehend was an image of the woman recognized as Tenchi's mother. It was that very thought that attracted Xavier to a certain crying boy years ago.

            Another received thought was of failure. Of letting everybody down. It appeared to Xavier that Tenchi was dying. The Professor refused to accept such an eventuality. Time was now in the essence. Tenchi's thoughts now served as a beacon like last time. He will get there with his students' help.

===

            Kagato now had Tenchi's life in his choice. This pathetic sentient being hung from his hands, bleeding and broken. To think this boy defeated him! No, Kagato corrected himself, this boy did nothing but HINDER him! Now, with his life force a mere speck, the boy would no longer be a hindrance.

            Kagato dropped Tenchi. The Tenchi-ken, which levitated next to the villain, also landed next to the discarded boy. In only a matter of time, the remainder of Tenchi's life would vanish. 

            This was something to see, critiqued the pirate. The boy resembled an unwanted baby being exposed. Soon, the squirming, the gasps, and the weezing his wretched body made will grow less and less. The boy was aware of his fate, but unable to do or say anything to stop it. Such a delight was to be treasured in the pirate's mind.

            To his bother, a cry was heard from afar. Looking, Kagato saw that golden-haired child charging at him with that sword of hers. Noticing the fury in her eyes (similar to Ryoko), the pirate smiled as the girl swung her blade viciously (but harmlessly) through him. 

            "You're sword didn't work last time," calmly sounded the pirate. His arm rushed the child away from him. "I wonder about your emancipation. I presume the explosion broke open your prison?" 

            On the ground, the girl slowly rose using the sword as support. "You're slime!" she shouted with fierce eyes. "I, Magik, Archmage of the dimension of Limbo, will destroy you." 

            "So the boy now has a Sorceress?" laughed Kagato. "He certainly knows how to pick them."

            An unseen voice cried out. "Tenchi has better taste than you!"

            An irritated Kagato recognized it. To his left, he saw Ryoko flying with the Princess Ayeka. Both looked very brave. He'll change THAT, he planned. He confronted these new attackers, positioning himself to reveal Tenchi's body.

            As he expected, this had an effect. Both girls' faces melted to sorrowful shock. However, it served to make them angrier. They separated, the ex-servant flying toward him first. 

            "Use my body, huh!" cried Ryoko, "Let me use yours!"

            Ryoko fired a barrage of energy blasts at Kagato. With an arm raised, Kagato pulled up a shield that absorbed the deadly discharge.

            "I now have your gem, Ryoko," decreed Kagato, "You are impotent without it." Instantly, he threw the absorbed energy right back at Ryoko. Unable to dodge the repulse in time, the female pirate was hit; she fell smoking to the floor.

            The pirate turned to the next contestant. It was the Princess Ayeka in battle armor. Once again Kagato was ready. Positioning himself, he threw an arm under the running princess' attack. This swing connected with the girl's stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

            "I guess you haven't heard that your Juraian powers have been neutralized?" greeted the pirate to Ayeka's face. Seconds later, she slowly fell to the ground, bowing down with her arms around her stomach. Emotional pain was added to her physical pains when she got a closer look at Tenchi.

            "Next!" cried Kagato. No one was around. Oh well, he thought. Time to make do with the ones he had. His gem glowed. His hands radiated with great energy, ready to be released to its target. Suddenly, his eyes met an image that chilled his soul.

            Kagato saw Tenchi. He stood unwounded and firm, wielding the Light Hawk Sword. 

            "No..." the pirate hushed in a low tone. The boy was near dead, wounded badly. All the powers of this lab was neutralizing that power's possibility. How was he doing this? As Kagato tried to think of an answer, blind fear started to unravel his stoic posture. His face, once proud, was breaking to an emotion he refused to even acknowledge. 

            Though fazed, Ryoko took notice of this. She had never seen her ex-master like this before. Looking at Tenchi, she was happy. He showed nothing of the injuries she had seen before. Looking around, she saw that Illyana girl slowly walk near the two confronters. Her eyes continued to peer at what Illyana was looking for. Ryoko saw the object of attention, to her horror.

            It was another Tenchi. This version contrasted greatly with the Tenchi facing Kagato. This one was lifeless, battered, beaten, and bleeding. Ryoko did not understand what was happening, but she would never abandon any Tenchi in that condition. Forgetting her wounds, Ryoko zoomed to the battered Tenchi before Illyana. 

            "Tenchi! Speak to me!" cried the pirate girl, clutching the boy's body to her arms. Magik stood shocked and pained to see Tenchi look so badly. She knew that the Tenchi facing Kagato was an illusion done by a certain chief. She saw that person appear from a nearby gate, sitting on top of Wolfsbane. Lockheed was also there.

            "Illyana!" cried Psyche. "You've gotta save Tenchi! He might be the key to save the day. Take him to Limbo!"

            Illyana knew what Dani was saying. However, it was a technique the sorceress never did on anyone save herself.

            "What about you, chief?!" Magik screamed back.

            "Don't worry, I'm a Cheyenne." shouted Psyche. 

            Magik saw no choice. She was going to feel crummy about doing this (or a little happy, considering her dark side), but Tenchi was what mattered now. Magik instantly raised her arms, flashing a huge disc that swallowed up Ryoko, Tenchi, and herself. Ayeka was lying near Kagato, but unlike him, she saw the teleportation taking place. She saw Tenchi's injuries as evidence of her own fault; She had to ask the boy's forgiveness. The conviction of the Princess took priority over her own injury, as was portrayed when she jumped into the portal before it vanished.

            By then, Kagato realized that he was tricked again. He should have known the impossibility of this vision, but the fear of Tenchi in his full powers made his emotions tower over his intellect. Once he remembered a previous encounter, great wrath came upon him. To be fooled once by inferiors was unspeakable. To be fooled again was sacrilegious! 

            Nearby, Psyche and Wolfsbane saw Kagato look toward them. The Indian knew they were no match for him, and were scared by the eventual encounter. But they stood (or rather, Wolfsbane stood with Psyche on her back) with defiance.

            "Hope Tenchi's alright," growled Wolfsbane.

            "Has to be. He's in a better situation than we are," quipped Psyche. That was, the Indian hoped he was safe. Remembering Sasmi's dream, Dani would have not made such a request. However, there was no other way to save Tenchi. She needed him alive, and Magik's power was the only choice. Hiding her qualms, Dani looked over her furry friend. "Y' sure you wanted to do this, furtop?"

            "I'm with ye all the way."

            Suddenly, the floor started to shake. It stressed, pulled, and ripped apart between Kagato and the two mutants. Coming out of this hole was a stalactite-shaped form that came through like a knife stab. With an emotion of relief, Psyche and Wolfsbane saw that it was the team.

================================================================================

TO BE CONTINUED

Next time: Will Tenchi die? Will Dani's fears and Sasami's nightmare come true? How did the New Mutants get here? All will be revealed as the battle reaches its climax!               


	9. 9 No Need for Tactics

The Prince and the Sorceress 

Part IX: "No Need for Tactics."

By claudius

I do not own either Tenchi Muyo nor the New Mutants

================================================================================

Dani (Psyche)   Sam (Cannonball)   Doug (Cypher)   Rahne (Wolfsbane)

Amara (Magma)   Roberto (Sunspot)  Illyana (Magik)

================================================================================

      Although there was no physical reunion, the new arrivals were glad to see Psyche and Wolfsbane. The two were just as happy. 

      "How'd ye all get here?" growled the wolf-girl.

      "A long story that can be explained quicker in a mind rapport," answered a sincere Xavier. With consent, the telepath melded with the two girls' minds, telling them about their teleportation to this place, about their near capture by Kagato, their escape by Magma, and their search for Illyana and Tenchi, who had been separated from them. Seemingly, Kagato did not continue his attention of trapping them. Reasons could be due to Kagato himself. The Professor surmised Kagato's prejudice. Perhaps he did not consider them as important adversaries? Xavier had enough experiences with snobby aliens to support that idea. 

      In reading Wolfsbane and Psyche's memories, Xavier learned another factor in this ignorance was due to Kagato's battle with Tenchi. This was thought good by the Professor, for it meant Tenchi and Illyana were free. Besides this note, the Professor also learned about the two girls' clever escape and their freeing Tenchi's family. In a sadder note, Xavier learned of Tenchi's apparent fatality, and Magik teleporting him to Limbo, a tactic Psyche had a role in making. Once finished, Xavier telepathically gave this latter information to his students.

      "Magik sent Tenchi t' Limbo?" Sam spoke out with dread.

      "You didn't see how bad wounded Tenchi was," explained Dani. "I know Magik will heal him. She has to."

      This emphasis on 'she has to' was not lost on Amara's ears. "Of course she had to," she added. "She loves him."

      "That is not what Psyche meant," vocally corrected the Professor. "From the information Dani has given me, Kagato possesses a fear of Tenchi."

      "Not hard to figure," understood Sam. "Tenchi did beat Kagato before."

      "But Kagato dinna 'ave any reservations 'bout killin' im." questioned Wolfsbane.

      "Well, the Demon Bear was scared of me," corrected Dani, "but that didn't stop it from almost mauling me to death. We might need Tenchi to beat Kagato, unless Kagato beats us first." The indian than mind- spoke to her teacher.

      Professor?

      I know about Sasami's dream, mind-answered Xavier. You couldn't let Tenchi die, even if it meant a dark consequence. It was a hard choice, but I see you did it for a good reasons. That's a part of being a leader.

      What do you think might happen to him?

      The Professor's only reply was one sentence: I have faith in Illyana. 

      Lockheed, meanwhile, was circling the group, causing some to feel antsy. "He just followed us," answered Dani.

      "No doubt for a reason," guessed the Professor. "Next to Kitty, 

Illyana is the creature's closest mistress. He no doubt followed you and Rahne thinking it might lead him to Illyana."   

      Suddenly, the stalagmite rocks that signaled the group's arrival ripped in two opposite directions, presenting in the middle- Kagato.

      "Hate to break this reunion," Sam seriously noted about the scene, "But we still have a problem."

      Everyone was already looking at the cause of all this misery. It stood before them, straight and tall, with a face full of threatening intentions. For some like Magma and Sunspot, this was the first true introduction with the Chaos- bringer. Psyche and Wolfsbane had already met him. Sam and the Professor were familiar to this likeness from 

Tenchi's memories. 

===

      Kagato glared this reunion with studying eyes. Questions darted his mind, riddles that temporarily calmed his violent nature. Most forward of these was the matter of what happened to the boy. He had vanished along with the slave, the Princess, and the Sorceress. The last person gave the answer. His memories recalled the witch; she was always present whenever a teleportation took place.

      More puzzles were directed to the new arrivals. The traps and prisons he borrowed were proof against escape. The arrivals' presence showed otherwise. For an answer in how, Kagato found mind-reading useless. The arrivals were seemingly immune to his psionic probes. Unless he was looking at them, their presence would be invisible to him.

      But one thing was clear: These arrivals had appeared to have escaped his prisons. Perhaps that was understandable; the devices were all of Washu's design. Kagato saw the delicious irony of encaging the late professor's allies with machines of her own devising. Their failure, hence, were based on her incompetence. Not his.  

      Some unpredictable factor might be present. To understand it meant letting the opposition make the first move.

      And Kagato certainly was not going to do that!

===   

      Ryoko and Ayeka did not know where they were. Of course, this confusion was not the most important thing in their minds this moment. Their main concern was on Tenchi. The boy Ryoko held in her arms was hardly moving at all. His eyes, his head, his body were all caked with blood, which continued to seep out.

      "It's all my fault!" cried Ryoko with no answer coming from her apology's directive. She should have known Kagato was not that easy to destroy. Maybe if she knew beforehand, or maybe fought harder against the pirate's control, Tenchi would not be lying here dying in her arms!

      Ayeka kneeled beside her, tears breaking into her eyes. She ignored the pirate's guilt by her own. How stupid she was to believe Kagato had any decency to accept her surrender without Tenchi and Sasami! Because of her naivete, her sister was still in Kagato's Lab while Tenchi was near death, killing himself to rescue them.

      Illyana walked to this grieving duo. With a small chant, she made a spell to speak in the aliens' language.

      "Ryoko, give Tenchi to me," Magik said in a deep, calm voice.

      "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" screamed the pirate like a madwoman. Her arms and head moved ever closer to Tenchi. Her tears smeared on his bloody face.

      Illyana reacted to this verbal onslaught, her eyes matching Ryoko's in fury, although her words were cooler. 

      "Tenchi has only a fraction of life left in him. Soon it'll be gone for good, and you'll be only hugging a corpse." 

      This assurance was lost on Ryoko. "Leave me alone."

      Ayeka stood up. She too spoke in cool words, though in her case, it was riddled with anxiety. "Ryoko, please do what Illyana says."

      This command took notice in Ryoko. "Why the hell are you taking her side?" she asked emotionally.

      "I am not taking Illyana's side," Ayeka defended. "I don't believe in her cause, but I do believe in her power. If she can save Tenchi, I trust she can do it."

      Ryoko's face squeezed into strains. She knew Illyana was after Tenchi. Handing Tenchi over to her would mean losing him. But, if she did not follow this advice, Tenchi would be gone anyway. The solution was horrible, but she had no choice. She threw her face on Tenchi's muttoned head, speaking words of forgiveness neither Ayeka or Illyana could hear.

      Ryoko then stood up, carrying the boy in her arms, and walked to Illyana like a condemned prisoner walking to a firing squad. She gently laid the boy to the Sorceress' feet, then moved back with cold stares.

      "Save him." she snapped.

      Illyana stoically nodded. Despite the unemotional expression, the girl's feeling were full of fear, shock, sadness, and worry. Was she able to save Tenchi? There was a small spark of life still inside this lifeless-looking shell. It must be held and amplified to save him from death. Could she do that, or was it too late?  

       Kneeling at the boy's head, Illyana summoned all the eldritch energy from her realm. Instantly, a pentagram of white fire surrounded the boy, engulfing him with flames.

      Ryoko stood shocked. Tenchi was going to be burned to bits! She was right not to trust that bitch!.

      A few steps of future interruption was halted by Ayeka. "Ryoko stop!" she cried, grabbing the pirate's arm. "I think there has to be a reasonable explanation for this!"

      Her assumption was proven correct. As the girls looked on, the white fire burned in Tenchi. Miraculously, he was left almost unmarked. It was only the scars that proved the most vulnerable. All the cuts, burns, wounds, and bruises magically disintegrated in the flames. When the fires subsided, there lay Tenchi looking in perfect health, his torn garments the only sign of what he had been through.

      Ryoko walked a few steps before the seemingly lifeless body. Suddenly, she was surprised by a gasp from the boy's mouth, followed by his body making a reflexive situp. Breathing heavily, his shocked face became even more so when he saw everybody.

      "Ryoko!..." said Tenchi. "Ayeka!" he continued. Except for the blood stains on Ryoko, both girls looked fine. "You're all okay!" the boy enthusiastically shouted.

      "Thank Illyana for that." said a happy Ayeka. Hearing that name made Tenchi search around, where he saw Illyana kneeling behind him. She looked tired. Nevertheless, the girl appeared to be smiling, content in the success of her endeavor.

      Tenchi then looked at himself. He was a physical wreck before, but now, he looked perfectly okay. He instantly tried to get up. Then he felt a pain. He lost his balance, forcing Ayeka and Ryoko to grab him as support. Tenchi realized that he had not fully recovered. Now he knew how Dani felt, the lad remembered. The girl had leg problems, caused by some bear or something.

      Still, Tenchi was glad. Glad that those he cared about were no longer prisoners. He remembered the prisons: the Ryo-ohki imprisoned Ayeka, the possessed Ryoko, and Illyana frozen in a crystal block. Seeing them in more familiar and comfortable versions pleased him greatly.

      However, it did not take long for Tenchi to realize there were still friends missing.

===

      Sasami sat before a broken and battered Nobuyuki. In her heart, she knew that he was dying.

      No, rebelled the youth. She would not let that happen! When both she and her sister were stranded on Earth, it was Nobuyuki gave them sanctuary. He was also Tenchi's only surviving parent, considering that his mother was dead. She had to do something.

      And there was a solution. Sasami dreaded it. She did it before, to save Tenchi, but there was always a cost. Doing it would make her remember her own lie of a life. That she was living as a false person, someone who had died years ago.

      But if she did not take this route, Nobuyuki would be dead.

      Breathing heavily, with tears in her eyes, Sasami said a simple chant.

      "From heaven to the ocean..."*

===

      Lord Katsuhito opened his eyes. Getting up resulted in the feeling of pain that riddled his body. Despite his sore mind, the priest attempted to think about what had happened. He remembered trying to use the tree Funaho's power to teleport him to Kagato. He should have been successful, if some great upsurge of energy had not caught him unaware. Something was blocking access into Kagato's realm.

      A new power point was detected. Lord Katsuhito turned to its source. It appeared to him. Glowing in great radiance was a blue-haired woman carrying his son-in-law. Ryo-ohki was next to her.

      "Tsunami..." the prince spoke seriously. He had not seen this person in ages. Looking at his son-in-law, he asked about his condition.

      The goddess spoke in a voice hollowed with divinity and omnipotence. "Your daughter's husband is now healed. However, Kagato has sealed his abode from all our Juraian strengths. To save Nobuyuki's life, I had no choice but to teleport myself away from that dimension, annihilating any future access in returning."

      Katsuhito nodded in understanding. "Then where are the others?"

      "Despite my inability to see into Kagato's realm," the goddess calmly replied, "I can sense other worlds. In this world, I see Washu and the boy named Douglas Ramsey finding ways to stop Kagato. In another, I see Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, and the dark one named Illyana Rasputin also creating tactics to fight Kagato as well."

      Katsuhito kept a straight face, though he was happy that his grandson and sisters were well. However, he noticed Tsunami's face make a worried look. "You are not hopeful of the outcome," was his reply.

      "I saw a vision of disaster concerning the role of Illyana in Tenchi's life." The goddess explained seriously. Even if Kagato is defeated, we stand to lose all otherwise." 

===

      "I am amused by your persistence," Kagato declared in interest. "But if you think you can defeat me, I'm afraid you are sadly mistaken."

      "We'll see about that!" shouted Sunspot. Energy charging within, he threw his fists to the ground, creating an aftershock that went straight to the pirate. Unfortunately, since Kagato was only an inch away from the ground, he was hardly affected.

      "Roberto, save your power for later." demanded the Professor. With his strong arms, the teacher supported Dani. It would not do for either of them to hinder the rest of the mutants physically. Their minds, and the commands that came from them, were their only powers. However, Xavier found Kagato was protecting his mind from psychic attacks, and Dani's fear images would not work a third time. Their knowledge was their potent gift.

      "Magma," demanded Psyche, "be defense."

      This did not come a moment to soon. Kagato fired an energy blast. Magma forced the stalagmite-like formations to knit before her, blocking this attack. The instructor knew about the Amazon's advantage. When half the team were affected by the substance that had imprisoned Tenchi and Illyana, Amara noticed that the blob on her hand moved at a slower rate than Roberto. In her Magma form, she felt the substance bow to her will. This was made clearer when Magma freed the blob from Roberto. Sam then made an interesting comment that Amara had some control over the substance. The Professor furthered the truth of the theory by realizing that the substance might possess traces of this dimension's own planetary element. Since Magma can control the earth of their planet, the same rule would work here. They used this power to get to Kagato.

      Amara was glad she had such a weapon against the villain. Kagato's crimes were unforgivable. The murderer of Washu, and the killer of Tenchi's family from a possible future, Kagato had proved to Amara to be a male version of the Black Queen Selene, the murderer of her mother. The Professor had forbidden her to slay that monstress at a chance meeting. Certainly Xavier was going to convince her to not do such a thing at this encounter. This time, however, Magma will not listen. Kagato was going to Tartarus.    

===

      The three girls gave Tenchi a runthrough about what had happened after the explosion he had caused. By now, Tenchi was able to stand unaided, but he still felt tired. Ayeka and Ryoko told him that Dani had somehow freed them, with Illyana explaining that the chain-reaction between the Tenchi-ken and Kagato's power must have freed the Sorceress from her prison. 

      Tenchi then thanked Illyana for saving his life. He also thanked Ryoko and Ayeka for helping. However, he was still worried on how his father, Sasami, and Ryo-ohki were faring. Neither Ryoko or Ayeka decided to tell him how badly Nobuyuki was faring.

      Once the info was given, Magik decided to see what was happening to her teammates. She summoned an image from the thin air. It materialized into a picture of Kagato and the New Mutants facing each other, in slow speeds.

      "Because time moves faster here in Limbo," explained Illyana, "what we are seeing in this screen is performed in slow- motion."

      At any rate, despite the advantage that the mutants now had with the Professor and Dani as the leads, the team was still in a rather sticky situation. "We've got to help them!" cried Tenchi.

      Ryoko looked on with fury, for all Kagato did to her and her friends (This was with the exception of Washu's death. Out of sympathetic reluctance, no one considered telling her this news at this moment). 

      "Teleport Tenchi and me back," demanded the pirate. "I'm going to destroy that slavemaster!" 

      "I know your hatred of Kagato, Ryoko," said Illyana. "Like you,

I served a devil. But Kagato's got the up-end of the deal. Just charging in won't work."

      "And since he has your gem, he's pretty unstoppable," Tenchi related seriously. "I had the scars to prove that."

      "What about the Light Hawk Wings?" asked Ryoko.

      "Blocked out in the lab, along with all Juraiain power." Tenchi sadly continued. That appeared to finalize all hopes. Ayeka, however, made a new idea. "What about Illyana's powers?" 

      "They aren't fully workable in other dimensions," said Tenchi. 

"Illyana's sword can only hurt magical beings."

      "And Kagato isn't." added Ryoko.

      "But Illyana can still access her sword in that dimension, can't she?" Ayeka made an interesting note that caught everyone's attention. "Isn't there some way we can put our Juraian energies into her blade so it can exist in Kagato's lab?"

      "So her highness thought something smart for a change?" remarked Ryoko.

      "At least I can think of one, unlike SOME people." smirked Ayeka. Before a catfight could commence, Tenchi protested this action.

      "Stop fighting girls! Ayeka has something there." Tenchi then turned to Illyana with a "How about it?"

      Illyana looked morose and concerned. To Tenchi's thoughts it appeared he was about to be disappointed with a "No" from Illyana.

      "There is a way," she surprised him. "We can combine our swords into a fusion that will possess both of our powers. This will save yours from the inhibitor fields, while giving mine the ability to harm Kagato."

      Tenchi looked at his Tenchi-ken. He remembered losing it in the explosion. When he woke up, he saw it was right next to him. Kagato must have dropped the sword on him, where it also got teleported to Limbo. The boy wondered why Illyana was so depressed about this chance. "So what's the matter with that?"

      "To do so," Illyana coldly declared, "means an intimate bond between our two beings. A sharing of thoughts, our emotions...our souls."

      Tenchi realized what that could mean. So did Ayeka. Illyana's soul was not pretty. Suddenly, memories of Sasami's dream popped up, of Tenchi as some sort of demon.

      "We have no choice...but to do it." resolved Tenchi in great earnest.

      "I can't," Illyana refused. "The cost of your soul is in the line. Besides, both our present strengths might not be enough to keep the forge working for long. The spell that saved your life took a lot out from both of us. We might look perfectly fit, but in reality we're barely recovering." 

      "Well I'm not staying in bed while everybody else gets killed!" Tenchi angrily replied, surprising Ayeka and Ryoko with his extremity. "If I decide to do nothing to protect the people I care about, then I would have no soul to lose anyway."

      Illyana nodded sadly. She had better luck stopping a tornado. She agreed. To make the situation lighter, she made a comment. "But first, your costume is a mess." With a hand gesture, Illyana conjured new garments on Tenchi. It was black leather pants, a black tanktop, a leather coat with chains, and a spiked collar around the boy's neck. Tenchi freaked at the unorthodox clothing. Wait until his Grandpa and dad see him like this! Ryoko, however, rather liked it. 

===

      Kagato realized the large amount of ground coming toward him. So they thought to use his element against him? The children, he thought in a dull interest. With a mere projection of the gem upon his forehead, the massing wall stilled before him.

      A duel of opposing forces than occurred. The manipulated ground stood as a barrier between Magma and Kagato. At first, one could see an even match. However, the tide was turning. Magma was shaking, groaning with extreme effort while Kagato acted casually. With this difference in stamina, one could expect the mutant to break off. However, the Amazonian stood in her position. With extreme concentration she called upon the link she made with the Dimensional Lab's planetary matrix. Such an act would have easily broken Amara had not her pain been shared by the Professor, using his own telepathy to augment her power levels.

      Nevertheless, Kagato appeared unstoppable. All he had to do was exert more power from his gem and this pretender of the ground would be broken. 

      A roaring comet came to his attention, flying behind him for an attack. It took seconds, but that was all Kagato needed to put up a shield. Instantly, the rushing comet swerved at this field. Contact caused a repulsion that threw the comet away.

      "Is that your offense?" jested Kagato. So sure of this victory was he that he failed to notice an animal leaping upon him. The surprise made his energy shield too premature to perform in time.

      The lupine then flew with flashing claws, but Kagato simply grabbed them. "I wonder how you managed to escape?" he casually asked. He could not know, as the wolf-being's mind was as shielded as ever against his telepathy. Getting no answer, the villain smirked, throwing the wolf-being out. The winged critter he had also imprisoned let out its fire. Unfortunately, the flame did nothing to Kagato's body. A force ray threw the animal back.      

      To his surprise, Kagato saw the ground floor breaking beneath him. Being in levitation kept him in balance, but a piece of broken floor leaned in the air until it stood aside Kagato. Rising from beneath this eruption was the black- colored strapling he met before, pushing the stone. Floating in front of the stone, Kagato resolved to teach this insolent brat a lesson once and for all. To his realization, he had lessened way too much control over his confrontation with the fire girl. The fiery mutant's onslaught pressed the pirate to the floor piece the black human had shifted opposite to him. These conflicting forms of ground slammed together...with Kagato in the middle.  

===

      "Mutants regroup!" mind-ordered Psyche, with help from the Professor. Though she was held in his support, the teacher accepted Dani's wish to command, only giving Dani info about Kagato. It was a risky hope that worked. Her teacher's powers made them all invisible to any possible mental detections. While Kagato's attention was on Magma, the latter created a small tunnel underneath the two for Sunspot to surprise from below. Cannonball, Wolfsbane, and the unintentional assistance of Lockheed were able to spread the villain's attention even further, giving Sunspot time to upseat him, and Magma to throw everything at him. No one was seriously hurt. Cannonball, who was ordered not to attack Kagato head on, and so was not rendered inactive, was able to rocket out Sunspot as Kagato got trapped. These two mutants, as well as Wolfsbane and Lockheed, returned to Dani.

      Dani stood with the Professor acted as support. Through it all, the indian noticed that her instructor kept a solemn and grim expression. It was not shocking; with rare exceptions, the Professor always made that face. Nevertheless, times like this made Dani wonder what he could be really be thinking; was he really that stoical, or was he actually worried but keeping a straight face like herself? Dani wished it was the latter. That way she would not be so guilty to freak out over this situation. She was ready to freak out any second. They really had no chance of winning this battle. In retrospect, that future with the Hellions was not so bad. At least her friends would be alive.

      By then the mutants had reunited. "We've done it!" cheered Roberto. 

      Everyone else was more realistic. "Don't bet on it," corrected Psyche. "This is round one."

      To prove her prediction correct, the ground shook. In the foreground the floor morphed before them, growing larger and taller. This mass shaped into a giant face- Kagato's face.    

===

      Doug was a whiz in computers. He generally knew all the present brands. However, none of them appeared more fantastic than the brand used by Washu. There was so many unique differences: the levitation, the holographic transparency of colored lights, the nature that one could see through the console but still touch it. It was really before its time.

      And he was allowed to touch it! Washu had programmed the console to work only for two users, Doug and herself. The boy took advantage of the courtesy he was given. Of course, there were roadblocks. One being that it took a few moments to get the hand of it. Doug was certainly confused by the workings at first, but his ability helped him understand it. 

      The other thing was that Doug could not use the console except for what Washu demanded, which was decoding the codes Kagato placed on the system. That was an effort. Each code had its different variety: some in letters that Doug did not know existed, numbers he did not know existed, and symbols he did not know existed. To make a long story short, everything was scribed in something he never knew existed.

      And Cypher had to decipher everything in a limited time, or else the whole system would throw a new series of codes different from the earlier ones. Okay, thought the lad, this was not like fighting battles or rescuing damsels in distress, but at least he was doing something.

      All the while Washu guided him on what to do next after deciphering the code. What Tenchi had said about Washu was on target. She was a genius in a child's body. Cypher wondered if she was hiding something under that physical feature. There was more to her than anyone might think, the lad thought in suspicion.

      Nevertheless, Cypher was worried. After breaking a few sets of code, the boy decided to let something off his chest.

      "Uh, Washu?"

      "Little Washu."

      "O-kay. Little Washu, I'm worried about Warlock."

      "Don't be. Kagato is too interested with the techno-organism to eliminate him. He can't assimilate with him if he has a new body. Continue."

      Cypher did not continue anything but his questions. "A new body?"

      Washu sighed. "Kagato isn't going to remain in Ryoko forever. Given his vanity, he would want a new body as soon as possible. And the only alternative is to create one from the mass."

      "The mass?"

      "An alien organism with great power that can be developed into one's genetic makeup. Both Ryoko and Ryo-ohki possess mass in their bodies."

      "And I suppose this mass is immune to a transmode virus?"

      "Yes. That's why I bore Ryoko in mass. The same will go to Kagato's new body."

      "Okay, so gettin' back to the original question, is Warlock all right?"

      Washu made a comprehensive gesture. "Well...Kagato probably reconfigured Warlock's matrix into a less threatening object."

      This brought a knife to Doug's heart. "We've got to help him! Can't you harness whatever power you now have to restore Warlock?"

      "I have enough influence to transfer a reconfiguration virus into it trans-dimensionally, but I won't."

      "Why not?" 

      "It's too dangerous. Warlock might be drained of all energy. If I reconfigure its matrix to another form, the lack of power will be so dramatic that it will kill it."

      Doug jumped out of his seat. "But we can go there and save him before it's too late, right?"

      Washu stared with grim eyes. "We'll help him when I get full control of my Lab."

      "And how long will that take? For all I know, the mutants could be dead. Warlock's rescue would have made a difference."

      "Whatever you imply. I will not send you to the Lab!" Washu declared in a tone that paralleled the Professor in stern vigor.

      "Then I won't help you!" Doug stood on the defensive, bringing wrath to Washu.

      "Your friends will die if you procrastinate!" Washu surmised.

      "So will Tenchi and Ryoko!" Doug replied.

      Washu bit her lip. Then she shoved Doug aside from the console, typed a few symbols, and broke one set of codes. The boy looked on in amazement.

      "I could just easily read your mind and do this myself," she remarked, giving to Doug a sense of wasted opportunity. She then pressed a few more buttons. "There! Warlock is now free."

      "What?" Doug's eyes opened wide.

      "Let's go help him." she moaned.

      Cypher felt relief and remorse. "Thanks." 

      Oh, whined Washu, the things she does for these primitive, but interesting beings! The scientist then looked straight into the boy's face. 

      "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't like you!" said Washu. A wicked smile crossed her lips, giving Doug reservations on what she meant in this.  

===

      It was a dark background. Alone in this darkness was a pentagram of silver flame. On the two top points of the upside-down star stood Illyana, holding her Soulsword. On the bottom, at the point of the star, Tenchi postured with his Tenchi-ken.

      The flames were silent. The room was silent, save for the humming chants called out from Illyana's mouth. Tenchi could not understand their meaning; he was sure they were not for human thought.

      Illyana then spoke to Tenchi in English. "Drive your blade into the middle of the star."

      Tenchi fired up his Tenchi-ken. He walked over to the base of the pentagram. The light saber dug into the ground. When Illyana positioned her weapon, she let go of it. Tenchi did the same in faithful following. The Sorceress continued chanting. Her voice then started to change in tone, at first soft and quiet, then loud and fierce.

      Responding, the fire moved onto the two weapons. Tenchi was surprised, but was relieved to see both swords unharmed.

      Tenchi felt himself moving. In realization, he saw the pentagram he was standing on revolving. Illyana looked unaware of what was happening. Only the two weapons stayed in their place.

      The star than stopped its turn. Tenchi saw the two burning weapons. They were no longer directed to their owners. He now faced the Soulsword. Illyana now faced the Tenchi-ken.

      "Now Tenchi," Illyana spoke in serious earnestness. "This is where things get tricky. D' you wish to continue?"

      "Yes." Tenchi answered sincerely. He was still weak, but he did not let that stop him.

      Illyana closed her eyes in sad contemplation. "We must grab each other's blade. Doing so will further the merging because the alien owner will now be accustomed to the new weapon."

      Tenchi grabbed the hilt of the Soulsword. Smoke drippled out of his hands, a sign of pain. By touching the sword, Tenchi felt his hands burning. His face kept up a stone face of straight expression, though his eyes quivered with intensity. He saw Illyana going through the same problem holding his sword. He wanted to let go, the release obviously giving relief. Only the concern he had for his friends kept him from repelling the blade.

      "P-p-pull it out!" strained Illyana. With crushed faces, The two unsheathed the swords from the ground. In order to wield it, the swords had to be turned right-side-up. When Tenchi released one hand's grip, he felt relief. However, that hand grasped the sword in the correct position, which meant the restoration of pain.

      "Place our swords together."

      With both arms, Tenchi and Illyana had the blades touch side by side. Light exploded from this contact. It felt even more painful.

===

      "How can we stop this monster?!" screamed Sunspot in frustration. His spite was only accentuated by the increasing height and size that the torso and head of Kagato portrayed to the gang. On the head, a small dot could be seen shining in the head. Evidently, that was the gem, its size in permanent state. 

      It was only the upper half that faced them. No legs in sight. However, bottom half or no, the sheer size of what existed proved the severity of the threat. 

      "You tried to trap me!" smiled the giant relief. "Let me show you how it is really done!" 

      Two large hands sprang up from the ground at the mutants' left and right. One of the fingers leaned to Dani's behind. None noticed save Wolfsbane.

      "Dani, watchout!" With speed, the wolf-girl shoved Dani and the Professor to the ground. It was an action that placed the animal straight into the finger's path.

      The contact looked like a simple tap, but it felled Wolfsbane flat to the ground. Her shocked friend limped near the wolf-girl as she changed to human form. From the mind-link the two shared, Dani could not feel anything.

      "Prof!" screamed Dani.

      The Professor made a stoic check-up. "I think she'll be all right."

      "Wish the same was said for us." added Roberto, who in reality was more worried for Rahne than himself.

      At any rate, it was a justifiable comment. The giant laughed. His two hands clasped together by its fingertips and thumbs, completely surrounding the whole team. Then the hands changed shape, forming a solid ring around its inhabitants. Magma tried as hard as she could to change this effect. Unfortunately, it was not working. Sunspot tried busting out, but he too was only wasting his energy. Cannonball blasted against it, but was only hitting an immovable object.

      When he asked about this problem, the Professor made an explanation. "By concentrating, Kagato has strengthened the material of this ring. He possesses more control thanks to that gem. My augmenting of Magma's will only slow the situation."

      "And then what?"

      "I see no point than to escape. I will use the teleporter-"

      Just as he finished, Xavier touched his pocket. He felt two pieces. Hurriedly, he took out the device, cleaved in half.

      "Damn it!" screamed the Professor with emotion, surprising the team. "The device must have broken when I fell to the floor." 

      The ring grew taller. The hole above them was getting smaller.     

===

      He/it existed in stasis.

      The life-bringer restored lifeglow.

      Self moved, but realized limits. Drainage of precious lifeglow. Remainder fading.

      Self studied surroundings. New place.

      Lifeglows sensed! Selffriends Dani, Sam, Amara, Rahne, and Roberto. Mentor Xavier also present. Lockheed entity present. Whereabouts of selffriends Doug, Illyana, and Tenchi unknown.

      Another lifeglow present. Similar to nonfriend Ryoko possession. Identified as Kagato- entitled 'Chaos-bringer' by self.

      Visual. Selffriends endangered. Form of threat defined as

Chaos- bringer.

      Scans detection. Chaos-bringer power source centered in gem. Origins from Ryoko, Tenchi-ken.

      Query: Can self save selffriends?

      But endeavor will drain remaining lifeglow.

      But selffriends worth immense. Gave self sanctuary and friendship. Self refuses their termination.

===

      The surrounding ring grew higher. Soon the hole above them would be sealed, cutting their connection with the outside.

      The sealing accentuated the tension for the insiders. This was appearing to be the end. Magma and Sunspot's powers, despite Xavier's augmenting, were weakening. Psyche's powers were useless. Only Sam and Lockheed could escape via the hole above. However, Sam could not carry more than two people with him. He refused to choose, which meant he was grounded. Lockheed's reservations were more of a precautionary nature.

The dragon could sense that something bad would occur if he flew out the hole.

      It looked like Kagato was going to win. 

      Nevertheless, an action of panic was not a performance to be found here. All looked calm in this hopeless situation. To be truthful, this stance contrasted with inner battles the group fought. That was the proof of the losing conflict. Xavier, Sam, and Dani grappled with the sense of failed leadership and its possible ramifications. Roberto battled his own demons of failing his friends. Amara too pondered her ebbing strength and how it was not able to help her friends. However, none gave Kagato the benefit of pathetic behaviors. Each person looked at everyone else, noticing strength instead of weakness. They copied that stance from each other. Only the Professor was able to detect their anxieties (their thoughts were too extreme for him to ignore). However, instead of being shattered at these revelations, Xavier felt proud of his pupil's resolve.

      The mutants glared at the cause of their predicament. The laughing face of the giant Kagato was in bad taste, but it would take the complete ensealment of their prison for the mutants to look away. 

This faceoff gave one of them the opportunity to see something fly toward Kagato's forehead. Sam recognized it. 

      Warlock? 

      It was him/it. He/it was going to ram Kagato. So far the bad guy did not notice this. Sam knew that that recognition must not happen. 

      Cannonball blasted through the hole. Warnings from Xavier and Psyche went ignored. It was to that regret that the mutants saw an explosion of light appear to come out of the boy's body. It threw him out of their sight.

      The conscious four were frozen at this sudden attack. Thoughts on why Sam did it ran through their heads, as were ideas of his possible death. The latter was forcibly ignored. No, it cannot be like Shan.

      A roar of a scream was then heard. It was not Sam. 

===

      The time passed, with no one knowing how much had actually been used. Limbo had no sense of time.

      And quite responsively, this lack of comprehension was felt by two persons.

      Standing tall, with arms crossed, Ryoko did double-takes, viewing both the action occurring outside in an image, and Tenchi and Illyana. Both scenes filled the pirate with impatience, impotency, and intolerance. She did not want to just stand here doing nothing! This need was not based just on arrogance (though she would never admit it). It was generally her fault Kagato got out. All those sufferings, as well as those who would soon be included, were factors she was responsible for. From what she knew, Sasami and Tenchi's father were still prisoners. Washu's whereabouts she did not know. That mother of hers had not made an appearance throughout this mess. 

      Ryoko wanted to do something to redeem herself. Unfortunately, her powers were generally useless against Kagato. What she had to do, according to Tenchi, was carry him and Illyana to a close vicinity near Kagato, where they could hopefully kill him.

      With good reason, Ryoko did not like playing second fiddle to Illyana. From the moment she met her, Ryoko knew there was something nasty about this blond. And she was right; according to the look of this freaky abode, as well as what Ayeka told her, the blonde was supposed to be a demon, and that was not some insult.

      "I'm bored,"

      "What else is new?" snapped Ayeka. The Princess stood near the pirate. Her situation was just as similar to Ryoko. She worried about her sister, father, and Amara. Ayeka too was frustrated on her own inability to help, and she was just as wary about this ritual Tenchi was doing with Illyana.

      However, unlike Ryoko, Ayeka was not as judgmental (or to be truthful, no longer as judgmental as she was before). She had put down her sword with Illyana. Although she still had her doubts, Ayeka had to believe in Illyana's plan. It was a trust that had proved positive, for it was the magic of the Sorceress that saved Tenchi. Hopefully, it would prove instrumental in stopping Kagato. Too much depended on those two right now for selfish wishes.

      Still, why did Illyana have to be so close to Tenchi right now?

===  

      The ritual continued with Tenchi holding the Soulsword at Illyana's Tenchi-ken. Luckily, the two weapons appeared to be molding together into one. Performing this forging was just as painful as before, but now Tenchi did not feel that much bothered by it. 

      In fact, he was starting to enjoy it. 

      He felt new sensations, new perspective of things. Suddenly, Ryoko, Illyana, and the others started to lose their attention in his mind. According to the new perspectives, they were unimportant, not worth any interest. Nothing was important anymore.

      Except himself. Especially the power within him. That was the difference. If possible, he had the power of the gods themselves. Kagato had it right: power was worth everything. To bring sorrow, to bring pain. Once Kagato was dead (suitably, he thought, in a torturous fashion only Tenchi himself should perform), Tenchi would be able to wield such strength for his own designs and pleasure.

      He looked at Illyana. She must be feeling this as well. Why did she not flaunt it? Tenchi reached a conclusion where he felt less respect for the Sorceress. The girl had a habit of chickening out whenever a chance to really show such power came into her view. Thinking about his personal feelings toward her, Tenchi thought this a waste. The same went to Ayeka and Ryoko. Both were also cowards. What did he really see in them?

      Nevertheless, Tenchi owed Illyana for giving him this new perspective. He decided that once the forging was over, he would repay her with a short and quick death. This retribution was a lot different from what he was going to do to Ryoko, Ayeka, and the others. 

      Including Kagato. Oh yes, thought Tenchi, the pirate is going to pay for the sins he had inflicted on him.

===

      Magma and Sunspot climbed out of the ring, which had suddenly froze for no reason. The two then carefully lifted Rahne out of the ring, with Psyche and the Professor following in aid. The Scottish girl remained unconscious. Though Dani was bereaved, Xavier was calm. He knew the poor girl had received a crushing blow that would have killed her in human shape. However, she was in wolf form when it occurred. That meant she would possess a healing factor that would shrug off the major damage.

      To the Professor, Rahne was not the priority. Sam was. The child might have been killed in that reckless action. Xavier thought he had taught the boy better. Luckily, he still sensed Sam, directing Roberto and Amara to go find him. 

      Roberto changed to normal when he saw Sam sitting against a wall. 

Furiously he called out the name of his best friend while charging to his aid. He saw no blood appear to be coming from the boy, though Roberto knew he was certainly out of consciousness.

      Amara got near the boy, touching his head. "Sam! It is your friends!"

      Her voice had an effect, as Sam's still face started twitching.

Dimly opening his eyes, he thought he was seeing an angel.

      Roberto leaning closer brought him back to reality.

      "Are you all right, hombre?"

      "Nah," was his answer.

      Amara sighed in relief. "I had thought the ferryman had carried you to the underworld."

      Roberto switched to his energized form and picked up his friend. "What you did was reckless," he advised seriously, then with a smile. "You did good."

      "Somehow, the formations stopped." answered Amara. "You must have had a part in this cause."

      The three walked back to the formation. The giant head of Kagato stood as a grim effigy to all. However, it was no longer moving.

      As can be expected, both Dani and the Professor hollered at Sam for almost getting himself killed. 

      "Why'd you do it?!"

      "Ah saw Warlock flying near the head. I hoped that blastin' would put Kagato's attention 'way from Locke and on me."

      Everyone was surprised to hear about Warlock's appearance. "Your act worked." Roberto spoke, pointing to the giant head. The gem was gone. "Warlock must have ripped the gem off of him."

      "That is what stopped the formations," presumed the Professor. 

"Without the gem, Kagato couldn't control the ground."

      Nevertheless, Xavier was still stern about Cannonball's risky move. "Your success makes no difference." 

      "Can we think about this after we find Warlock?" asked Sam. 

      That was a problem. No one saw where he/it landed. The natural step was to find him/it. However, Psyche demanded caution; Kagato might still be around.

      The Professor mind-scanned the vicinity. He knew that his newest pupil was immune to his telepathy. Whether he/it was alive or dead was uncertain. Warlock was a puzzle. If he and his students got out of this situation alive, he had to get Moira MacTaggert to help him analyze this alien.

      Despite his reservations, the team was splitting up to search. That move was very dangerous; They were lucky to have survived the attack. To the Professor, the break given to them promised no optimism that Kagato was defeated.

      New thoughts had entered his search. Xavier instantly recognized them.

===

      A green light appeared, presenting three figures. 

      "We better make this quick, Doug." commanded Washu.

      "So what are we doing again?" asked Mihoshi innocently- for the third time (things had gotten weirder in her life, what with meeting Washu after her death, an act that led to a brief fainting period). 

      Cypher ignored both of them. His best friend was somewhere around this large bust. Luckily, Washu used her transparent console to determine the alien's coordinates. They had to walk. No help could be granted by the guardians, who had to remain behind. The inhibitor fields would have weakened Azaka and Kamidake to an extent where they could not even move. Washu had strong suspicions on this hindrance. 

      The three hurried to find the techno-organism. Finally, Warlock was located...barely.

      Cypher was struck at the sight. His selffriend was lying all stretched and worn. Bluish lines buzzed and flickered on his/its circuitry. That to Doug was a sign of dying. The boy kneeled at the alien, his feelings erratic with denial of what might happened.

      "llllllllliiffffffffeeeeeeeeeglow-glow-glow- fad-fafafafaafafafaadddddingdidng!" stuttered the poor creature. His/its eyes shook weakly at recognition of who was there. "selfselfselfselffrend D-d-d-d-d-d-o-uga-ga-ga-gaa?"

      "He doesn't look so good." said Mihoshi.

      Cypher turned hopefully at Washu. "Please...do something!"

      Washu made a straight face that appeared full of pessimism. She moved her head away from the boy, giving him a horrible prediction of possible uselessness. He was surprised, however, when she picked up a red gem next to Warlock's tentacle. She handed it to Doug with a smile.

      "Have Warlock feed on this."

      Cypher immediately placed the gem on the techno- being. "Locke, try absorbing the energy," he asked sincerely.

      Tehnco- organic skin wrapped around the gem. Nothing happened for a nerve- racking moment. Suddenly, the blue lights flickered slower and slower. The entire mass of Warlock vibrated freakishly. Noise chaotically sounded. The circuitry's color faded from a torquoise to a golden glow. The whole mass started shrinking, its center growing larger and fuller. He/it started rising taller as well. In seconds, this monolith grew arms, legs, and a head.

      "LIFEGLOW- replenished!" Warlock squeaked with a large, abnormally long smile. "Self- FUNCTIONABLE!"

      Cypher howled in overjoyment, hugging his friend. Washu and Mihoshi smiled.

      "Isn't that Ryoko's gem?" asked Mihoshi.

      "Yes, which was also Kagato's at one point." answered the scientist. "In an empiric view, Warlock must have stolen it from Kagato. However, the techno-organism's depleted energies disabled it from wielding it fully, as I found it right next to him/it."  

      As Washu explained this, Sunspot entered the scene. When the Professor gave him the information, Roberto ran to the coordinates, only to be shocked to see Washu alive. In a few seconds, with Warlock acting as carrier, the two groups were reunited. 

      A few questions were asked about Washu's resurrection. The Professor did not answer as yet. This reunion was not to his idea. The plans he had carved out with Washu had taken a change thanks to Cypher's stubborness. Washu decided that an escape must be planned to fight Kagato again.

      This warning came prematurely when the giant stone head of Kagato exploded. Out from its stony surface, Kagato hatched out. Everyone looked. From the sight of the fires around him, it looked like the pirate was the devil himself.

      "YOUR MEDDLING HAVE SURPASSED MY PATIENCE!" Kagato screamed out his greeting, "YOU PRIMITIVES SHALL BE NEUTRALIZED ONCE AND FOR ALL!" his face twisted in an ecstasy of anger, almost as if rage was a stimulant. He looked especially savage by the red blood dripping from his scarred forehead.

===

      As the link continued, Illyana felt herself change. More armor was appearing on her. This gave the Sorceress some concern. As yet, no horns or tails had appeared, but since she was concentrating all her powers into this forging, it was only a matter of time before such demonic trappings followed.

      But at least the forging was reaching its climax. From the moment they put the swords together, a link was bonded between the two. Their powers were now one. Soon their thoughts and feelings would join, another effect from this fusion. That this was a risky move was not lost on Magik; besides the obvious complications, there was the question on how long the fusion, once forged, would last. There was no problem here in Limbo, but the non-magical properties of the Lab was another story. It might not be indefinite for long.  

      Illyana looked up at the weapons both her hands and Tenchi's were holding high in the air. The Soulsword and the Tenchi-ken were becoming one. The witch felt proud of herself. Her magicks were becoming a good thing after she saved Tenchi's life. Soon it would save the day. Kagato watch out!

      Tenchi looked happy too, Illyana perceived. He was a smiling.

      The Darkchylde's mouth dropped at the shock. The smile scared her. She knew someone who grinned like that. Master.

      Concern shot into Illyana. It had happened. The bond was forming it. Tenchi was feeling her dark side! Having no real experience against it, the boy would become irredeemably corrupted. She froze still. She did not know what to do. Everything predicted from last night was coming true. If she broke the link now, her friends would die. But if she did not do anything, Tenchi's soul would be dead. 

      Self-loathing came. She was always in the bad. No matter how hard she fought it, she was evil, and would bring nothing but evil. That evidence would be seen in Tenchi. Why did she bother fighting it? Why not accept it?

      Then a voice of her memories came. Tenchi's words.

      His response when he saw her in full demonic form: "I don't believe this is really you!

      His answer about Illyana's role in his future: I don't believe YOU would want that to happen to me or our friends."

      Illyana remembered these words. Tenchi had faith in her, like her brother, like Kitty, like Dani, like the Professor. This realization gave a support that the girl grabbed and held to. She cannot, will not, let this happen to the man she loved.

      With the swords above them, there was no barrier between their faces. Illyana looked at Tenchi's face with eyes full of uncharacteristic gentleness. "It's over."

      Without hesitance, she kissed Tenchi in the lips. 

===

      Ryoko and Ayeka definitely saw this. Shock flowed into Ryoko's eyes, followed by rage. "That bitch!" she screamed.

      Suddenly, little logs scattered around the pirate, stopping her in place.

      "Ayeka, what the hell do you're doing!" snapped Ryoko with fury and a sense of betrayal.

      "Ryoko, this is our one chance to stop Kagato!" defended the Princess, tears in her eyes. "If you stop this, all is lost!" Ayeka believed this for certain. Seeing what was happening broke her heart, but she had to think about the majority over this one, minor, but nevertheless important fact. Her family. The friends she met in the New Mutants. They all counted on Tenchi...and Illyana.  

=== 

      The embracing of lips was overwhelming to the receiver. Tenchi's eyes, once cold and unremorseful, warmed into confusion. This definitely caught him off guard.

      The scope of the kiss cannot be measured. With that warm connection, the final barriers of two forms was destroyed. One person's mind, emotions, and experiences were shared by the other.

      Illyana saw layers of Tenchi that the boy did not know himself. She saw his devotion to his friends. She sensed feelings for Ryoko, for Ayeka, for herself. And yet, Illyana saw a restraint in Tenchi; a sad inability to show those real feelings. A fear of getting too close, with his heart being broken the wary conclusion. A reservation born long ago, when he lost the first woman he ever loved.

      Tenchi had been feeling in Illyana a dark evil he had found an attraction toward. However, the kiss threw him deeper into this psyche. There, deep in the darkness, Tenchi found a shining glow. It glowed resolute, signifying a determination to never surrender to the shadows. The boy realized that this was not a choice based solely on Illyana's personal ideals; she was also doing this for the people she cared about. Looking into her mind, Tenchi saw himself as one of those people. 

      This had an effect on the boy. The feelings he previously shunned were brought back. He could not let this evil destroy him, no matter how tempting it was. Ryoko, Ayeka, Illyana, Sasami, his father, the New Mutants all needed his help. He was never going to fail them again.

      He had Illyana to thank for this. In this moment, he loved her.

      Tenchi broke the mouthy embrace, looking at Illyana with strong, sure eyes. "Illyana, are you ready to do this?"

      Illyana smiled at the return of the old Tenchi. "Just try and stop me!"

      The two now saw their forged weapon. Shining with an intense, bright light, the Soul-Tenchi-ken was now created!

      "Ryoko!?" Tenchi called out to his friend.

      The cry caused Ayeka to turn off her shield. "Everyone is counting on you, Ryoko." The Princess reminded.

      With angry eyes, Ryoko shrugged off its emotions. "Fine. Let's kill Kagato!"

      That sentence also hit Tenchi like water on his face.

===

      At present, Kagato hovered before the group. Nothing was put into action yet, but it would soon be.

      Mihoshi gathered up all her courage to read Kagato his rights, saying that as a Galaxy Police officer, she had to arrest him. This was a declaration that caught the rest...in a negative way.

      "We're doomed." spoke Cypher, half in sarcasm, half in sincerity.

      The Professor had other ideas. He mentally created a rapport with Washu. He noted to her that Kagato's mind shields were formidable.

      Yes, they are capable of witholding ONE powerful telepath's thoughts, assured the scientist.

      Which means, thought Xavier, that TWO powerful telepaths...

      I was waiting for you to reach my conclusion, psionically declared the scientist.

===

      Kagato was going to reign cruel retribution on these pups. He had failed to note the techno-being's surprise attack. That artificial freak had stripped him of his prized gem. It hindered some of his powers, such as his ability to shift the solids around him. Of course, that only HINDERED him. Nothing more.

      His eye caught Washu in the group. So his Professor was not dead after all, sparked Kagato with realization. He did not think about her escape from death. Someone must have meddled for her sake. 

      No matter, the Lab was still his. The codes that reinforced his authority were free of any genius' understanding. And the loss of his gem was not a great problem. He will reclaim it through his mass- made body. Its firepower was immense. He would get the gem later. It would be the only thing remaining after the explosive onslaught he...was...would...relea-

      Kagato grabbed his head with a scream. A great fire of synapse sparks rattled through his cranium. A shock of denial rammed through. How could Washu possess enough mental energy to break through his shields!? Who was helping her!?

      No matter. He will just intensify his psi-shields. This bombardment will become a tap.

===

      The mutants saw Kagato get hit without any sign of a attack. They looked at the Professor and Washu. The two faces turned with insightful but strained expressions.

      "What's the matter with them?" asked Mihoshi.

      "They're attacking Kagato mentally," realized Psyche.

      "D' you think they c'd beat him by that?" questioned Cannonball. No one answered this question.

      "Well we can't stand here and do nothing." roared Sunspot.

      "What can we do?" asked Psyche negatively, "Most of us are too tired to fight anymore. All we can do is throw stones at him."

      "Locke and I are battle ready." added Cypher.

      "THOUGH- chaos- BRINGER- is- IMMUNE- to- TRANSMODE." the techno-alien added.

      "And I am replenished from this world's earth," countered Magma. "I will not procrastinate like a coward."

      This gave Cannonball an idea. "Magma, can you still control the ground here?"

      "I do not know, considering Kagato's influence is greater than mine."

      "But he ain't got that gem anymore!"

      "What ya thinking?" Asked the leader to the deputy.

      "Remember tha' prison Kagato almost got most a' us with?" reminded Cannonball.

      "I get it now!" realized Sunspot. "You wish to give the swine a taste of his own medicine!

      "That is if Magma can find whatever ground there is to make that prison." countered Psyche.

      "It still is worth an attempt." Magma agreed. She transformed into her fiery form, becoming one with the earth. A link made, she concentrated on locating the substance in the grounds that could be used. It was difficult finding the adequate form that Kagato used, but the Nova Roman did not deter.

      Psyche, thinking about the vastness of this job, noticed what Warlock was holding. Putting together what Kagato used and what Warlock did, she had a brainstorm. "Locke! Give 'Mara the gem!"

      Warlock complied. Grasping the orb, Magma felt great power. This made things left less difficult.

===

      Washu and Xavier continued projecting their mental energies onto Kagato. For the moment, the assault was working; the villain was being suppressed. However, both telepaths sensed a barrier forming. For now, their attack was potent enough to slow this formation, like a raging river hitting an unfinished dam. Soon, however, the dam would be enforced, measuring their psi-bolts into becoming ineffective. 

      Alternatives had to be thought about. While devoting their powers, the two telepaths exchanged words with each other. Though all their mental abilities were fired on their target, they were still able to converse as if they were just having a simple chitchat. A central focus of this exchange was Magma.  

      Your student is trying to imprison Kagato, thought Washu.

      Using the same devices Kagato used to trap us, complied Xavier. 

      I'm well aware of that device, snickered Washu in her mind.

      She needs help though, mentally replied the Professor. 

      I can be that, but that would completely half our assault on Kagato, who seems capable of holding his own.

      We must wait for an opening, Xavier surmised. 

===

      Mihoshi, Lockheed, and the mutants watched the whole scene concerning Magma, the telepaths, and Kagato. So far, no change in the battle was found, for none of the participants appeared to be gaining an edge. 

      At this moment, Warlock made a detection of a new entity. 

      "Who is it?" asked Psyche.

      "SELF- detects- SELFFRIENDS!"

      This appearance was not sensed by anyone else. Washu, Xavier, and Kagato devoted all their attentions to the duel. No one else could see behind the villain that faced them. Be as it may, no one saw that behind Kagato, a disc broken in open space. Four persons came out. One separated, making a grouped three. Ryoko held Tenchi and Magik, while Ayeka stayed on the ground. In both the Prince and Sorceress' hands was a giant sword. This was the result of the Tenchi-ken and the Soulsword. The weapon of Magik protected the Juraian- focused energies of Tenchi's blade while in return the latter gave the former an ability to destroy beings of non-magical creation. 

      The space pirate flew the sword wielders into a charge behind Kagato. Getting closer to the target, both Prince and Sorceress finalized their plans on what they were going to do, though each mind differed from the other. With a face full of vengeance, Ryoko thrust the two at Kagato. The pair came in an ever shrinking distance to their target, their forged blade pointed directly to the villain's heart.

      The Soul-Tenchi-ken stabbed through his shoulder.

      Kagato screamed in pain. He moved himself free from the impalement. His hand clutched his stab wound with a pressure that added to the pain. He could not understand it; he had been struck...with a power carrying that of Jurai!

      Meanwhile, the sword duo landed to their knees. Magik was shocked at the total botch-up in target. Her hands were accurate in positioning. Tenchi was the one who swerved.

      "You dummy!" she screamed at her partner, "What were you thinking?"

      Tenchi faced her with sincerity. "I'm sorry, Illyana, but I can't kill him."

      "Uh, Tenchi!?" snapped the sorceress with fiery eyes. "This is not the time to get soft!"

      "I couldn't be anything but," declared Tenchi. "After my experience with the dark side, I realized that killing him would really be evil. I didn't want to do that."

      This revelation threw Magik's face away into realization.

      "It would be evil of you to do it as well." Tenchi continued, his voice full of gentleness. The words sent the Sorceress to a pause. He was right. Throughout this adventure she wanted to kill Kagato. Tenchi did not. She was different from Tenchi in mind and soul. It was a realization that did not fully come to her until now.

      But Illyana was right in one point. This was NOT the moment. 

      That was confirmed when Kagato turned around to face them, his eyes burning with retribution. For a moment he stopped, no doubt because of Tenchi's reappearance. Nonetheless, Kagato was going to finish what he almost did. 

      To make matters worse, the sword they both held broke to its separate forms. Magik's armor and blade vanished. 

      "What happened?" screamed Tenchi.

      Illyana almost fell. "I didn't realize how much I put into casting two powerful spells. Evidently, being in Limbo gave me a boost I no longer have in this place. The fusion has been broken." Now their weaknesses were present. Tenchi's sword turned off in tune to the power blocks, and even if Illyana could call back her sword, it was now impotent against Kagato.

      "Maybe you can recast-" 

      "NO!" screamed Illyana with finality. She was never going to do that fusion again. There was luck in Tenchi's case previously. There will not be another chance.

      Tenchi realized that was that. Now weaker than ever, he was supposed to face this god. According to his experiences, he dreaded what Kagato was going to do to him. But he was not going to let Illyana or anyone else experience it with him. Ayeka and Ryoko's appearance before him seconded that decision. 

      "All of you get out of here!" the boy cried to his female companions.

      "I won't leave you Tenchi." Ryoko smiled defiantly.

      "We die together." shouted Ayeka.

      "The vote's pretty unanimous." added Illyana.

      Tenchi felt divided. On one hand, he wanted THESE people to go for safety. However, a small part of him was glad at their wish to be with him. 

      Kagato threw his hands together, ready for a massive energy blast.

      Suddenly, the ground grew and fell upon Kagato like a tidal wave. Ryoko saw this chance to fly her three companions away. Mid-air, they saw the villain squirming in his prison. This performance slowed, than froze into immobile stillness.

      Then a shocking thing occurred. Before the eyes of Tenchi, Magik, and Ayeka, they saw Doug...with Warlock...and Washu! 

===

      This was the moment they were waiting for. Seeing Kagato get hit, Washu made a link with Magma. With this help, the Nova Roman located the matrix of the ground prison and threw it on Kagato. However, there was still the chance Kagato might summon enough influence to break free.

      "Warlock," Cypher commanded. "Transmode the prison."

      With speed, Warlock threw techno-organic webs upon the giant crystal. Unlike his/its last attempts, the virus proved effective. Washu then computed a molecular change upon the prison, making sure the transmoded substance kept its original nature of strength and invulnerability while making it completely independent from Kagato's influence. Of course, since the gem was off Kagato, the chances were already pretty small. Still, Washu was not going to take any unpredictable possibilities. The pirate was now frozen in a prison of his own use.

      Everyone got together, using the imprisoned Kagato as a rendezvous. Ayeka, Ryoko, Tenchi, and Illyana were reunited with their friends. Except for some comments about Tenchi's choice of wardrobe (which made his face turn scarlet), the boy thought it was a good reunion. The sight of a living, breathing Washu threw the boy's arms upon the scientist in a massive embrace. Three certain girls looked on with cool eyes, two of them accepting the nature of this moment, all three not liking this show of attention. 

      "You knew she was alive?" asked Roberto to the Professor.

      "How else did I get the dimensional simulator?" Xavier casually reacted to this question, finally putting to rest some suspicions. Ryoko, however, was puzzled by the Casanova's remark. Of course Washu is alive! 

      Tenchi was also delighted to see Warlock safe and sound. However, the thought of reunion brought some questions about the whereabouts of Nobuyuki, Sasami, and Ryo-ohki. Psyche revealed that she and Wolfsbane left them with Ryo-ohki. This meant that they were nearby. Quickly, the group formed search parties for their friends.

      "I'll take Illyana and Tenchi," said Sam.

      A surprised Illyana spoke with an "Uh," with Tenchi adding "alright" in an equally reluctant tone. It appeared that the spur of the moment was now gone, with certain matters for the two of them to think about...deeply. 

      However, Washu alienated Doug from the rest.

      "C'mon Washu," the boy pleaded. "I want to help!"

      "Oh, you can certainly do that..." smiled the scientist. "By completing your postponed task of restoring control to my Lab. You're postponement has created an all-new series of codes."

      Damn it, mentally smarted Doug in such a strong matter that The Professor was able to pick it up. Language, Xavier demanded to the boy's mind. With many complaints, the mutant resumed work on Washu's portable computer.

      Besides Doug, the only persons not including themselves in the search party were Professor Xavier and Washu who remained at the spot. They had a belief that the missing were safe. Their priority was centered on Kagato. 

      "Is there any chance of an escape?" asked the Professor.

      "Not from inside." assured Washu. "Kagato and I made sure this prison was proof against both physical and psychic energies. However, the law does not apply from the outside."

      "Than I hope you will make sure there is no eventuality of an outside attack."

      Washu looked over the status of her former pupil. "He could make a great paperweight." She then faced the Professor. "I commend the ingenuity of your students. For kids, they certainly helped in stopping him."

      Professor Xavier smiled. I am proud of them as though they were my own children, he mind-spoke to Washu. For a moment, the scientist paused sadly at this remark.     

================================================================================= 

To be concluded.

Please e-mail me your comments!

What's going to happen to Tenchi and Illyana?

*Dialogue from OVA 6 "We Need Tenchi!" This story is set before the OVA 9 "Sasami and Tsunami." Before then Sasami was in the belief that she was really dead.


	10. 10 No Need for Goodbyes

The Prince & the Sorceress

Part X: "No Need for Goodbyes"

By claudius 

In honor of the 20th anniversary of the New Mutants (created by Chris Claremont & Bob McLeod) and the 10th anniversary of Tenchi Muyo! (created by Masaki Kajishima).

I do own neither series.

================================================================================  

Dani (Psyche)   Sam (Cannonball)  Amara (Magma)  Doug (Cypher) 

Illyana (Magik)  Roberto (Sunspot)  Rahne (Wolfsbane)

================================================================================  

            For Tenchi and his friends in both groups, their priority was locating Sasami, Nobuyuki, and Ryo-ohki. Originally, search parties were supposed to be formed into three teams: the first would be Ryoko and Amara, with Sunspot, Ayeka, and Warlock in the second, and Tenchi, Illyana, and Sam working in the third group. 

            Unfortunately, Ryoko and Ayeka wanted to be with the third group, which shrunk the three groups into two. Just before splitting up though, Ryoko grabbed the gem out of Magma's hand, reintegrating it back to her wrist.

            "How barbaric!" claimed Amara over this rude action by Ryoko.

            "Oh, at least you don't have to live with her!" Ayeka added out loud.

            Roberto than made an interesting question. "Do you think we should still trust Ryoko?"

            This was indeed a controversy. Most of the Mutants were not willing to trust a person who had nearly tried to kill them (mind control or not). When Roberto said she was evil, Illyana remarked (rather morosely) that that definition fit her as well. Fortunately, Tenchi was adamant about accepting Ryoko. In his words, it was not her fault things happened as they did, and the pirate was a great help in fighting Kagato. Ayeka said she might as well comply, hiding possible empathy for the demon. 

            By this time, Rahne had awakened from her unconscious state, giving her friends some relief. Dani noted her friend's apparently quick recovery from being hit by a stone finger. The Professor was right about Rahne's healing factor. The girl asked about what had occurred while she had been unconscious, with an answer that Kagato was defeated. When told about Sasami's disappearance, the Scottish girl decided to help the group search for them, with Dani in tow.

            Naturally, the group including Tenchi and the females was the most heated. Except for Sam, everyone present in this party had problems to work out. Ryoko and Ayeka looked on at Tenchi and Illyana. The scene of them kissing was very much solid in their minds. Was this the sign of a future relationship between the two? Ryoko was the most vindictive about this. Ayeka, meanwhile, was conflicted on the thought of whether such a coupling should be possible. For all of Illyana's evil, Ayeka had been just as nasty. The Princess wondered if she herself was deserving of Tenchi. If she was, then Illyana was as well. Ayeka still loved Tenchi as ever, but she realized that if her beloved chose Illyana, she might have to accept it, heart-breaking though that decision was.

            Had they been telepathic, Ayeka and Ryoko would have noticed that Tenchi and Illyana were having inner conflicts about this subject as well. The experiences the two had witnessed together had changed everything between them. Tenchi remembered when Illyana kissed him; his emotions for the girl were so great then. In that moment, he did not care about what happened next. He loved her. 

            Unfortunately, now that the moment had passed, he found that he cared about what was going to happen next. His feelings were so confusing: was he really in love with Illyana, or was it a brief phase? He never felt this way before; He did not know what to think. It was scary. It was strange. It was good. This idea both excited and frightened him. The aftermath also gave him doubts on the definite nature of these feelings. Were the feelings he had ephemeral, passing with the moment? And if it was not, then how was he able to tell his feelings to Ryoko and Ayeka? Both were pretty much attracted to him; they could be hurt. So too would Illyana's heart be also broken, if he found that his feelings for her were superficial. He wished there was a solution that did not require any broken hearts. Why were the answers so hard to find?

            Illyana was just as conflicted. The kiss was also in her mind. However, so was that scene of the corrupted Tenchi's wicked smile, and his uncorrupted choice not to kill Kagato. Revelations were now permeable in her mind; it was like a pail of water to the face. There was now the apparent realization that the two of them were really two different people. Tenchi was good; she was evil. The signs had always been present from the moment she first met Tenchi, but she ignored them. Nevertheless, this thought came repeatedly back to her, its attention getting stronger with each coming. Now it had reached the point where there was no way she could ignore it. A future with Tenchi might lead to a repeat performance to what almost had happened. Whether by a spell or presence, there was the chance of corruption. This was a great trouble in the Sorceress' mind. She loved Tenchi, but how could that help him?

            After a few minutes of searching, everyone received a message from Professor Xavier. Cypher had managed to get all the codes deciphered, giving back to Washu full control of her Lab. It took even less time for the scientist to locate Sasami, Ryo-ohki, and Nobuyuki. They were back at the Masaki Shrine. 

            Obviously, questions were made on how those three managed to teleport themselves away from the Lab. A theory Tenchi made was that Tsunami was responsible. His explanation to those in the dark was that Tsunami was a Juraian goddess who had previously saved Tenchi's life during the first battle with Kagato. He added that Tsunami had somehow transported Sasami to Kagato's ship the Soja in that conflict, so it was therefore reasonable that Tsunami repeated this action and got his father and the Princess safely away from the battle area. Washu furthered this theory as solid, an action that made Professor Xavier a little suspicious, as if Washu knew more about the subject then she wished to reveal. At any case, he decided to hide his suspicions.

            With help from Washu's own portable dimension simulator, the gang returned to Okayama. The spot was at the Masaki Shrine, where the company saw Lord Katsuhito with Sasami, Ryo-ohki, and a perfectly all right Nobuyuki. Ayeka, Ryoko, Dani, and Rahne were shocked at seeing how swift a recovery Tenchi's father had made, a clear contrast from the mortally wounded character they had previously seen him in. Although no hugs occurred between the father and son, Tenchi was clearly happy to see him okay. Embraces, however, were seen in the actions of Ayeka's sister. A tearful Sasami embraced everyone close to her, especially Washu, whom the girl knew was alive. Everyone noted that the little Princess was acting very emotional. This was not unusual; Sasami was a little girl who had witnessed much in the last two days. It must have been so hard on her.

            Nobuyuki seemed enchanted to see 'Pam' again. Before leaving the Lab, Warlock was told to assume his/its human disguise. The techno-being did so, with the addition of forming a hollow hump on his/its back, disguised as a backpack. This was supposed to hide Lockheed from Tenchi's father and grandfather. This act of hiding was also the first time Tenchi actually got a look at the space dragon (he had been too caught with the events to give the critter any notice). The boy accepted its presence; everything had become so weird, he might as well accept it. 

            Before the father could attempt to talk with the 'lady,' the Mutants directed him to a conversation about his experiences. Mr. Masaki revealed that he did not remember anything from last night. Professor Xavier then gave some explanations to Nobuyuki. There was a battle at the house, but things shortly resolved themselves. The Professor spoke of this without revealing the mutant abilities of his students. With mind-talk, Xavier advised everyone else to support this story.

            Too bad no secrecy was made about Tenchi's outfit. Tenchi noticed his grandfather smirking about the unorthodox style he was garbed in. Professor Xavier would have advised the boy about the 'ragamuffin' taste of his black leather clothes, but Tenchi was not his student (an interesting thought he should look into). Tenchi decided that this was the time for a change in clothes. Dani, supported by Rahne, wanted to take Tenchi's lead as well. She had been using her illusion powers to cover up her scantily clad body. She needed some real clothes.

            Unfortunately, this led to the matter about the house. In all the confusion, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and the mutants had failed to realize the Masaki residence's present status after last night. The roof had caved in, and there was still smoke and some pungent smells around the foundation. It basically resembled the ruins that Illyana and Tenchi saw in that future. Of course, both were okay about it. At least there were no graves this time. The future had been thwarted. This was not lost on any of the mutants, especially Dani. If Tenchi's future could be changed, the Indian figured, then the future of the New Mutants joining the Hellfire Club may prove just as ephemeral.

            However, Nobuyuki, although not remembering the cause, was still unhappy at the condition of his home. Only Tenchi and his alien friends had the knowledge to accept this as a minor setback. Sure enough, the scientific powers of Washu restored the house to its pre-destructive shape. Everyone was astounded by the feat. This made Nobuyuki wonder if Washu can help him make some renovations.*

            With one house fixed, the obvious next choice for restoration was the School for Gifted Youngsters. With her computers, Washu scanned her Lab for the building's location. In her search, the scientist told Ayeka that her plant Ryu-oh was safe from Kagato's renovations. When she located the school, she teleported it to surprised eyes. The mansion was compressed into a small, flat object. The Mutants were fascinated by this wonder (thought the Professor was aghast at the condition of his family's home). Dani was stunned to hear about how Kagato stole the entire school (she had failed to believe a previous story about how an alien stole the mansion in a previous incident). How in the world Kagato was able to get Sasami, Rahne, and Lockheed out of such tiny foundations was yet another matter of astonishing revelations that the mutants' wished to know. 

            Choices were then questioned on how to return this 'object' and the mutants back to New York. Washu wished to use her dimensional simulator, but Tenchi rejected that offer, remembering how a larger version of that device got him into this mess. He wanted any personal use of the device as limited as was possible. Illyana was set against using her teleportation powers for such a distance, which gave Tenchi and Dani some relief. The only option was to use Ryo-ohki. The New Mutants gave their unanimous approval. They thought it would be great (or cool, in Doug's words) to use this peculiar spaceship.

            Obviously, some restraint was forcefully exhibited to separate the quarrelsome Lockheed and Ryo-ohki. Their chase continued soon after Lockheed's return to Earth. With one sniff of detection, the dragon flew out of Warlock's 'backpack' to resume the cabbit hunt (Luckily this scene occurred outside, while Nobuyuki was checking the house from the inside). Illyana grabbed the critter, keeping it in check while Ryo-ohki transformed into a ship. This effect definitely put an end to their rivalry. The cabbit's transformation convinced the dragon to respect its foe.   

            After recovering some lost things like their clothes, and the Juraian kimonos (left behind that night in the mutant's haste), it was time to fly home. Mostly everyone wanted to go with the Mutants to their School grounds in America. It was true that Washu was needed to restore the School, that Ryo-ohki was needed for flight, and that Tenchi had to come to see the resolution of the mutant's predicament. However, the others in Tenchi's circle participated despite their non-importance in the trip. Ryoko and Ayeka did not want to leave Tenchi alone, and Sasami and Mihoshi wanted to come for the ride. So it was that only Nobuyuki and Lord Katsuhito remained in Okayama while everyone else went overseas. The New Mutants were captivated and swooned by the excitement brought on by Ryo-ohki's flight.

            Along the way, Ryoko asked Washu if there were any remnants of Kagato left inside her. Washu shook her head. All traces of the male pirate were gone from the female pirate.

            This made Amara remember an incident that occurred yesterday. "So it was really Kagato who sent that dust demon to attack us?"

            "Uh...Yes," Ryoko hid her tracks with a smile. Ayeka and Illyana had their doubts, but they kept these opinions to themselves. 

===

            During the flight, the family and mutants huddled together into a circle. Most sat on the floor. Washu and Ryoko, however, levitated. Dani, due to her weak legs, had to sit on a levitating chair, dressed in Illyana's kimono. The Professor was also seated in a similar manner. Lockheed was perched upon Illyana's shoulder. It was a weird-looking get together. In the circle, everyone discussed about what had happened. Of all the people, Ryoko was the one who needed the most info. As can be expected, what was revealed to her was a whopper.

            "WASHU WAS KILLED?" screamed the pirate, increasing her voice with each word. "AND NO ONE TOLD ME THIS?"

            Fearing danger, most of the mutants decided to move some distance away from the pirate (like about eight feet). Warlock remained on his/its spot, unable to recognize the danger. Tenchi too stayed in his place. He explained to Ryoko that they kept it a secret from her because they did not want to upset her.

            "UPSET?!" Like her voice, Ryoko's eyes increased in frequency. "WHO'S UPSET!?"

            This provoked Washu to have some fun. "So...Ryoko," the scientist spoke in a long smug voice. "Does this mean you missed me?"

            "Fat chance!" Ryoko threw her arms together, refusing to face this accusation. She was just...surprised by it, the pirate decided. What did she care about this neglectful parent? Nothing.   

            After a calming atmosphere, the mutants moved back to their spots, continuing their story. Tenchi thanked Dani and Rahne for freeing his family. Rahne made an embarrassed look. "Tis...nothin'," was the Scottish girl's nervous tone. She did not deserve any thanks from the boy, considering what how she had treated him before. 

            Washu would have talked about how Kagato got a new body from the mass, but no one wanted to hear these details. They were more interested on how Tenchi faced Kagato. Sam and the others felt respect for Tenchi, what with the injuries he took in the fight ("Ouch!" remarked Doug), as well as his internment in that creepy Limbo. The team thought the story about Tenchi and Illyana's magic fusion was the most attractive part. Though neither Tenchi nor Illyana mentioned the kiss, their blushing silence on how Illyana saved Tenchi had the team making "O" sounds and remarks on Tenchi's romantic side. 

            On a much more dramatic note, Professor Xavier gave a theory about the cause for Tenchi's redemption. Since Tenchi was absorbing Illyana dark side, Illyana was probably receiving Tenchi's good side. When Illyana kissed him, she was projecting this innocence back into Tenchi, which somehow overwhelmed the darkness in Tenchi's soul, presumably throwing it out of him. 

            Sadly, as the Professor theorized, this meant a restoration of the status quo in souls. Illyana seemed to accept this. Dani and Sasami also were content. The future they saw was rendered unfulfilled. Amara, however, did not like the Professor's practical version of the story. She believed that the salvation was done by divine Venus' influence upon the two persons' feelings for each other. What about the power of their love? (Ryoko reacted to this with a sneer.) 

            At the conclusion, Ryoko displayed her disagreements about the fate of Kagato. Washu had decided to keep him imprisoned. The pirate certainly did not like this. "That bastard enslaved me twice, had me kidnap and hurt my fr...Tenchi's friends," the pirate repaired her words, "and almost killed Tenchi. We should get rid of him once and for all."

            Amara agreed, arguing that such a man should die for the good of the universe. "We have the power to stop him, so should we not put that into use?"

            Illyana also gave her support. Tenchi, however, countered this stance. "But do we have that right?" he defended. "It's true that I wanted to destroy him, but if my experiences have meant anything, it is that killing Kagato would make me no different from him. I was given a second chance this time. I'm not going to repeat my mistakes."

            Sam, Doug, Roberto, Dani, and Rahne supported this, the latter quoting "Thou shalt not kill!" Warlock's quote "LIFEGLOW- precious," was unconventional but good. Professor Xavier was pleased at Tenchi's resolve. Amara begrudgingly accepted this thought. Ryoko was as steadfast in keeping her views, but decided to keep her views to herself. She would let it go for Tenchi's sake. Illyana, meanwhile, saw Tenchi's pacifist remarks as further evidence of his contrast with her. 

            As the flight continued, Tenchi wished to speak with the Professor in private. Unfortunately, the room was such a small place, that he could not do such a thing. This forced him to make a choice that in better circumstances would never even be thought about. 

            Professor? Tenchi thought the word mentally.

            Yes, answered the telepath.

            Can I have a word with you telepathically?

            The Professor nodded. It's about your father?

            This comment astounded Tenchi.

            Do not worry, assured the Professor, I knew that was going to be the question; I did not need my powers to predict it. I did, however, make a check on your father's mind. I sensed a mental block.

            Tenchi was concerned about the Professor's decision to read minds without permission. However, he knew that the matter called for it. His mental reply was: Did you place it there?

            The Professor shook his head, then continued mentally: I believe this might be something your Tsunami must have performed. At any rate, I believe it's for the best. If Dani's experiences have given me any evidence, your father must have suffered even worse pain because of Kagato. If having that block keeps him from remembering his tortures, I don't think it wise to approach him any further with the subject.

            That explains your messing with the truth, considered Tenchi.

            Some things must be done for safety, Xavier revealed.

            Tenchi nodded. At least his dad did not have any more problems. He then looked over at Illyana, who was looking out the red window. A troubled look came to his brow. The Professor noticed this. He asked telepathically: Is there something the matter?

            I don't know, thought Tenchi sincerely, but my time with Illyana has given me some real things to think about.

            The Professor nodded. Illyana was also a priority in his job. He had to help her solve her problems before it was too late.

            Tenchi continued. His mind threw messages to Xavier's: When Illyana and me...bonded to stop Kagato, I felt...so much evil in myself. I wanted to do bad things.

            And with power like yours, deduced the Professor sternly, that could be dangerous.

            Tenchi was surprised. 

            I did not need to read your mind, defended the Professor. I know about the dangers of evil and power. Power corrupts, and Absolute power corrupts absolutely.

            It scares me, the boy fretted.

            As it does myself, revealed the Professor. It is best that one takes such things with great attention. Not facing them would be horrible.

            Tenchi was astounded about how much the Professor knew about this. His belief that he was not reading his mind further increased the surprise. He continued telepathically: I just hope I'm able to learn how to control my powers before I end up becoming someone like Kagato.

            Your friends and family will help you make the right choice, expressed Xavier. 

            Tenchi nodded his head, than walked away. One problem was solved. Unfortunately, another one still surfaced.      

===     

            The minimized School for Gifted Youngsters was enlarged back to its proper foundation. The Shiar technology inside the complex started repairing any damage brought on by the School's theft. The New Mutants, as usual, were dazzled by these fantastic changes. It was not a moment too soon, for Xavier had now received mental messages from Rachel Summers, informing him about the X-Men's predicament caused by the School's disappearance. One of which included a battle with two logs.

            Coming to the scene and resolving the conflict, Tenchi and his family met the X-Men for the first time. Mihoshi had remarked about the Shiar Empire's association with the group, a questionable rumor that had finally been revealed as truth. Both she and Tenchi were most excited to meet several of the members. Tenchi had previously seen the black woman Ororo, Illyana's brother Peter, and the elf named Kurt in his trip to Limbo, but it was still big to meet them in the flesh. He did not, however, know about the girl with the streak of white on her hair. She was named Rogue (this girl made a comment on Ryoko, "Nice hair, sugar!"). 

The red-haired girl named Rachel was also an unknown. The Professor had Kurt,

Rogue, and Rachel recollect the Rolls Royce left near the highway.

            "My brother Peter," Illyana proclaimed this person to Tenchi. The boy shook hands with this larger person. Illyana' sibling had a gentle face that nevertheless looked at Tenchi with features of suspicion. Tenchi knew what this antipathy could probably be about. It was time to face this problem once and for all.

===

            Of the casualties, Dani suffered the most physically. To her pain, she was forced to be on a wheelchair again. This was a retard in progress although this time her condition was so improved that it would take a few days for her to stand up. "Well, it beats being dead," Dani acceptingly joked. What was really a problem to her was the disappearance of her mother's belt. When Kagato captured her, he had stripped her of her uniform and belt, probably destroying them.

            Washu came to the rescue. With her computer console, the genius materialized the belt out of nowhere. Washu claimed that she merely restored the belt from the essence of its remains. More puzzlement came, but Dani did her best in accepting it.

            This eventually led to Professor Xavier giving Washu a tour of the sub-basement with Sasami, Mihoshi, and the X-Man Ororo accompanying them. Tenchi and Illyana wished to have a conversation in privacy. Everyone else was absent, for justifiable reasons Xavier felt strongly against. Only Mihoshi, Sasami, and Washu seemed to have a respect for discretion, though he suspected that the midget scientist had other ideas. She seemed basically indifferent about the technology the school used. This was an emotion Xavier predicted. He knew that Washu's science was in a degree of superiority than even the Shiar itself.

            Washu did react, however, when they entered the Danger Room. Unfortunately, that was a face made by everyone once Mihoshi decided to test the controls.

            Ororo's cry, "Goddess!", pretty much expressed the moment. 

===

            In the wooded area near the mansion, two persons met each other. This was provoked when one asked the other to take a walk with him. Their intention was to have a totally private talk.

            Unfortunately, privacy was not granted. Near some bushes, eavesdroppers watched and tried to listen on what the matter was about.

            Ryoko watched with an intense devotion to her senses. Ayeka too was as ever present. For them, the future of their relationship with Tenchi depended on this talk.

            Of course, they were not alone as well. Wolfsbane watched with a sensitivity-enhanced ear on the talking. She only did this on the request of her friend Dani, who could not be there in person. Everyone else seemed to be here, much to her ethical chagrin. "You canna do this!" the wolf-girl quietly growled to her friends.

            "Sure we can," whispered Roberto.

            "Where's your sense of adventure?" Doug asked Rahne.

            Amara watched Tenchi and Illyana with intensity. She had realized from the start a certain attraction the Prince and the Sorceress seemed to be emitting to each other. It was romantic. "If only the fates should be so fortunate to myself," the girl pouted. Sam wondered this with disappointment.

            "INTERACTION- fascinating." Warlock quizzed.

            "Warlock, turn your voice down a notch!" Doug advised. "I'm trying to hear the good stuff."

            "Yes," Peter grimly added. From the moment he saw his sister's face gaze at this Tenchi, the Russian felt warily toward the boy. He watched Tenchi with an assured resolve to bash the boy to pieces if he did anything to his 'little snowflake.' And it did not matter if this 'anything' was good or bad.     

            As one can expect, the directive were hardly ignorant to this get-together. A disc of light vanished the two from all present.

===

            Once again, Tenchi was in the realm of Limbo. With all the constant trips here and there, he would have supposedly gotten used to it.

            However, when it is a place like Limbo, how can one get used to it?

            Anyway, Tenchi felt this was the right place for privacy. There was so much he wanted to understand, and yet he was uncertain on what to look for. That was opposite to what was occurring in Illyana's mind. In her case, she knew what to look for, but could not do it.

            Pondering in their inner confusion, the two realized that they were pretty much reenacting the ice that divided them when they first met. Like before, Tenchi had to do something about this.

            "Illyana," he breathed. "Can I speak to you frankly?"

            Illyana stoically nodded.

            "It's...about what happened."

            "That's funny," Illyana sarcastically toned. "I thought it was something completely different."

            "Please don't joke," Tenchi spoke seriously. "There's...so much going on...about what happened." His mouth trembled with trouble. "E-Even though I only met you a day ago, I...feel like it's been ages. For someone I've just known, I feel...I feel that..."

            "We're friends, Tenchi." Illyana spoke casually.

            Tenchi could not think of an answer, save for a low "Yes."

            Illyana looked at Tenchi candidly. "The feeling's mutual. But...I don't want to make it more than that."

            Tenchi paused at this. For some reason, he did not expect this reply. 

            "We're just friends." Illyana repeated frankly with a dull tone. "I might have had a crush on you before, but now, I know that it was nothing but just that." 

            Tenchi was hearing this with confused emotions. When he forged his sword with Illyana, he felt the girl's thoughts and emotions. He knew her feeling's truth; they were no mere crush. With a pleading intention, Tenchi was about to speak out. "But-"

            Then it all came back to him. Evidence of the truth developed into his mind to understanding. The images of Sasami's nightmare, the Darkchylde's death threat to him ("Better you dead than becoming like me!"), Illyana's hesitance about merging their swords, and her refusal to attempt a re-forging after their swords separated. All of this came into his mind, and made an understanding as fitting as a correct-sized glove...sadly.

            That was it. Things would make sense again. He would no longer worry about possibly hurting Illyana, nor for that matter Ryoko and Ayeka. Unfortunately, he did not feel like celebrating.

            Tenchi turned his body around from facing Illyana. His voice was sure; his eyes were not. Since those pupils emphasized his argument on the girl's decision, he closed them. "I think that's the right thing to do." 

            A stoic Illyana made a pause, but she expected it. "Yeah...it is."

            Two persons were no longer facing each other. The choice was perfectly reasonable. Even if Tenchi decided to flout Illyana's fears, she was determined to keep things this way. One cannot force love, Tenchi pondered, assuming that was his true feelings. Even if they were true, his being together with Illyana would not work out. It was with good cause. However, as smart the choice was, the brain had no present treaty with their hearts. Nothing could alleviate what they were presently feeling.

            "Tenchi."

            "Yes?"

            "I'll only teleport you home. There are things I wish to do here."

            Tenchi nodded more heavily then before. A stepping disc opened beneath the boy, spiriting him away. This left Illyana alone, bearing a face of emotionless contemplation.

            This resolve lasted seconds. With a few steps, the girl buckled down to her knees. The calm face cracked to pieces, her mouth quivering and squeezing into a grimace of fulsome discomfort. Her stretched cheeks were drizzled with water from her eyes. Her emotions took on an explosion of loss and regret. Illyana usually acted in a stoic manner due to her dark emotions. Unfortunately, the present days had thrown this resolve into chaos. She could not help it. She had lost the man she loved.

            Her thoughts turned to dire ramifications. She had tried so hard to deny the evil within her, but at what price? If this was the course of things, why should she try to continue being a good person! Perhaps it was better to have killed Tenchi in all the times she had wanted to; in the Danger Room, in the future, or in Limbo. She had blown it, like everything else. How could she go on? Why should she go on?!

            She cried for a while, than cried some more. Eventually, the tears grew less, though the pain lasted longer (or indefinitely). With a moist face, Illyana stood right back up in a slow pace, recapturing her previous posture. It was a hard time, but she had to get through it. Why did she continue this existence? Because she had to. The Sorceress swore never to become Belasco, never to embrace the evil of the demon subjects who served her. Nor, for that matter, would she ever let Tenchi's fate be similar to hers. He was better off without her. It was the choice she had made. Not an easy one, but it was well worth the alternative. Well worth the pain...somehow. Life has given her a raw deal, so she might as well live with it.     

===

            A moment after the Prince and the Sorceress teleported from their sights, only the return of Tenchi was the eavesdroppers' presentation.

            With precise analysis, everyone studied the expressions of this figure as he walked away. He did not smile. After he was gone from everyone's eye, Illyana returned, with no smile in her lips as well. For the watchers, the chance of a relationship between the two now looked hopeless.

            With this in mind, Ryoko was happy about things not going the way she had feared. Ayeka, however, noticed more closely. She knew Illyana loved Tenchi. 

Henceforth, the Princess understood that this possible rebuttal was probably not done without great regret in Illyana's case. The Sorceress had become even more worthy of her respect.

            "What a wuss!" Roberto decried, a reply for which the boy received two aggressive space females looking at him with murderous intentions. Doug, Sam, Wolfsbane, and Amara thought this a good time to depart from the scene. Warlock remained to see what was going to happen. 

===

            Tenchi walked back to the school. It appeared the reasonable choice. Illyana had given him the answers; unfortunately, its truth proved unappetizing to his heart. Why was it so, he questioned to himself. He did not love her, he kept telling himself over and over. That did nothing to soothe him. Twice his future was imperiled by dark consequences to his family, friends, and soul. Only through help were those consequences averted. Mostly through Illyana's help. Because of her, a series of second chances were handed to him. However, after their talk, Tenchi wondered if there had been a chance he had blown irretrievably.

            "That was some kiss," Tenchi pondered aloud. With a breath of forced acceptance, he made a final decision: He was not ready for such a relationship. Not yet.

            Out from the bushes came Illyana's brother. Peter's skin transformed into steel, increasing his muscles to a point where they ripped through his clothes, much to Tenchi's astonishment.

            "What did you do to my sister?" Peter grimly asked.

            Tenchi kept his cool. "Nothing. We had a talk, and both Illyana and I agreed that we were friends."

            Peter remained hovering with strength barely contained. However, he walked away from Tenchi. "It better not be so," was his last reply.

            Tenchi was a little overwhelmed by this. Then Ryoko pounced upon him like a vulture.

            "Hey, let go of me, Ryoko!" he cried in this habitual action. As usual, Ryoko rubbed her cheek on the boy.

            In the background, Ayeka charged out with great aggression. "Get away from him, you pesky demon!"

            Tenchi made some sweatdrops on what was undoubtedly going to happen next. 

But then he sighed a large breath, sadly smiling in compliance to what will be. Besides, the boy thought, he was glad these two were around.

===

            Illyana stood at a tree. A recognizable voice appeared.

            "Leave me alone," Illyana moped.

            "I am afraid I cannot do that," Amara appeared in face. "We are teammates, and I hope, friends. We have to look out for each other."

===

            After running from the bushes, Sam, Rahne, and Doug entered the School. 

They saw smoke rising from floor. From an elevator (repaired by the Shiar technology that the school now harnessed), the figures of the Professor, Washu, Ororo, Sasami, and Ryo-ohki moved out, sooted and coughing.

            "What happened?" asked Doug.

            "Mihoshi happened," Washu quipped.

            The GXP officer looked innocent. "I'm so sorry!"

            "It appears," the Professor depressingly pressed his forehead, "that Mihoshi has changed little since the day she was at Lilandra's coronation."**  

===

            As night was about to fall, it was about time to leave. As the New Mutants and the Tenchi group gathered outside the school, the Professor made a proposition for Tenchi: 

            "The School would be too happy to have you as one of its students."

            Despite some remarks from Sam and Warlock to take on the Professor's proposition, Tenchi was resolved. "Although I'd be lying if I said that I'm not interested," the boy revealed, "I have to say no. I have my training to think about, as well as my family. I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to do such things while hanging around with the New Mutants."

            The Professor nodded in understanding. "The doors will always be open."

            Tenchi returned the respect by shaking his hand. "If you need any help from me," he offered, "I'll be sure to aid you in any way."

            "As my students and myself will certainly respond in kind." The Professor then revealed a box that he was holding with one arm. He handed it to the boy. "For you, in case you change your mind." 

            Tenchi looked with surprise to the gift he gently took from the Professor's hand. His expression lifted even higher when he saw what it was. The box contained a black and yellow uniform that the New Mutants wore.

            "Don't forget," Sam added. "You are a member of the New Mutants."

            Tenchi closed his eyes in pride. Placing the box lid back on the gift, the boy embraced the entire package.

            "Thank you all, very much."

            "Well," Ryoko clapping her hands together, "looks like we should be heading home!"

            "Are you always so abrupt?" snidely approached the Princess.

            Illyana then walked before the two, smirking like a corporal. "Okay Girls, listen up!" She sneered with evil eyes, but spoke in soft quiet slurs. "I'm outta the race. But if either of you, in any way, break that kid's heart, I will you feed you to my demons!"

            Ryoko aggressively threw her face straight to Illyana's. "And what do you mean by that?!"

            Ayeka simply clutched the pirate's shoulder. She further increased pulling the pirate away. "Take care, Illyana," Ayeka sweetly replied.

            Goodbyes were now said. Sasami and Rahne proved to be the most physical. Both embraced the other strongly. "G'bye muy dear," spoke the redhead.

            "Goodbye," Sasami sadly exclaimed. After the hug, the princess walked away, rubbing one of her eyes. Ayeka and Tenchi looked with concern to Sasami. She seemed depressed about something.*** 

            At least she did not cry. Mihoshi, on the other hand, cried her eyes out as she embraced Doug. This hug rammed the kid's face into the officer's breasts. Predictably, the boy's face turned scarlet. A bruised Roberto looked on grimly. Some people are so lucky. 

            Ayeka and Amara made their farewell. "We would have been a good team," remarked the Nova Roman. Ayeka smiled.

            Azaka and Kamidake made their respects, still bearing the gems taken from Tenchi's sword. Ayeka decided that after returning home, those gems should be returned to Tenchi.

            Washu made her departing line. "I like you all. Want to be my guinea pigs?"

            Tenchi responded by pulling the scientist behind him. Incidentally, this put him in the position of saying goodbye to this team he had become a part of.

            The boy looked at Dani in her wheelchair. "Hope you get better, Dani."

            "I'll be out, just you wait," smirked the Indian.

            Sam shook Tenchi's hand. "It was nice knowin' ya,"

            "It was a pleasure," Tenchi smiled. Sam patted his shoulder.

            Roberto threw a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Remember, Prince," he smugly said, "When you get in trouble, count on me to save your day."

            "That'll be the day!" joked Tenchi.

            Amara was next. "May the fates be more sympathetic to you, Tenchi."

            "I hope they are," Tenchi sincerely hoped. "Thank you for your wish."

            Tenchi then looked for a certain duo. He found it first with Doug. "I hope to get to know you better, Tenchi," Doug smiled. "Your life is so cool!"

            "Maybe you can include yourself in it sometime," Tenchi advised. The boy's face then emotionally turned to what was around Doug's shoulder.

            "I'll miss you very much, Warlock." He said in true emotion.

            "SELF- registers- LOSS- Tenchifriend." The techno-organic being made a long, sad face. Tenchi hugged him/it, who responded by winding a thousand arms around the boy.

            After this, a meek Rahne confronted Tenchi. She expected revulsion. "I'm so verra sorry for callin' you such things before."

            Tenchi put his hands on the girl's shoulders, topping it with a smile. "What's so sorry about being compassionate to your friends?" He ended this with a hug.

            And finally, there was Illyana. There was the expectation of a romantic farewell, with some hoping, while others dreaded. This is what really happened.

            "So," Tenchi added to Illyana, "this finally means goodbye." The girl's face looked a little swollen. Tenchi knew that there was a reason behind it.

            "Don't think so," replied the girl, keeping a straight face despite the bittersweet atmosphere. "I can always 'port to you when you need me."

            "As long as you learn to use it better," Tenchi quipped. His face then turned serious, with a soulful glare. "It was a great adventure, and I'll thank you and your friends for everything you've done for me."

            "Not as much as what you've done for me." Tenchi slowly put out his hand. Illyana protruded hers as well. The shaking of these hands was all there was in this farewell. No kiss, no declaration of love. 

            With the transformation of Ryo-ohki, Tenchi and his family got aboard the vessel. The boy was the last. Before fading away in the tractor beam, Tenchi waved goodbye. The New Mutants responded as well, giving waves and words of farewell. The ship then levitated with a great wind, then flew into the sky in great speed. It was gone in a moment.

            "Well, that ends things," Doug remarked. "What do you think we should do now?"

            Roberto had his ideas. "I think they're showing a rerun of Magnum PI tonight."

            "Boring," Doug critiqued.

            "What do you know, philistine?" replied Roberto.

            "I know what what's good." Doug argued. Sam and Warlock followed this contentious duo on their return to the mansion. 

            Only the Professor, Dani, Rahne (pushing Dani's wheelchair), Amara, and 

Illyana stayed behind.

            "Will you be okay?" Dani asked her Sorceress friend.

            Illyana looked on the spot where Ryo-ohki vanished. "I will be. Just want to be alone for awhile."

            This part of the group went back to the school, leaving Illyana to contemplate her future. Despite her choices, a small resolve countered it. She would see Tenchi again. Hopefully when she was free of her evil, they could be together. Hopefully.

================================================================================

THE END

* I don't think Nobuyuki was present the night Mihoshi destroyed the house. It could be inferred that he knew nothing of what happened, and since the house was obviously restored, had no knowledge of any damages.

** As in Part VI, I mentioned that Professor Xavier knew about Mihoshi. The only way that could probably happen was when the Professor stayed at the Shiar Empire with his beloved, the Empress Lilandra (which happened between UNCANNY X-MEN 118-128). It could happen!

*** Sasami's depression would be resolved in the OVA Ep. 8 "Sasami and Tsunami."

Well, it's been two years constructing, writing, typing, publishing, and revising this story. I hope you readers liked it. For those who do, I am planning a sequel. Coming soon, Tenchi will visit the New Mutants for a week, resulting in a future crossover that will send the Mutants and himself to different anime worlds. Be there to read "Tenchi the New Mutant."


End file.
